Some Hearts
by Shout Diva
Summary: Just a fluffy story about John Cena, Lilian Garcia and their relationship on the road. There's also some drama tossed in there.
1. RAW June 19, 2006

**Damn Kristen and her Cena muses. DAMN YOU:-p Okay we disclaim, don't sue. All I got are some Saturday Night's Main Event tickets and well...I will if anyone tries to take them. Enjoy!**_  
_

_

* * *

_

_Where is he? _Lilian though anxiously. She'd already checked the obvious – the trainer's and the guys' locker room. But he wasn't there. She bit down on her lip, walking through the halls quickly. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't even see the man coming until she crashed right into his solid chest.

"Oh, I'm sor-" she started, looking up. "John!" She threw her arms around his waist, giving him a hug. "I've been looking everywhere for you. How's your eye?"

John wrapped his arms around her, hugging the small blonde tightly. "Baby I'm fine, it'll take a lot more than this to keep me down."

Lilian however didn't buy it, "We're going to the hospital to get you checked out."

He shook his head and pulled back to look at her. "Lily, I'm fine all I need is to go to the hotel and sleep. I have a show tomorrow too so come on."

"I don't care, John," she protested, dropping her grip around him. "Your eye could be damaged. You could even have a concussion!"

He cupped her face in his palms, steadying her erratic movements. "I'm fine, I promise. I saw the trainer. He got me stitched up and checked me out."

A concerned expression erased the angry one that had formed on her face. She reached up and ran her fingers over the two stitches and his slowly swelling eye. "Can I at least put ice on it for you?"

He smiled. "Of course you can. Who knows, maybe I'll let you play nurse."

A playful smirked spread across Lilian's face as she leaned up, pressing her lips to his ear. "Oh Mr. Cena, I think you need a lot of bed 'rest'."

John groaned softly. "Will you keep me company? I mean if it's a concussion, I need constant attention."

Lilian smirked and pulled away, taking his hand in hers as they walked. "Let's go, the sooner we start the better I can make you feel."

They reached their rental car and Lilian jumped in the driver's seat. "And just what do you think you're doing?" John asked, holding the door open.

"You have a head injury, I haven't even hit 35 yet, I don't want to die," she replied, grabbing the handle and pulling the door shut.

He walked around and got into the passenger's side, sighing. "You don't trust me?" he asked, pouting.

"Oh don't even!" She turned the ignition on and pulled out onto the road.

The car was silent for a while until John's hand made its way over to rest on her thigh. She glanced down at his hand, then back over at him. "Do it, I dare you. We'll see what happens when somebody starts blasting Heart at 2 in the morning while the other has a headache." She smiled sweetly at him before hitting the gas.

John pouted once more, still moving his hand along her thigh. "But...but it'll make me feel all better!"

Lilian growled softly and smacked his hand away. "If you don't stop, no one will feel good because we'll be in a car accident! Now behave, or on second thought keep it up." She smiled sweetly over at him. "I'm sure I can get someone from the Spirit Squad to be your nurse instead."

His jaw dropped and he shook his head. "You're an evil woman, Garcia."

"Woman's got to do what a woman's got to do, Cena." She looked over at him and raised her eyebrows. "Besides, tonight isn't about me, remember?" She switched hands, using her left to steer and placing her right on his own thigh. "See, this works both ways."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were teasing me," he said, looking down at her small hand.

She didn't say anything. Lilian parked the car in a free space at the hotel parking lot. She popped the trunk before climbing out of the vehicle.

She walked around the back of the car and grabbed both of their bags before he could. Shouldering them she closed the trunk, innocently looking up at him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Carrying the bags," she said with a shrug. "You're hurt."

"And so are you." As he spoke he gently lifted her injured hand up and frowned softly. "Give me the bags."

"We're gonna be out here all night arguing over this, so let me be and let's go."

They made their way up to the 3rd floor and to their hotel room. John opened the door, and Lilian stepped inside, putting the bags down. "I'm going to go get some ice," she said turning to face him. "Change out of those clothes, alright? I'll be right back." As she walked past him, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

John peeled off his shirt and took off his pants, throwing them into his bag. He flopped down on the big bed, grabbing the remote. He flicked through the channels and finally settled on a movie on TBS. His head turned when he heard the door click back open. Lilian walked in, carrying a bucket of ice. John went to stand up, but she shoved him back on the bed. "Stay," she demanded.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" He saluted. "But remember, ma'am that I have to be up at Oh six hundred hours to report to duty, ma'am!"

"I'm going to kick your ass," came her response from in the bathroom.

John chuckled and leaned his head back, closing his eyes for the moment. "I'd like to see you try."

Lilian silently stepped out of the bathroom and over to his side, gently placing the ice on his eye. Not expecting the contact, John jumped, giving a slight scream. "Ouch!"

She couldn't help but laugh. "Not so tough are ya big guy?"

"That wasn't fair! I wasn't expecting that," he whined.

"Oh hush." She held the ice on his eye and sat down next to him. With her free hand, she traced his face and ran her fingers through his hair. "You know, the trainers didn't clean you up very well. You have some dried blood up here."

John opened his eyes, hopeful. "Does this mean I get a sponge bath?"

Seeing a playful look in her eyes, he quickly added. "From you I mean."

Lilian was silent for a moment as she looked down at him, still running her fingers lightly along his face.

"Lil...Lilian...you okay babe?"

She tilted her head and looked up at him. "Yeah...I…I'm fine."

"What's wrong?"

Lilian sighed softly. "I just keep seeing you getting hurt over and over again, I was so scared John."

"Aw, baby, I'm fine." He sat up, placing one of his hands against her cheek. "It was just a little cut from the table, you know that."

"I know, I was so close to you when it happened, and yet, I couldn't do anything for you. The way you looked when you fell and afterwards. I know it was planned and everything, but John your head hit so hard." She sniffed, letting a few tears fall from her eyes.

He wrapped his big arms around her small body. "It didn't hurt, if that makes you feel any better. It was pure adrenaline running through me, I didn't feel a thing." He rubbed her back soothingly until she pulled back.

She pulled back and dried her eyes, she knew he was right but she couldn't help getting all worked up. "I just hate not being able to do anything for you, I feel so helpless out there."

Leaning forward, John pressed a loving kiss to her lips. "I'm here now and I'm okay, that's all that matters, okay?"

Lilian nodded her head and smiled softly. "I know...so, you still need that bath?"

He chuckled softly and arched a brow. "It might work better if you join me."

"Sorry, gordito, but I don't think your big ass will fit in the same tub."

"Don't call me fat!" He pouted at the nickname. "That can hurt a man, you know that?"

She rolled her eyes and looked closer at his eye. She kissed it lightly then stood up from the bed. "Let's go then, you aren't getting any cleaner out here."

He followed her quickly, swatting at her ass. She giggled and waited for him in the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and stared at her. "Someone has too much clothing on."

Lilian ran her fingers along the front of her dress and looked over at him. "But I kinda like this. It's too comfortable to take off."

"One way or another Garcia I'm gonna get you wet."

Her jaw dropped and she couldn't help but laugh. "You...ugh no comment!"

John grinned sweetly over at her. "Would you try and keep your mind out of the gutter please? I'm injured here, I can't think straight."

She mumbled to herself in Spanish as she stepped closer, sliding the zipper on her dress down. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because I am cute and adorable and –" She cut him off by jerking his boxers down and shoving him into the shower stall. She joined him moments later after he had started the hot water.

Half an hour later, they returned to the main part of the room, towels wrapped around both of them. Lilian grabbed her hair brush and sat on the edge of the bed by the table with the phone. The red light was blinking over and over. She reached over and hit the 'play' button.

"You have … six … new messages," the recorded voice stated. Soon Trish Stratus' voice filled the room. "If you two don't tone it down in there, I'm calling the front desk!" Next came Adam. "Dude, don't make me call the desk saying they're going to have to replace a wall in your shower. That is not right. We're trying to sleep over here!"

Four more messages played, pretty much saying the same thing. Lilian and John exchanged a look before both cracking up. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck. "You need to stop being so loud baby."

The small blonde smirked and nudged him with her hip. "I'm sorry but I think you screamed my name first there, Romeo!"

"Well when you do that...that thing! I can't help myself."

Lilian simply smirked and pulled on one of his t-shirts.

"And what do you think you're doing with my shirt?" he asked, slipping on a pair of boxers.

"I guess the same thing you're doing with your shorts." She shrugged and threw her towel through the open door of the bathroom.

He walked over to her and started playing with the bottom of the shirt. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to take it off myself."

She smacked his hand away. "Go to bed, John. Remember, you have to be up at oh six hundred hours, soldier!" She winked at him and pulled the sheets back, sliding in the bed.

"You know," he started, getting in the bed as well, "if you were the commanding officer, I would sign up for the military in a second." He laid his head on her flat stomach and she began to work her fingers in his hair again. "Or maybe I'll let you be my hair stylist."

Lilian smiled down at him, unable to resist the urge to tease him. "I could handle that, we can have matching purple tips...or maybe I'll go with pink this time."

A playful look of horror crossed his face and she giggled softly, leaning down to press a kiss to his temple. John sighed contently as he reached up and ran the back of his hand along her cheek. "So I've got a nurse, hair stylist, commanding officer and girlfriend all rolled into one, how'd I get so lucky?"

She sent him a bright smile, her tone playful once more. "Eh it had something to do with your looks I'm sure."

"Probably," he agreed. They lay there for a few minutes before the soothing sensations her fingers were causing sent him into a deep sleep.

Lilian looked down at him and shook her head, smiling. She reached over, grabbing a notebook off the table. She flipped it open to a blank page and grabbed a pen. She started scribbling down lines for a new song. Her eyes began to grow heavy as she wrote down a couple more lines. Exhausted, she gently pushed John off her and snuggled against him, falling asleep.

The alarm went off at 6 the next morning. John woke up, turning it off and stretching. He got out of the bed, turning back to look at Lilian. He smiled to himself and brushed some hair out of her face. He kissed her cheek and left to take a shower. When he came out of the bathroom, Lilian was sitting up, watching TV.

"Good morning, baby," he said cheerfully.

She smiled tiredly up at him as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Mornin', so what's on the schedule for us tonight?"

"ECW tonight, Conan tomorrow night, then a nice relaxing night with my beautiful girlfriend." John sent a wink in her direction as he started to get dressed. Lilian smiled and nodded her head as she leaned back on the bed, content to just watch his movements.

"Since you get tonight and tomorrow, you know we're going shopping the day after, right?"

He groaned. "We just went shopping, babe! I just bought you those 500 dollar boots."

Lilian pouted. "But John, they have the cutest little black ones at Versace!" Seeing he wasn't giving in she added, "I'll model them for you in an outfit you pick out for me at Victoria's Secret." She raised her eyebrows and grinned.

"Well if you put it that way…" He crawled back on the bed, supporting his weight on his elbows. "We could go today before the show."

"The show," she repeated. "Promise me you will be careful, okay?"

"I'm not even fighting; it's just a segment with Paul E. and a couple of the boys."

Lilian frowned, but nodded. "I know, I just…I don't know. I have a bad feeling about your match this Sunday."

John sighed softly. "Lily, everything will go fine I promise."

She didn't seem to believe him though. "You say that every night. What about Monday, hmm?" As she spoke she absently ran her fingers along his eye. "Things won't always be okay, you know that."

He sat up, pulling her into his lap as he tried to comfort her. "You know how careful I am, nothing serious will happen, you have to believe me."

"I do, I believe _you._ What if Paul changes things up on you? You already look like hell."

"Well thanks baby," he said laughing and shaking his head. She rolled her eyes and slapped his chest. "I kind of like it, the black eye I mean. Makes me look tough."

"If you want one on a regular basis, I'm sure I can arrange something." She smiled and stood up. "Let's go, we aren't getting anywhere any faster by setting here."

They got ready and left the hotel. John did his spot on the ECW show and that was that. They returned to the hotel, getting some sleep before they had to be in New York for Conan O'Brien. Lilian put on a sleek looking black dress and, against John's advice, a pair of black stiletto boots.

"Why is that I look like I'm about to go out with Georgiou Armani and you look like you're going to a basketball game?"

John glanced down at his attire then back at her. "Because you always over-dress for things?" He flashed her an innocent grin, barely ducking the pillow that was chucked at his head. "Now Ms. Garcia, we can destroy the room later, I have a show to do." He stepped closer to her and grinned.

Mumbling to herself in Spanish, Lilian took the offered arm.

"You know this isn't fair! You can at least teach me some Spanish so I know what you're saying about me!"

She flashed him a sweet smile. "But that would ruin my fun."

"Fine, I'll have my fun later," he remarked, using his free hand to spank her.

"Excuse you, we are in public! Control yourself!" she demanded.

They left the hotel and made their way downstairs to the parking lot. John opened the car door for her which was rewarded with a kiss. He made sure she was in the car before shutting the door and jumping in on the driver's side. "Where to, my lady?"

"Home, James!" she replied before laughing.

He chuckled as he started the car and backed out of the lot. "You're crazy my dear."

"Oh but that's why you love me, isn't it?"

Her innocent question was given a smirk in return. "Well..."

"John Felix An..."

Quickly cutting her off, John groaned. "Please not the full name, it reminds me of my Mom and yeah, that kills the mood."

Lilian smirked to herself. "If you don't behave, there won't even be a mood to kill."

"Well, I was considering the mood for this evening after the show, but…" He shrugged and looked out the windshield.

"What mood? What are you planning?" Lilian asked, very interested.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all."

She pouted and then leaned over, brushing her lips over his ear. "Remember our little shopping adventure for tomorrow? What if," she started, letting her fingers toy with the collar of his jersey, "I were to take a detour and show you that little boutique in Manhattan I always go to?"

He arched a brow, a small smirk spreading across his face. "You mean the one where you buy all of your..." He trailed off, moving his hands to run along her thigh.

"That would be the one."

His smirk grew as he pressed on. "And will you give me a private viewing in the store?"

She laughed and shrugged her shoulders, only offering a simple one word reply. "Maybe."

"Please?" he said, pushing out his lower lip into a pout.

"Don't do it," she warned. That look got her every time. "John, stop!" And then he added the sad, puppy dog eyes. "Fine," she scoffed. "I know the lady that owns it. I'm sure she'd let me give you a private viewing after she's closed for the day."

John grinned. "I love it when you have connections with people."

She rolled her eyes. "I went to college with her. We have lunch occasionally. I didn't think that was a 'connection' but whatever you say, honey, whatever you say." She started laughing and patted his forearm.

He flashed her a wide grin. "If it means getting me a private viewing... _I_ will even take her out to lunch!"

Lilian simply shook her head, not wanting to give him any more encouragement, knowing the last thing she needed was to get him riled up before he had an appearance, though it would be kind of amusing to send him out there. The rest of the ride was made in a comfortable silence. Finally arriving at the studio John was ushered to talk to the host while Lilian settled in the dressing room. A thoughtful look crossing her face as she watched him on the little TV they had set up. He promised he would be okay, and as hard as it was, this time she believed him.


	2. Vengeance June 25, 2006

**This was originally a one-shot. But then I watched Vengeance last night and I heard just how proud Lilian was to announce Cena as the winner and...I had to do more. Thankfully Kristen thought the same :-D Again, we disclaim. Enjoy!**

* * *

The inside of the locker room was empty and quiet. John sat on one of the benches, thinking. Thinking about his match, his segment with Rob, tomorrow night's match. He didn't think he'd done too badly of a job. Sure, he dropped Sabu wrong on the table, but accidents happen. He took a deep breath, standing up and pulling on a t-shirt.

"Damn, I thought we could have some fun."

John turned around to see Lilian standing there with her bags in her hands. She grinned at him before dropping her bags and running into his open arms. "You did so good out there, baby!"

He grinned widely, lifted the small blonde into his arms and spun her around before placing a kiss on her lips. Her first instinct was to kiss him back but she managed to force herself to pull away.

"Put me down, John."

He frowned and did as told. "What's wrong Lily?"

She looked up at him, her face etched with concerned before slapping him on the chest.

"Oww! What was that for?" John brought his hand up, rubbing his stinging chest.

"You're hurt, you shouldn't be lifting me up."

"I'm no more hurt than you are," he said, lifting up her left wrist.

"You got hit with a chair!" she shouted, pulling back. "You had a 200 plus pound man falling on top of you. There's no way you are unharmed."

"The Genie?" John questioned. "No way, I'm fine. I'm always fine." He smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"I guess I'll just have to ice you down, yet again. I don't see why Adam didn't win tonight. I'm so tired of you having to be involved in all this ECW stuff. I know it's what you love, but John you're going to kill yourself."

He sighed softly and ran his hand over his short hair. "Lil, we've gone through this before. You hate seeing me get beat up as much as I hate watching you in storylines like the one you had with Viscera."

"Don't go there, not now! You know how much I hated that storyline and this isn't about me anyway, it's about you! Why do you have to do this?"

"Do what? Wrestle?"

"Yes! No..." Lilian sighed and sat down on the couch, burying her head in her hands. She hated arguing with him, but on nights like this she just couldn't stop herself.

"Lilian," he said softly, taking a seat next to her, "I know what this must look like on the outside. You probably think I'm getting my ass handed to me night after night, and I am. But I have to. I have to do it because I have to gain the respect of those people." Using his hands, he turned her to face him, making her look at his eyes. "I'm no Triple H, I'm never going to be Kurt Angle and I'm not the next Rock, I know that. I know I don't have the perfect, flawless style in the ring, and I have to prove to everyone that I am good enough to be the head name in this company."

She nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder. "It's those ECW guys. I know they're nice and sweet, but they're also so rough out there. They don't slow things down, they just do it and do it at full force."

"That's their instinct Lil. ECW people are bred and trained differently than us. But come on, I'm working with Rob tomorrow. You know as well as I do that I'll be just fine with him."

She nodded her head once more. "I know, I just worry about you John. I guess it comes with the territory of loving someone, eh?"

John chuckled softly, trying to lighten the mood. "Eh? Someone has been spending too much time around her Canadian friends!"

Lilian laughed for the first time that night. "You leave my Canadian speaking alone."

Leaning down he pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "Come on blondie, let's get going. I'll even let you decide what we talk 'aboot' on the way to the hotel."

"Sounds riveting," she quipped.

He winked and picked up their bags. They headed out to the parking lot and found the last remaining car. He put their stuff in the trunk and opened her door. Driving to the hotel, Lilian cranked up the radio, singing along to a Mariah Carey song. John glanced over at her, raising an eyebrow. "Having fun?"

"So why you act like you don't know how this lovin' used to be? I bet she can't do like me. She'll never be LG!" She grinned at him, and started laughing.

"First Mariah Carey, now Barbie Blank?"

Lilian's jaw dropped and she reached over, slapping him in his arm. "That was just low! You'll be sleeping on the couch for that one."

John pouted, and started to whine. "But...but baby you know I can't sleep on the couch. It hurts my back and I'm injured!"

She simply turned her head and folded her arms across her chest. "Maybe Barbie will let you share her bed." She smirked inwardly and climbed out of the car once he parked. While she wasn't mad at him, he didn't need to know that. She'd let him grovel and beg for forgiveness first.

Lilian walked to the room alone, letting him get the bags out of the trunk. _His arms aren't hurt, _she told herself. She sat down on the bed, stretching and wishing desperately he'd hurry up. The top she'd worn that night was really started to bug her. Finally, someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" she asked innocently.

"Room service."

"Sorry, I didn't order any." She peaked out of the small hole in the door, silently laughing at John standing there with their suitcases.

John grumbled to himself, shifting the bags into one hand so he could find the key. He leaned against the door and had finally found the key when Lilian decided to pull the door open. She gasped softly, jumping out of the way as John and the bags came tumbling inside. All she could do was laugh as he looked up at her.

"Can you at least help me up?"

She stepped closer and offered him her un-injured hand, only to be pulled down on top of him.

"Oh no, we've fallen and we can't get up!" He started laughing, using his other hand to shut the door. "Hm, I kind of like this. Lily-blanket," he said grinning.

"That…was the lamest thing I think I've ever heard." John frowned. "But only you could say it and look so adorable." She grinned and kissed him before getting back to her feet. She grabbed the first bag she saw and grabbed a t-shirt out of it. She changed into it and sighed. "Much better."

"Yeah, that's mine," he pointed out.

She shrugged. "But it looks good on me. Though if you want to complain, I guess I could let you sleep in something of mine." Turning her back she started towards the bed, missing the playful glare sent in her direction.

"Oh I'm sure I'd look wonderful in your silk nightie!"

Lilian shrugged again as she climbed onto the bed. "Hey, you never know until you try."

John pulled off his own shirt and came up behind her. "I think I would rather see you in it than myself."

She smiled and playfully rolled her eyes. "You would." She leaned back against his chest. "I guess I don't have to wear anything to bed…but, I think I'd get really cold."

He grinned excitedly. "I'm sure we could think of something to keep you warm."

"Oh really?" She arched a brow, trying to keep the smile from her face. "And what exactly did you have in mind?"

John grinned and played with the hem of her shirt, slipping his hand inside to caress her soft skin. "Well…they do say body heat is the best way to keep warm..."

Rolling onto her back, Lilian laughed. "Okay I can handle that. But do you really know anyone up to for the job?"

"Trust me, I know someone who is always up for the job." He smirked down at her, slowly lifting the thin t-shirt up.

"You're right! I should call Ric. I'm sure he and his new wife would love to go out for drinks and just…see what happens." She started laughing at the hurt look on his face.

"Okay, that's kind of gross." He shook his head and started undoing his belt.

Lilian frowned. "I'm sorry. How can I ever make it up to you?" She bit down on her lip and winked at him before moving down to his lap where she started working on the belt.

"Hey, I thought you played nurse last time. Shouldn't I get to be the doctor?"

"What is this, fourth grade?" she asked laughing.

He arched his hips against her, slipping his hands down her sides to toy with the hem of her shirt. "But Ms. Garcia, I wanna play!" He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, and sent her the puppy dog eyes he knew she couldn't resist.

"John! Don't do that!" She giggled and slipped off of his lap. "Fine, you win this time!"

He grinned and nudged her. "On your stomach."

She arched a brow, and laughed. "Excuse me?"

John chuckled and shook his head. "What happened to that innocent woman I fell in love with? I was gonna give you a massage, Ms. Dirty mind!"

"Oh," was all she said. She crawled back on the bed, and lay down in the pillows. John moved his hands up inside her shirt, and worked his fingers into her back. "John? I wanted to ask you something."

"No, I don't have crabs," he joked. He felt her laugh under his hands. "Kidding, what?"

"I know this sounds weird, but what do you see in your future? I'm not talking about me or anything - but with your career. Do you think you'll be in the Hall of Fame or go on to be a 12 time champ?"

He thought for a moment, continuing to move his hands along her back. "That would be a dream come true, it's what all the guys work towards."

Lilian nodded her head. "I was just wondering."

Slowly moving his hands lower, John spoke softly. "As for the other part of my future, I see this beautiful woman with an amazing voice by my side."

She smiled and rested her arms on her head. "Anyone I know?"

"Oh I dunno, do you know Mariah Carey?" He chuckled softly, just teasing her.

She laughed as well and mumbled teasingly. "You know I hate you, right?"

"That's not nice. And when you're not nice, you get in trouble," he said in a childish tone.

"Oh, I'm so scared! I'm shivering in my boots," she feigned fright.

His hands dropped down to her sides where is fingers started gliding back and forth lightly, tickling her. She immediately started giggling and twisting around trying to get away.

"Stop, stop! I give up! I give!" she screamed in between giggles.

"That's what I thought." He turned her over and picked her up into a sitting position. "Care to rephrase your last statement?"

She smiled sweetly and rested her arms around his neck. "Sure, I hate you with a passion. Is that better?"

John groaned and laid her back on the bed, moving to sit on top of her. "You always were a bad liar."

Focusing all of her energy on moving him off of her, she thrusted her hips up and quickly had their positions reversed. With a smirk she pinned his hands above his head. "What was that?"

"Damn your Puerto Rican attitude!" He looked up at her, his eyes trailing down to where her hands were on his, her arms, neck, abdomen and then back to her face. "Actually, this isn't too bad."

She slapped his pec. "You are such a pervert! And you said I had the dirty mind."

"You do, you giggle every time a doctor or anyone refers to chewing as 'mastication.'"

Lilian bit her lip, trying to contain the laughter. "I do not!" she shouted through clenched teeth.

John laughed. "Back to you being a bad liar!" He smirks and moves his fingers along her sides. "Mastication..."

Unable to contain her laughter anymore, she fell on top of him in a fit of giggles. "Stop it, John!"

He chuckled and held her against him, pressing a kiss to her temple. "You're so easy baby."

She elbowed him and sat up with a pout. "Did you just call me easy...need I remind you how we ended up together?"

"Let's not go there," he said turning red. "That's just a constant reminder as to why you do not drink a fifth of Jim Beam and have on your red boxers in the same night."

"No, they were red and silk. Do you still have those?" she asked, smiling.

"Of course. I would never get rid of the clothes I wore when I got laid by Lilian Garcia."

Her jaw dropped. "You are such a jackass!"

He chuckled. "Actually, I think I have them framed in my house with a nice gold plaque saying 'These got me laid by a sexy Latina!'"

Lilian giggled and shook her head. "You are the biggest dork I have EVER met!"

"But that's why you love me, well that and this thing I do with my tongue..."

She gasped. "Johnathon!"

He grinned sweetly. "What? I was talking about the way you taught me to roll my 'R's'."

"I'll bet you were." Pressing her tongue up to her teeth, she started making that purring sound. "You didn't catch on very quickly."

"Do you think that not being Spanish has anything to do with that?" he joked.

"Yeah, you little Cracka!" She stuck her tongue out at him before crawling into the sheets. "If you'll excuse me, I am exhausted!"

"I'm sure getting H's ass flashed at you is very exhausting."

"You know, now that you mention it, maybe I'll go see him. I didn't really get a good enough view."

"Lilian Garcia, don't make me..."

She laughed, "Make you what, baby?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You know."

She rolled onto her side, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "Nope, care to tell me?"

"But there are so many options. I could tickle you, kiss you, do that one thing I do." He winked and earned himself another slap on the shoulder.

"You're going to hell, you know that, right?"

"Yes, but you'll be right there with me. If they think hell is hot now, just wait until we arrive." He pulled the sheets back more and slid in next to her, pulling her up against him.

She smiled and snuggled into his embrace, her head resting on his chest. "So I guess we'll just have to take over once we get there?"

His arms went around her waist, holding her close. "You know it, baby."

Nodding her head, Lilian yawned softly. "Sounds like a plan to me."

John tilted her head and kissed her softly. "Good night, Lil."


	3. RAW June 26, 2006

**Warning: There is actual drama in this chapter.**

* * *

Lilian stood in the Divas' locker room, putting her clothes in her bag when she heard a knock at the door. Taking a quick glance around and seeing she was the only one in there, she walked over to get it. She barely had it open before a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and her lips were captured in a firm kiss. After a few minutes he pulled back, though his arms remained around her to keep her balanced. Lilian slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"What was that for?"

John grinned down at her. "Just reminding you how much better my kisses are."

"Believe me, I know." She ran the back of her hand down the side of his face. "I love the fact that you shave."

"Did you brush?" He laughed and stepped into the locker room, letting the door shut behind him.

"Only about five or six times," she answered.

"Good, here's a Listerine strip." He pulled out a little plastic container from his pocket. Flipping up the lid, he offered Lilian one.

"John, he doesn't have Bird Flu. I'll be fine."

"Come on Lil, you can never be too safe. Do it for me at least?"

Rolling her eyes, she reached over and took the strip, placing it in her mouth. "Did I make you do this after you kissed Maria?"

John smirked and took a seat on the bench. "If I remember correctly? Yes. Then again, my memory from that night is a little hazy, too much of you yelling in Spanish!"

Lilian smiled sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry?

"And you should be!"

"Hey wait a minute!" She sat down next to him on the bench, turning her towards him. She started shaking her head and placed her small hands on his head, bringing him closer to her. "John, you said you'd be more careful out there." She traced the outline of the bandage with her finger.

"It's just an old cut that got busted open again. I didn't even need stitches, baby." He smiled reassuringly.

She sighed and chewed softly on her bottom lip. "That's not the point, it shouldn't have been busted open again in the first place. You promised me, John."

"I know I did, and I was careful. Rob just hit me a little too hard at one point. But I repeat, I'm fine."

Lilian sat back on the bench and played with her bracelet. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything."

"Why do you put up with me?" At his confused look, she pressed on. "I mean I have a fit every time you get hurt. I work for this company, I should understand. Why do you deal with me?"

"That's easy," he said with a smile. He pulled her into his lap so that she was straddling him. "Because I love you, Lilian. If you didn't get worried about me, I don't really know how I'd feel. At least I know you care about me."

She smiled and felt tears build up in her eyes. "Aw, you should write Hallmark cards when you retire."

He shook his hand and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know, because you're so incredibly sweet and nobody else gets you but me?"

Grinning, he rested his hands in the small of her back, pushing her towards him. He pressed his lips onto hers and began to kiss her softly.

"Yeah, so I was like, 'Why in the hell is he still here?'" Trish Stratus and Lita walked into the locker room, laughing about something.

Seeing the couple on the bench, Lita and Trish made fake gagging noises. "Oh God, would you two get a room already?"

Pulling back slightly, Lilian glared up at her friends. "Excuse me, we were ALONE in here!"

Chuckling softly, John gave her a gentle squeeze. "Down killer. Come on, let's get out of here."

With a pout, she climbed off of the bench and allowed him to grab her bags. Wrapping an arm around his waist, the pair started towards the door. Pausing briefly as Lilian turned back to her friends, she smiled sweetly at the pair before quickly flipping them off.

"Hey Lil," Trish called, "what does uh…oh, what was it Ames, 'Como que ay Papi' mean?"

Lilian glared at both divas, who were now doubled over in laughter. She glared at them until John pulled her out the door and into the hall. "Those sluts are going to pay!" she said loudly, slamming the wall with her fist.

"They were messing with you, Lil, you know that. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find some way to get revenge on them."

Lilian snorted, crossing her arms. "Yeah, well, now I've got a lot of anger running through these veins and it looks like you're the only one around to unleash it on."

"Oh I love it when you're all aggressive!" John snickered before backing up, raising his arms in a mock surrender. "Or should I be scared right now?"

She didn't answer, instead stepped closer to him and used her body to pin his against the wall. Her lips found his once more, holding him in place for a breath taking kiss before she finally pulled away. "Hmm...I think I'll let you decide."

"Okay, I vote we go back to the hotel – right now." He nodded, picking her up along with the bags. He practically ran down the hall and into the parking lot.

"John! Put me down! You're going to drop me."

He opened the trunk and put the bags in. Then, with Lilian still thrown over his shoulder, he opened the passenger seat, setting her down inside. He ran around to the other side and in a split second, he had the car started and was flooring it out of the parking lot.

"Oh my God and you thought you were the one that should be scared!" Lilian said, trying to fix her hair.

He turned his head so that he could glance over at her, yet still focus on the road. "I was being good till you took advantage of me in the hallway!"

She smirked and glanced down at her nails. "I hardly took advantage of you, it was just a kiss."

He shook his head, half mumbling to himself. "Just a kiss my ass!"

Arching a brow, Lilian looked over at him. "¿Perdóneme? Did you just tell me to kiss your ass?"

"And if I did?" he asked, whipping into a hotel parking place. "It's too late now, baby, the damage is done."

Before she had the chance to even make a move for the handle, he was already running over and lifting her back out. He grabbed their bags and made a mad dash for the hotel room. Once inside, John threw the bags down and headed for the bed. Going from a completely opposite pace, he gently placed her on the bed before kissing her like never before. When he finally broke away, she was blinking hard, trying to get her thoughts straight.

"You act like I've never touched you before," she finally said.

He lowered his body on top of hers, supporting his weight on his arms. "I just, okay, so seeing Charlie kiss you like that kind of bothered me."

Realization slowly dawned on her and she brought her hands up to cup his face. "You were jealous." It wasn't much of a question more of a statement but he still nodded his head. "John, you know you're the only one for me. What I do out there, it's just an act."

He gently ran his fingers through her hair, sighing softly. "I know. I just uh never mind, forget I mentioned it."

Frowning, Lilian tilted her head. "What's bothering you?"

"I know how you felt now when I kissed Maria. You're saying everything I said that night. It was for the storyline, it wasn't real – all that. And I know that. It was just weird sitting there, watching him shove his tongue down your throat."

Lilian cringed. "Don't remind me! I'm sure Jackie will take care of it though," she said laughing. "What, do you think I enjoyed that?"

"Well, you didn't act too repulsed by it."

Looking up at him, Lilian shook her head. "Please tell me you're not going there. You act like I kissed him back or something!"

John sighed and looked away, his voice dropping in volume. "Well...those last few seconds? It kind of looked like you were, or at least about to."

Her annoyance with him grew and she stood up, putting distance between them before she did something she might regret. "I can't believe you."

"I'm just trying to talk to you about this, like you said!" He tried keeping his tone down so he didn't make her even more angry.

"This is unbelievable! Your kiss with Maria was ten times worse than mine! Yours lasted for at least ten seconds! I didn't even do anything with Charlie! Pero claro, siempre es mi culpa y yo soy la que hace algo mal."

"What?" John stood up from the bed, facing her. "This is different for me. I'm not exactly used to seeing your lips on another man's and watching you kiss someone else that isn't me."

"I didn't kiss him!" she screamed.

John stepped closer and sighed, reaching out to pull her to him. She glared at him and slapped his hands away. "Don't touch me!"

"Lily...baby, please. I'm sorry." Again he reached for her, and again she slapped his hands away. Moving over towards the closet, she grabbed her bag and began to throw some clothes into it. "What are you doing? Don't leave."

Not bothering to look at him, she continued packing. "I'm not leaving...YOU are. I will not share a room with a guy who thinks I like kissing someone else." Tossing his bag at him, she rested her hands on her hips. "Go on, I'm sure Maria will let you room with her."

"Lilian, would you stop it for a second? Are you seriously going to throw me out because of something that had to do with a scripted kiss?"

"No, but you sure are. You're acting like it's the end of the world and I did it for purposes other than a storyline. You know, I didn't say a word when you told me you had a sex scene in your movie, I stayed pretty damn quiet when it came to you and Maria, and you're just going to flip out on me? I don't think so. Get the hell out." She pointed to the door.

"No," he said defiantly, putting his bag down. "I paid for this room and I'm going to stay in it."

"Now you're acting like a three year old! My niece is more mature than you are."

"This coming from the woman throwing me out? You have no room to talk about maturity tonight, Garcia."

Lilian balled her fists by her sides and stepped closer to him. Her hazel eyes full of the anger she felt for the man before her. "Get…out...NOW!" Bringing her hand up, she shoved him back, adding emphasis to her point.

John however, didn't budge. Instead brought his hands up and wrapped them around her wrists, pulling her to him before she could object. "I'm not leaving with you mad at me."

She pulled away once more and shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, have it your way." She walked over to the bed and tossed a pillow and blanket onto the couch. "You'll sleep there then."

John looked at her. She glared and then walked into the bathroom. He heard the water running and sat down on the couch with a sigh. He pulled his shirt and shorts off before spreading the blanket out on the couch. Lilian came back out moments later ready for bed. She crawled in between the sheets and waited for sleep.

He looked at her for a moment, deciding to not say anything. He turned the lights off and went to the couch. After a while he heard Lilian sniffing and breathing erratically. He sat up, looking at her shaking body in the dark. He shook his head and got off the couch, slowly making his way to the bed. He reached out, placing his hand on her arm and then lifted her up to his chest. "Please don't cry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like such a jackass."

She stiffened in his arms at first. "I told you not to touch me John."

He sighed and started to move away before shaking his head. "I'm not playing your games tonight, Lil. I love you and I'm not going anywhere, not until you talk to me."

"I don't want to talk to you now. You hurt me John, I know you didn't mean to, but that doesn't change the fact that you did."

"I can't take back what I said, no matter how much I want to." He sighed softly and gently ran his fingers through her hair. "But, you need to believe me when I say I'm sorry."

"I just can't believe you actually think I would enjoy something like that." She sniffed and started to wipe at her cheeks. "It was pure acting, for TV. It's like the same thing you did for your movie."

"I know," he said softly, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry I overreacted. I knew he was going to kiss you, you told me that, but I didn't think he'd go that far."

"John, I told him to go that far. I don't want to blow this angle by doing things half-assed." She bit down on her lip and looked at him. "It was my idea, I told him to."

"You what? Lil, why?"

"I don't get many angles, John. This is my chance to prove to people that I'm more than just a ring announcer. That I can do more than stand there and look pretty."

He sighed and impulsively tightened his hold on her. "I just wish it was me out there with you, not Charlie."

She leaned into him, laying her head on his shoulder. "So do I. But we can't change Vince's mind, we have to deal with the hand we're dealt."

"Are you a fortune cookie now?"

She laughed lightly and sat up to look at him. He cupped her face in his hands, wiping away her tears. "I don't know what all Vince and the rest of creative are thinking about this. I could wind up being Charlie's onscreen girlfriend for all I know." She felt John's arms twitch slightly. "Please promise me you won't get mad if there's more kissing involved."

He sighed and stretched his legs out so that she could lie in the space between them. "I'll try. I can't guarantee that, but I promise that I will try and keep it under control."

She nodded her head and leaned against his chest, resting her hands on top of his. "That's all I ask."

John rested his head on hers and grinned softly. "You know, we just survived our first fight."

"We did, didn't we?"

"Mmhmm, it was even full of tears, yelling, both in Spanish and English, I must say I'm proud of us."

Lilian laughed softly. "We keep this up and we'll damage our goody good couple image!"

"But you know…" He let his words trail off and turned her hand over so he could play with her fingers.

"Know what?" she asked, using her other hand to draw random patterns on his chest.

"Since this was our first fight, we've never really got to make up after a fight and you know what they say." He looked down at her and winked.

"John, I don't get…OH!" Finally understanding she looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"Well it's not all I think about, but I do think we should test the theory!"

Turning in his arms, Lilian wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well...I guess we could test it."

John grinned excitedly. "Really?" He narrowed his eyes playfully. "You're not just playing with me, are you?"

"No, but I might a little later." She smiled sweetly at him and rested her hands at the top of his boxers.

"Then I guess I'll have to tease you right back." He slipped his hands under her shirt, gripping the hem of it. She shivered a little at the slight contact his fingers made with her skin. "I had a question," he said softly, twisting the shirt around his fingers.

"And what's that?"

"Does Trish know all the things we do?"

Her finger stopped playing with the fabric of his shorts and looked at him. "You make it sound like we're kinky little rabbits." She laughed and shook her head. "No, I don't. Do you tell all the guys what we do?"

He continued moving his hands along her stomach and shook his head. "Nope, they still think you're innocent." He laughed and brushed his lips along her neck. "If they only knew the truth."

Lilian smirked and went back to playing with the band of his shorts. "If they did know the truth, I might have to go back to being innocent!"

"In that case...my lips are sealed."

Lowering her head, she ran her tongue along the seam of his lips before pouting. "But that might ruin my fun!"

He stared at her. She turned her head, trying to figure out what he was up to. He raised one of his hands, using the backs of his fingers to smooth over her cheeks. "You're so beautiful."

"You must really want sex."

"What?" he asked, stunned.

"The only time a guy ever says that about a girl is when he wants some."

He stared at her, confused. "I don't think so, but weren't we headed down that road anyways?"

"Actually, I was thinking we could play a rousing game of Monopoly!" She grinned and started laughing.

John groaned, before playing along. "How about checkers? I'll even let you jump me."

She laughed and smacked him lightly on the arm. "You're such a perv!"

"Nuh uh!" He chuckled at the look she gave him. "Okay maybe I am, but you made me this way."

She shrugged and pulled on the elastic of his boxers. "So if I'm the one that's some…I have to…what is it, come get some?"

John grinned at her. "Damn right."

"Oh, well, okay then." Using her hands, she pushed him all the way back on the bed. She hovered over him and whispered against his lips, "Is the Champ still here?" She winked and then claimed his lips with her own, giving him a long, deep kiss.


	4. RAW July 3, 2006

Throwing the rest of his stuff in his bag, John stepped out of his locker room and headed down the hall to find Lilian. He heard her laughing before he spotted her. She was standing around with a few of the girls, as they listened to some story Dave and Ric were telling them. He grinned softly, realizing this was the reason he didn't get yelled at once she made it backstage. Walking over to the group, he slipped his arms around her waist and grinned down at her. Lilian leaned back against him, her head against his shoulder as she listened intently to the older man in front of her.

"So what's the lesson for today?" the Animal asked.

"Don't get caught driving with your pants off," they all replied in unison.

"But Dave," Trish said, "we've been on the road a lot longer than you have. Don't you think we should be the one's talking?" Ric nodded and shrugged.

"What? My first lesson would be to never apply eye make up in traffic," he joked.

They all laughed and shortly after, they left. Lilian turned to John, slapping him in the arm. "I can't believe you!"

He looked at her, stunned. "What was that for!" She didn't reply at first, so he continued. "I didn't do anything stupid out there, I'm not injured!"

Lilian shook her head and pulled away from him, bending down to grab her bags before she headed down the hall. John stayed back, watching her in confusion before he jogged after her. "Lil…baby, what's wrong?"

She turned her head and couldn't help but laugh, leaning up to kiss him softly before she spoke. "Honestly? Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow. "Then why'd you hit me? I don't get it."

"Should I be surprised?" She giggled and started walking for the door.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he called after her.

Once they reached their hotel for the night, Lilian quickly changed into her pajamas. She sat down on the couch, crossing her legs under her. John pulled off his shirt and joined her. "What is up, baby? You're acting all weird on me." He paused. "Was last night bad!"

She looked at him and grinned. "You shouldn't doubt yourself like that John! That's not healthy."

He reached over, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Lil, you're starting to scare me, what's wrong?"

Lilian looked down, her voice soft, "We don't talk as much as we used to. Do you remember when we first starting going out? How we could stay up all night just talking? Now, I just feel like we're starting to focus all of our attention on the physical aspects. Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy that really I do." She paused and looked up at him. "Maybe I'm just worrying over nothing."

John stood up. He ran his hand down the back of his head, sighing loudly. "Why would you think that?"

She pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "This week when we were back at your home, what'd you learn about me?"

He stopped pacing the room and turned to look at her. "Seriously, Lil? We're going there?"

Slowly, she shook her head. "No," she managed to squeak out. Sniffing, she stood up and went to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "John I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to know. Trish tells me how she and her fiancée have the best times just talking out on her balcony."

"You like your latte's with two spoonfuls of cinnamon," he replied.

She tilted her head to the side. "What?"

Bringing his hand up, he wiped away the few tears that had managed to fall from her eyes. "And when there's a thunder storm out, no matter how deep of a sleep you're in, you'll wake up and spends hours by the window just watching it."

"I woke you? I didn't mean too. I..."

He shook his head. "You didn't wake me up, the lack of you in my arms did. Do you know what I did during the hours you sat by the window?"

Lilian shook her head. "No…"

"I sat up and watched you. I kept trying to figure out how I got so lucky. Why a girl like you would even give me a chance let alone love me."

Her eyes started to brim with tears again. She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off.

"Or how about every time you sing any Shania Twain song, you twitch your nose a little? Anytime you read, you sit in the same way and your lips move a little like you're reading out loud. Oh, and the look you get when you find a pair of boots that you just know I'm never going to buy for you? That's my favorite." He smiled at her.

"How do you do that?" On receiving the confused look he had on his face she continued, "You make everything okay and perfect. You don't even have to try, you just do."

He grinned softly. "It comes from being with you. But mainly, it comes from loving you. You have this effect on me, Lily, I can't explain it no matter how hard I try. All I know is that I can't imagine being any other way."

Lilian looked up at him, trying to blink away the tears. She finally gave up and buried her head in his neck. He glanced down at her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Hey now, I didn't mean to make you cry."

She got herself calmed down and pulled back to look at him. "You say that you're the lucky one. John, I don't think there is any other guy on this planet that would be like you are with me. There's not a guy I know that would put up with my questions, my temper, or the fact that I was married. I love you so much, John, you have no idea. I'm sorry that I get so skeptical sometimes. I hear Trish and the other girls talking and I wonder why I don't get that too, but I know why: you're different."

He pulled her close to him, running his fingers through her hair. He took a step back and sat down with her on the bed, rocking her softly. "I like that you care enough. A lot of girls would just be like, 'Hm, okay good sex, that's all I need,' but you're not like that."

"Well…" she started to joke. She smiled and shook her head. "Yeah, sending a dozen roses is sweet, but that doesn't count up for everything you do. Even when you do buy me those 500 dollar boots that I saw on display at Dolce and Gabbana."

John chuckled. "You mean when you take my credit card and buy them?"

She smiled sweetly and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Isn't that what I said?"

He moved his hands to her sides and tickled her softly. "You know Ms. Garcia that innocent act doesn't work on me anymore."

She pouted up at him. "You've corrupted me, I blame you!"

"Aw, I'm so sorry baby!"

"And, every time you call me Ms. Garcia you make me feel like I'm your teacher." She pouted again.

He shrugged. "My teachers always loved me. I was in detention a lot." A slow grin crept on his lips and he winked.

She rolled her eyes. "I was a perfect student." She started to say more, but he began to laugh loudly. "Why are you laughing!"

"A perfect student?" he questioned in between laughs.

"I never got detention!"

He snickered. "Hmm, I can just imagine you in your short little uniform with your hair braided. Did you happen to have all male teachers?"

She gasped and smacked him lightly on his chest. "I went to a Catholic school thank you very much. All of my teachers were nuns."

"Okay fine, maybe you were a perfect student then."

She smirked playfully. "I win."

"I didn't say that," he said and then added, "Ms. Garcia. In fact, I think you should school me on how to become the perfect student."

"Oh you do, do you?" she asked, standing up.

He nodded. "Oh, I most definitely do. But first, I wanted to test something." He stood up and gently sat her back on the edge of the bed.

She turned her head, giving him a confused look. "What are you doing?"

He took her by the wrists, pulling her up to him and placing her hands on his bare chest. He threw his head back and started moaning. "Oh Lilian! Oh baby! Don't fight it!"

You! There are just no words for you." She giggled and moved her hands along his chest before leaning up to whisper in his ear. "You just earned yourself a detention, Johnathon."

He pulled away and tried to look innocent. "But...but I'm sorry?" An evil grin spread across his face. "Now did your teachers use rulers? Because I want this to be as realistic as possible."

Lilian's jaw dropped and she shook her head. "I'm not talking to you anymore!"

"You can't do that! You're my teacher, remember? And teachers aren't allowed to leave the bad boys in detention all by themselves. They might do something even worse!"

"Is this night school, then?" she asked, motioning to her pajama clad body.

"We could always remove things…" His voice trailed off as his fingers reached down to play with the bottom of her tank top.

She turned them around and shoved him back on the bed. "Don't touch me! Where's the hand sanitizer when I need it?"

He laughed. "Hey Ms. Garcia..."

She arched a brow, resting her hands on her hips. "Yes?"

"Bite me."

She smirked and shook her head, turning her back to him. "You're not worth me losing my job over."

He groaned softly and reached out, pulling her down on the bed with him. "Know what would make this more fun? If you looked the part." As he spoke he trailed his fingers down her stomach to the hem of her shirt.

She rolled her eyes. "You mean the short skirt, white button down top, hair up and glasses?"

"Yes, it might make me a better student."

She shrugged and slipped out of his arms. "Darn, I forgot my costume bag at home!"

"Pssht, costume bag, shmostume bag! Give me your suitcase."

"I don't think so!" she said loudly. "You are not touching my clothes!"

He started mumbling quietly to himself. "I think I heard Candice talking…or was it Torrie?" He looked up at Lilian. "Can I borrow your cell phone?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Improvising."

She rolled her eyes once more and passed him her phone. "I can't believe you at times."

John just grinned, searching through her phone book until he found Torrie's number. Lilian leaned against the dresser, a look of amusement on her face as she listened to him talk. After a few seconds he hung up and headed for the door. "I'll be right back."

As soon as he left, Lilian grabbed her phone, quickly redialing her friend's number. She didn't answer. "Dang it! He must've gotten to her first." By the time she thought to go after him, he had already returned with a bag in his hand.

"Hi there, Pumpkin! I got you a little something," he said cheerfully, handing her the bag.

"I don't fit in Torrie's clothes. She's 5'8, I'm definitely not," she defended. She crossed her arms, proud.

"These aren't Torrie's clothes. Do you think I'm that ignorant?"

"Then what's in the bag?"

John grinned and stepped closer opening the bag. "You remember that place you got your Halloween costume?"

She arched a brow and nodded. "Yes..."

"Well, Torrie mentioned seeing one of those stores on her way to the hotel. So I made a quick stop, and here we go." He set the bag on the bed and began to pull out her costume. "Come on, it'll look great on you!"

Lilian eyed the garment. The skirt was short, red, black and white. The top was a white, sleeveless button up. She turned up her nose. "Did you pay more than 65 for that?"

John smirked. "Yes. I was going to buy you some boots too, but I like your taste a lot better than mine."

Sighing, she took the clothes. "Fine, I'll do it."

He grinned and walked over, giving her a quick kiss. "Thank you baby."

She groaned and turned around heading into the bathroom to change. Once inside she looked down at the outfit and couldn't help but laugh. Murmuring softly to herself as she changed into it. "The things I do for this man." Stepping over to the mirror she pulled her hair up in a clip and slipped on the glasses he managed to find. Slowly, she opened the door and stepped out. "Well?"

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Damn," he managed to breathe out. He motioned for her to walk over to him. He took her hand and twirled her around. "Yeah, I like it on you way more than on the hanger."

She completely ignored him and picked up a hotel pen that was on the desk. "Now tell me John, what was your favorite subject?"

"I'd have to say Spanish," he replied confidently.

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow and took a step back. "¿Te gusta la case de español?"

"Uh…oui?"

She laughed. "Ay dios mio." She hopped up on the dresser and crossed her legs.

John stepped closer, watching her every movement. "¿Que?"

She smirked and played with the hem of her skirt. "Ahora tu sabes español."

He cocked his head to the side and licked his lips. "¿Que?"

"Una palabra diferente por favor."

"Uh…¿como?"

"¿Por que la clase de español es tu clase favorita?" she asked, playing with the pen in her hand.

John stared at her. "Did you just call me a gay faggot?"

Her jaw dropped and she started laughing. John cleared his throat.

"Te amo mucho y tu eres mi mundo."

She smiled and then stood up. "Have you been talking to Carlito?"

He looked shocked and innocent, all at the same time. Sort of like a five year old getting caught playing with her mother's lipstick. "I wouldn't do such things!"

She walked over to him and let her hair fall from the clip. "You are such a bad liar. Time for your punishment, Johnathon."

He pouted up at her and lowered his head. "What's the sentence Ms. Garcia? A spanking with the ruler?"

She crossed her arms and stepped back. "I was thinking no sex for a week." She smiled sweetly.

"I but...Lil!"

"Pero, pero, pero!"

John frowned. "I am not a dog!"

She giggled. "I didn't call you a dog, I just said but."

"And oh how I love yours!"

"You pervert." She smiled and sat down in his lap.

"Ms. Garcia, I'm sure this could qualify for breaking School Board policy. Maybe you should be the one in detention and not me."

She tilted her head and started to unbutton her top. "Would this be against policy too?"

He bit his lip and watched her. Moving his hands he started to help her but she slapped them away. "Don't...things like that will get me fired."

He grinned and leaned back, content to just watch her. "Fine, have it your way."

She smirked and stood up, dropping her shirt to the floor. "Trust me, I will."


	5. The Proposal

**To warn you or not to warn you...that is the question. ;-) Enjoy! **

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" John shouted through the front door of his Florida beach house. He heard Lilian running down the stairs.

"Did you get it!" she asked excitedly.

Before he answered her, he looked around his home. It was spotless. He looked at her and put on his best Cuban accent. "Lilian, you got some s'plainin' to do!"

"Your house was a pig sty, John! There was no way I was going to stay here for three days." She grasped his face in her hands. "Did you get the movie?"

"Yes, I got it." He sighed dramatically and pulled the Notebook from his bag. "Haven't you seen this like a 1000 times already?"

She smiled brightly and took the movie, walking over to pop it in. "Actually, last time I counted was about 459. Trish and I can recite the whole movie by now, but I'll never get tired of it."

He shook his head and joined her on the couch, grinning softly as she placed a pillow in his lap then laid down. "Just don't expect me to cry!" He started to gently work his fingers through her hair as the movie began.

Lilian sighed contently, murmuring softly. "John, this movie makes everyone cry."

"Well I'm not everyone."

"Shhh!"

By the end of the movie, Lilian had sat up, holding a Kleenex in her hand. She was sniffing and big tears were streaming down her cheeks. John glanced over at her, shaking his head. _I have a beach two inches from my door, and I'm sitting in here watching the chick flick of the century with Miss. Water Works. _

Once the credits started rolling, John flicked the TV off. _Thank God, _he said silently. He looked back at Lilian who was still crying.

It took her a few minutes to collect herself before she finally spoke. "I want that one day."

He arched a brow. "You want to be in a nursing home?"

"Not that! But being able to spend my life with the one man who means the world to me, the one I know I'm meant to be with. To have him there, every day reminding me what we once had. It just has to be the most amazing feeling in the world." She glanced over at him, watching as he tried to discreetly wipe at his eyes. "Told you that you'd cry!"

"Baby, these aren't tears. This is my wiping the sleep from my eyes." He raised his hand again to rub his eyes.

"Ugh, you just don't like it because nobody's head got blown off!" She crossed her arms and pouted.

John stared at her for a moment. "Yeah," he said finally, "pretty much."

She slapped his arm. "You have no heart!"

He gasped. "I do too...and it's full of love for you." He snickered and smiled sweetly over at her.

She rolled her eyes and stood. "You are the biggest dork I know, I swear."

"Now see that's not what you were saying last night. Then again you did saying something about me being the biggest..."

She leaned down, covering his mouth with her hands as she added sweetly. "Pig."

"Oink, oink!" He smiled at her. "Can we go out on the boat now? Please?" he whined.

"Yeah," she said half-heartedly.

"Aw, c'mon Lil! We've only been out there four times today!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, four." She stood up and giggled. "Let me get changed."

John gathered all the tissues she'd used up and threw them away in the kitchen. He was getting some food gathered for the outing and decided to turn on the radio. Shakira's "Hips Don't Lie" was playing. He shook his head and went to grab some towels.

A few minutes later, Lilian made her way downstairs. She had changed into a light pink sundress and pulled her hair up. She walked into the kitchen, trying her best not to roll her eyes as John whistled playfully.

"Ay dios mio! Como se llama, Bonita."

"Please, you did not. Oh God, no more Spanish music for you!" To emphasize her point, she reached over and turned the radio off, causing John to pout.

"That's not fair! I don't complain when you speak English!" One look from her and they both started to laugh. "You uh, weren't supposed to catch that."

She grinned and decided to toy with him. "¿Tu sabes soy bonita?"

John thought about it. "…no?"

Her jaw dropped and then she pushed her bottom lip out into a pout. "Thanks John. I'm just going to go drown myself for the sharks now." She sniffed and walked for the door.

He grabbed her by the arm, swinging her back to him. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and winked. "I'd hate to have to kill a shark for eating you. Then again, who could blame him? You do taste pretty damn good."

She laughed and shook her head. "Would you please get your mind out of the gutter for at least five minutes?"

He ran his fingers up her arm, fixing the strap of her dress. "But it's such a fun place to be."

She smirked. "Well then, you have your fun and I'll have mine." She pulled away and started for the door.

"Wait...what do you mean by that?"

She turned back to face him. "Well, I mean, I know how much you love the boat and your dirty thoughts, so I figured it'd be fun if you slept out there tonight. You know, your thoughts will keep you company." She winked and headed out the door before he could respond.

Quickly, John grabbed the food and towels and chased after her. She was already on the boat, working on untying it from the dock. "I had a thought," he said, stepping on board.

"Five bucks says it's a dirty one."

"I owe you," he said slyly. "I don't really want to be on this boat all alone tonight on this boat. I might be eaten alive by the bugs, or flying fish." Lilian giggled and waited for him to continue. "So, I was thinking, how about you stay out here with me and we'll see if we can rock the boat and make some waves." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Showing no expression, she walked up to him, grabbing the plate of food. She balled up her fist and hit him in the stomach. He dropped the towels and doubled over. Lilian picked up one of them and stepped around him.

John gasped for air, finally standing up. "What was that for!"

She simply shrugged. "For being an ass, or because I felt like it. Take your pick."

He stared at her for a few minutes then shook his head. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, why?" She arched a brow and looked up at him.

"You just seem really…," his voice dropped and he moved to put some distance between them, "…bitchy tonight."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry," she said, her voice dripping in sarcasm. "Maybe if you had a heart you would see things my way."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "You're still pissed about the movie?"

"I was never pissed, John." She grabbed a bottle of tanning lotion and poured some in her hand. "Just disappointed."

"Lil, I'm a guy. I'm not going to cry at stuff like that. There's too much testosterone in this body for that to happen."

She sighed, rubbing the lotion into her arms. "I know, sometimes I wish you were gay."

"You wish I was what?" He shook his head and walked to start the boat. "I don't understand women in times like these. I mean what woman wishes her boyfriend were gay?"

She walked over to the side of the boat, watching the waves for a few minutes before turning to face him. "I honestly don't know what I meant by that. But it wouldn't hurt to show a softer side from time to time, especially when it's just us."

He sighed. "Lily, you know that's hard for me to do. It's nothing something I can help."

"You could try at least."

"You act like I'm Oprah and that I should cry for the starving children in Nigeria."

Lilian gasped. "You don't cry for the starving children in Nigeria!"

"Woman, I'm not poppin' any Estrogen pills so I become a wimpy little boy."

She glared at him before laying her towel out across the top of the boat. She breezed past him and lay down on it, closing her eyes.

"What, now you aren't going to talk to me?" She didn't respond. He scoffed and started the boat.

After getting the boat started, he'd usually walk over and join her but this time he stayed at the wheel. Silently watching the woman in front of him, it was times like this she amazed him, not in a good way though. With a sigh he ran his hand over his short hair and focused his attention on the water, guiding the boat at a steady pace.

Close to an hour later he walked over and knelt by her side, shaking her gently. "Lil…"

She lifted her head and glared up at him. "Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep here."

"Why are you acting like this?" He paused. "You aren't pregnant are you?" he joked.

"Fuck off." She lay her head back down, closing her eyes.

"No. I'm tired of fighting with you." He narrowed his eyes. "You always bitch and moan about how I'm not sensitive, or that I'm heartless. You know what Lil, that hurts. You act like if I ran someone down, I'd reverse the wheels back over them to make sure I got 'em good." She sat up and opened her mouth to say something. "I'm not finished. You think I should be crying over a movie! A movie, Lilian. It's not like that shit happens every day. I just wanted to spend a few days here with my girlfriend and relax."

"Are you finished yet?"

John sighed. "I don't know why I even started, it's not getting through apparently." He stood up and started to walk away.

The small blonde bit her lip before standing. "John don't walk away, please…"

"Why not, Lil? You're not listening to a word I say. Why can't you see that while I might not cry over a damn movie, that doesn't mean I'm not sensitive? You want to know something, if that movie was real, if it was us. I'd do the same exact thing that guy did, I wouldn't leave your side for anything in this world. But obviously you don't get that." He sighed and walked below deck.

Lilian stood up and followed him. When she got down there, he was already in his swimming trunks. "I don't like it when we fight," she said softly.

"Yeah, well, it happens," he said roughly.

"Why? We used to never fight." She leaned against the wall, lowering her head.

"If we didn't fight, I would've broken up with you," he bluntly stated. He walked over to her and took her hands. "We fight because we're past all that cutesy shit when we first started dating. Now we're to the point where we don't give a damn. If something bothers one of us, we don't sugar coat it." Using the underside of his finger, he lifted her face up to his. "It's not like it's going to tear us apart, baby. We fight over stupid shit, like a movie." He chuckled softly. "But it's what keeps this relationship fun, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

She smiled softly, listening to him speak. "I'm sorry, I overreacted over nothing."

He shook his head and pulled her closer. "You're a passionate woman, it's one of the many things I love about you."

"Now you're just lying to make me feel better. We both know I'm just downright stubborn."

John laughed. "That's what I said…just nicer."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I don't understand why you didn't throw me over the side of the boat."

"We can arrange that," he growled.

"No! You can't ruin my new Donna Karan dress!"

"We can always take that off." He pulled back and leaned forward so that they were inches apart.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" He nodded. "I have a bathing suit on under this, so don't go thinking anything, Mister."

Well we can take that off too, I mean why ruin a perfectly good bathing suit?"

"How? By wetting it?" She giggled softly and patted his cheek. "That's the purpose of a bathing suit baby."

He sent her a pout and squeezed her gently. "Why must you be so damn smart?"

"Because I'm a woman." She winked and slipped out of his arms. "Now come on, let's go swimming." She started up the stairs, stopping only to slip her dress down. She nearly tripped up the steps as he yelled out.

"Hey baby, ever had sex in the ocean?"

She turned around and shook her head. "Nope and I don't plan on it."

He followed her up the stairs and didn't find her on the top deck. He looked around, and then checked the water, but he couldn't find her. "Lilian?" He walked to the railing around the boat, looking out. He couldn't hear water splashing and the panic was beginning to set in. Without thinking, he dove into the water, frantically trying to find her.

He nearly had a heart attack when something came from under him, pulling him down into the ocean. When he came back up, and stopped sputtering for air, he saw Lilian in front of him, giggling. "That isn't funny!" he yelled.

She stopped laughing and smoothly treaded water. "I was joking, John! Jesus, calm down."

"I thought you were shark bait! Or…or…you drowned!"

She smirked. "I was a lifeguard, but yes, I drowned." She laughed. "I'm sorry, I was only messing with you."

She sighed and swam over to him. "You're not mad are you?"

He sent her a playful glare before wrapping his arms around her waist. "Not mad, I was just really worried." He smirked playfully. "That and I was kind of hoping I'd have to give you mouth to mouth."

Lilian laughed and wiggled her body against him. "Aww, you poor baby. How can I make it up to you?"

"Well..."

She quickly cut him off. "Within reason that is."

"We've already made you my teacher, maybe now you should be my hero and save me from the depths of the ocean floor."

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Jacques Cousteau." She gave him a light kiss before swimming back to the boat. Making sure there weren't too many boats around, she gave John a thumbs up before sitting down on the back of the boat, letting her legs dangle over.

John dipped down into the water and started flailing his arms everywhere. He made gurgling sounds, filling his mouth with water and then disappearing under the water. Lilian had a hard time keeping a straight face. Standing up, she dove into the water, swimming over to him. Hooking her arms under his, she began to swim backwards to the boat. She pulled him up onto the boat and laid him on the floor. Watching him, she realized his chest wasn't rising up and down. "John, stop messing around."

He stayed motionless. "This isn't funny!" Reaching over, she placed her hands on the side of his face. "Stop it!" She leaned forward, placing her ear above his mouth, listening for his breathing. When she didn't feel any air, she sat up and tilted his head to her. "I swear to God, if you're screwing with me I'm going to kick your ass!" She opened his mouth and positioned hers over his and breathed in. She pulled back up and listened, still nothing. She did it again, and jumped when his hand rose to cup the back of her head, pressing her harder against him. She felt his lips grin against hers and then he kissed her passionately.

She pulled back quickly and stood up, walking away from him. He jumped to his feet and turned her to face him, only to be met with a hard slap to the face. "How could you?" She yelled and turned her back to him. His first instinct was to rub his stinging cheek but he knew she needed him. He walked in front of her, studying her face. Her cheeks were wet, a mixture of the ocean water and tears, he sighed and pulled her to him regretting his actions.

"Baby I didn't think it'd scare you like that, I was only messing around like you did."

She buried her head in his neck, holding onto him as if her life depended on it. "I thought I lost you, John."

He rocked her gently. "I'm sorry Lily, I really am." He tightened his hold on her, resting his cheek on top of her head. "I'm sorry. You can kick my ass like you said since I was playing with you," he offered.

She pulled back, a small smile on her face. "I don't think my heart has ever pounded that fast before. I really thought…," she let her words trail off.

He shook his head and pulled her back into his arms. "I'm sorry, baby. Do you want to head back home now? It's going to get dark soon."

She nodded her head but didn't budge from his arms. "Maybe a few more minutes like this?"

He tightened his hold on her and grinned softly. "We can stay like this all night if that's what you want."

After a few minutes she finally pulled away, offering him a small smile. "I think I'm ready now."

He nodded his head and took her head. "Come on, I'll let you 'drive'."

She gasped playfully. "You're letting me drive your baby? You must really be sucking up."

He stood behind her on the ride back to the dock, making sure she didn't 'hurt' anything. He cringed as she pulled up next to the dock, without even so much as hinting at slowing down. When he had it tied down, he jumped out, checking the sides and sighing when he saw no scratch marks.

She walked past him, shaking her head and laughing. "It's a boat, John. You're going to be out here waxing it tomorrow anyways."

"Damn right. I don't need any dolphin shit on my boat."

She laughed again and walked inside his house. Setting the towels in the laundry room, she headed for the bathroom. John came up behind her, stopping her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm taking a shower," she answered, pulling away from him.

He grinned down at her, keeping a soft grasp on her arm. "You stay here, I'll go get it ready for you." She started to object so he continued. "And don't come up till I call you, okay?"

She sighed but nodded her head, walking over she settled down on the couch.

Close to a half hour later he called her upstairs. She climbed to her feet and muttered softly to herself. "Finalmente."

She paused outside of the bathroom, he had candles set up around the tub and soft music playing in the background. Two glasses of champagne were on the edge of the tub which was filled with bubbles. The only thing missing was him, she turned around intending to call him, but found him right behind her. Her breath hitched, and her hand flew to cover her mouth. John knelt in front of her, a small black box sat open in his palm. Inside was a sparkling diamond ring. He reached forward, grasping her small hand in his. "I've been carrying this ring around with me for the past week and a half, trying to think of the perfect time to do this. But after a night like tonight, a night that summed up our whole relationship; the smiling, laughing, yelling and crying, well I couldn't wait any longer. Remember when we first started going out, Trish warned you to be careful with how fast we were falling for each other? How everyone thought we were doomed for heartache because we seemed so perfect so fast? We proved them wrong each and every day and I want to continue proving them wrong. I never saw myself finding someone like you, but I thank God for you every night. You complete me Lilian, you're the first thing I see when I wake up and the last thing I see when I go to bed, I don't want that to ever change." He paused and looked up at her, she was already crying and he had to blink back a few tears of his own. "What I'm trying to say is, Lilian will you marry me?"


	6. RAW July 10, 2006

**Just for the record - Howard Fink can kiss my ass. That is all :-) We disclaim. Enjoy!**

* * *

John pulled his rental back into the arena parking lot. He didn't see Lilian get squashed because he had to be at the hotel, but he knew it was going to happen. He parked the car and rushed inside the building. Trish walked up to him, smiling. 

"Hey, she's in the locker room." She bit her lip and paused. "She's pretty upset."

"Thanks," he said quickly before taking a right to the women's locker room. He pushed open the door and saw Maria and Candice standing over Lilian, trying to comfort her. They looked up when they heard the door open and gave him a sympathetic look. He nodded his head and they walked away. John quickly took their place next to Lilian and wrapped his arms around her. "What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "No, I…" She lifted her head, wiping under her eyes. "This just hasn't been my week, let's say that."

Trish stood back and spoke softly. "Maybe you can talk the stubborn one into going to the hospital? She wouldn't listen to the EMTs and she won't listen to us."

John started to say something but looked back at Trish. "Why would she need to go to the hospital? What isn't she telling me?"

Lilian shot her friends glares, but Maria finally spoke up. "She took a Samoan drop from Viscera, while it's serious; the doctor said she should be checked out. Maybe an x-ray just to be safe."

Lilian stood up, putting her hands in front of her. "I am fine, okay? It didn't hurt." She turned back to John, clenching her jaw to fight back the tears threatening to fall. "Can we please go back to the hotel?" To emphasize her point, she grabbed her suitcases and started walking to the door.

He looked at the other girls who just shrugged. He walked out of the door with Lilian and waited until the door shut to stop and face her. "Baby, what is going on?"

"Please John, can we go? I promise I'll explain to you there, I just want to get out of here."

With a concerned look, he nodded and then started walking again to the parking lot. Lilian stared out the passenger side window for the entire ride back. When they finally reached the room, John wrapped his arms around and just stood there for a minute.

"Care to tell me what's wrong now?" He pulled back, surprised to see her eyes filled with anger.

"I took a bump and people I act like I'm dying. It was a fucking Samoan drop, tons and people take them and they don't get fretted over. I'm sick of people treating me like I'm some fragile little child. We practiced for the move, we knew what we were doing. Did it hurt? Yeah, but I'm fine."

"Lily, people love you so they're bound to worry, okay? We know you're a big girl, we know you can handle yourself. But hey, when I take a big bump don't you worry over me?"

She looked down and mumbled. "Yes."

"And am I some fragile child?"

"No."

"Then this isn't any different."

"But then, the icing on the cake, Howard fucking Finkle is on! What in the fuck was that all about?" she yelled. Throwing her arms up, she turned around and started pacing. "Nobody fucking told me he was going to be on there, saying that shit. It's like, I don't even know what's happening now for Saturday, SummerSlam, hell even the next RAW. I'm clueless John. Are they bringing him back? Is that what that was?" She sat on the bed, running her fingers through her hair. In a softer voice she said, "I don't even know what's going on anymore. Yeah, I knew about this, but I didn't know until last night at the house show."

John walked over to the bed, sitting down next to her. "It will be okay, I promise. They aren't going to replace you. They wouldn't do that. Has Vince, or anyone, not came to you to talk to you about this?"

She shook her head. "And, you asked me to marry you, but of course…"

"Adam called, I know. Lilian, that doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! You poured your heart out and I didn't get to say anything because the phone rang. It was perfect," she said, looking away.

He gently cupped his face in her hands. "We can get back to that, right now we're going to deal with what's bothering you. Please tell me?"

She sighed, looking away once more. "It's just I feel helpless John, this is MY career yet everyone but ME seems to know what's going on. Why am I always the last to know? I thought getting involved in a storyline would make people realize I'm not invisible. But it doesn't change, it never will. I'm the just the fucking ring announcer, I'm just there and that's where it ends. It's not fair! I try standing up for myself, speak up in meetings but that looks wrong in everyone's eyes. Half the guys backstage could care less why I'm there, as long as they get in a few looks while I announce them."

He tried not to let that get to him, even though he knew it was true. Nodding his head, he let her continue.

"I've been in this business for almost 7 fucking years and I still get treated like I'm new. People like Candice get more say in what goes on with their storylines than I do. It's just frustrating to know that I've stuck with these people for so long and I get hardly anything in return. Vince doesn't even know if he's going to let me promote my album on RAW." She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

He could feel her shake her head no. "That's exactly what I don't want to happen. I want to do things myself. And I do, but nothing gets done."

"Then why don't you let me help you?"

"The guys looked at me like I was a primadonna when I screamed during my fall. If I have you go in and do my talking for me? It'll look even worse. Baby I love you, but I don't want people saying 'She only got this because she's screwing the man who's the future of this company'. All I want is a little respect, some consideration, would that be too much to ask?"

"It's not too much, you deserve that and so much more."

"You know back when I was involved with the 3MW angle, Howard was supposed to be attacked too but he went to management and had them change the script. Why does he get to do that yet I can't? Yeah I know they did the angle so I could have time off for my single, but still. I've given them so much, hell those stupid auctions of mine have brought them in more money than some of the established girls. But not even that opens their eyes."

"Why don't you tell Vince all of this?" he asked softly.

"I have, believe me, I have. I don't know, maybe I should join Trish and not renew my contract. God only knows what this album is going to do for me."

His grip tightened around her. "Please don't talk like that. I don't want you to leave this business."

"Sorry, I'm just talking without thinking right now. I'm sorry for taking this out on you and venting on you."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I don't mind. I like hearing you talk about this company. How about this: tomorrow, you call Vince or Stephanie and get this angle figured out. Try to find out what's going to happen next, give them ideas. They like that."

"What if it doesn't work? I'm getting tired of this John."

"You never know until you try, and if it doesn't work? You're going to have to swallow some of that stubborn pride and let me do some talking."

"I don't want you to get in trouble for me. You're at a point in your career where the sky is the limit for you, I don't want to be the reason you get pulled down."

"You're far more important to me than any push, Lily. Let them do what they want to me, it doesn't matter. All that matters is you getting what you deserve."

She nodded her head and sighed softly. She stretched some in his arms, wincing as pain shot through her back. Before he could say anything, she held her hand up. "I'm fine, honest."

"Mhm, then why are you making that face?"

She smiled. "I'm not exactly getting in the ring on a nightly basis. My body isn't used to that, especially from a 450 plus pound man."

"Alright then," John said, laying her down on the bed. "Here's what we're going to do: you are going to change out of those clothes. As gorgeous as you look, I think you'll feel a lot better after you've changed. Then, I'm going to get you some hot towels to put on your back. And if that doesn't put you to sleep, I'll get you a bubble bath started."

She giggled lightly and started to get off the bed until he stopped her. "I'm not a vegetable John. Unless you're going to be the one that changes my clothes…never mind."

He chuckled and grabbed her bag, pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts. "Here you go."

She sent him a soft smile, amused by the fact that he was already out of the room when she started to undress. After pulling on the shorts and t-shirts, she tossed her clothes onto her bag. Pulling a pillow down, she stretched out on her stomach, resting her head on her arms.

John returned moments later, hot towels in hand. He lifted the t-shirt up, gently placing the towels on the newly exposed skin. She hissed softly and he started to move it.

"Don't, it's fine."

Nodding his head, he placed the other one a little higher on her back. He settled down on the bed in front of her, gently lifting her head and the pillow, placing them in his lap. His fingers moved softly through her hair, relaxing the small blonde.

"You never told me what Adam wanted when he called," she finally said.

"He wanted to come fish with me on the boat." He hung his head and swallowed the lump forming in the back of his throat. "I am so sorry, Lily. I wanted everything to be perfect, but I didn't. I didn't want to wine and dine you…I don't know."

"Sorry for what?"

"I know that probably meant a lot to you, I know it did to me, and we were interrupted."

Turning her head, she looked up at him. "Maybe it was a sign?"

"A sign for what? To not ask you to marry me? That's crazy. Are you sure you didn't hit your head tonight?"

"I just, well...did you ever think maybe we're rushing things?"

"Lil if you don't want to marry me, just say no."

She sighed and took his hands in hers. "I do want to marry you, but are we really ready for this? We've only been dating for a little over a year."

"Lil, you've met my family, I've met yours, we make each other happy. What's wrong?"

"It's Amy. She thinks we might be moving too fast. She doesn't understand that I can be willing to do the same thing that I did a few years back with Paul. We got married after dating for three months. And I still don't see why you would want to marry me when I've already been married."

"Okay," he said after a long pause. "Do you want to slow things down then?"

"No," she said quickly, "no, definitely not. I don't care what she thinks, or anybody else. My daddy loves you, and so does Dahlia. Everyone thinks your great; everyone that matters that is. Trish and Amy are two of my best friends and their opinion does mean a lot to me, but so does my family's."

"I understand, and I respect your opinion as well as those close to you. But what about this - we can have a long engagement. We'll take that slow and plan out our dream wedding, okay? I want to do this the right way Lil, but I don't want to do this if you're not 100 sure."

"I'm sure. You're the one I want to grow old with, the one I want to raise a family with."

He grinned softly and leaned to press a light kiss to her temple. "So is that a yes?"

She smiled up at him. "It's a –"

Someone knocked at the door. Groaning, she put her face in the pillow and started kicking the bed like a little toddler. John got off the bed and went to open the door. Trish, Amy and Maria were on the other side.

"Hi John!" Maria said cheerfully.

They all walked in the room and went over to the bed. "Hey Lil," Trish said, sitting down. "We brought over your favorite snacks and The Notebook."

Lilian smiled at them and looked at John who had a pained look on his face. "Thanks guys, but we really –"

"Oh, and we wanted to talk to you about some stuff," Amy filled in. She looked at John. "Adam's in our hotel room if you want to go there."

"Guys I really appreciate this...but we were...just getting ready for bed." She looked up at them, silently pleading with them to leave.

John spoke up first. "It's fine, you girls talk and I'll be back later."

He walked over and leaned down, giving Lilian a quick kiss before sending the others a polite smile and left the room. Lilian sighed and muttered to herself.

"What's that Lil?"

She forced a smile and sat up, shaking her head. "Nothing."

"So," Maria started, sitting next to Lilian, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, really," she replied shortly.

"Then what's up with the towels?" Amy asked, pointing to the towels Lilian had started balling up in her hands.

"I don't get in the ring all the time, you know that. I'm bound to be sore when I have a big guy fall on top of me."

"That isn't what you said about John…or no, maybe you did say you were sore," Trish added thoughtfully.

Lilian shot her a look, and couldn't help but grin. Clapping her hands together, she smiled sweetly. "I think it's time for you ladies to go."

"But Lil, we haven't even watched the Notebook yet. You love that movie!"

She smiled some at Amy before yawning. "Honestly, I'm tired and sore. I need a good night sleep, please?"

Maria stood up and got the movie set up. "Then we can watch it until you fall asleep."

Lilian looked at her friends and sighed heavily. She loved them, but they could be so dense at times. She shrugged and laid back down, pulling the blankets over her. Maybe if she pretended to be asleep, they would leave and John would come back.

Halfway through the movie, Lilian could hear the other girls sniffing. She started drifting off, never fully succumbing to sleep. "Is she out?" she heard Amy ask.

"Yeah," Maria whispered back. Lilian felt the weight change from the bed and heard someone turn the TV off.

"Goodnight Lil," Trish whispered. "We'll see you tomorrow. I hope you feel better."

Lilian felt a little bad after they all said goodnight, but she was really too tired to care. Once the door shut, she sat up. She hissed when a sharp pain shot through her back. She reached over, grabbing one of the towels from the floor, it wasn't real hot but anything would help about now. She groaned and laid her head back on the pillow, wanting nothing more than John.

As if he sensed her needing him, John walked into the room a minute or so later. He shut and locked the door before going to her side. "You sleeping baby?"

With a soft sigh, she shook her head. "No, I just wanted them to leave."

"I got you some Tylenol at Wal Mart. I didn't feel like going to see Adam, and I remembered that I used all of it when I was doing that ECW stuff."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Do you just want to get to sleep?" he asked, pulling off his t-shirt.

"Yes, unless you had something else planned."

He shook his head and stood up, grabbing the towels from her. "Nope, I'll go get you some fresh ones and a glass of water so you can take those pills."

Moments later he returned to the bed with a glass and hot, moist towels. He handed her two Tylenols and waited for her to get comfortable so he could put the towels on her back. Once she was settled down against the pillows and had taken the pills, he placed the moist towels on her back then covered her. Stripping down to his boxers, he turned the light off then climbed into bed beside her. He helped her to move into his arms and pressed a kiss to her head.

"John..." She whispered tiredly.

"Yea, Lil?"

"Thank you."

He started to reply, but felt her breathing even out, showing she was asleep. Simply nodding his head, he laid his head back and slowly drifted off to sleep as well.


	7. Saturday Night's Main Event July 15, 06

**Here it is! Please, no more death threats. This chapter is to ensure we live past 17. We disclaim! Enjoy! Oh and, I give Kristen all the credit for the ending. Bravo, mi amiga!  
**

* * *

Lilian sat 'patiently' in her boyfriend's locker room, his match had just ended so she was giving him about 5 minutes before she'd get annoyed. With a soft sigh she climbed to her feet and started to pack his things up. Glancing down at her watch, she couldn't help but smirk as the door opened just when it reached the five minute mark. 

"Boy, I've trained you well."

John snickered, purposely bumping into her as he walked over to his bag. "If you weren't wearing my favorite dress, I would comment on that." He reached into his bag and grabbed out his outfit for the night.

"Wait...did you grab someone else's bag?" she asked, indicating to the dress pants and shirt he had in his hands.

He simply shrugged and headed toward the shower area. "What, can't a guy get dressed up every now and then?"

She smiled and tossed her arms up. "Yes, and you look very handsome when you get dressed up."

"I need to take a shower," he said quickly. "Why don't you go get your bags and I will be down there by the time you're zipping up your suitcase."

"A little demanding are we?"

"No, we need to get out of here before the people are back there." He picked up his bag and started walking to the bathroom.

Lilian shook her head and walked down to the women's locker room. Trish and Mickie were talking while they were putting on their shoes. "Hey girls."

"Hey Lil, you're looking good tonight, got a hot date?" Mickie joked.

"You better not, we're supposed to meet Jackie at that place in Ft. Worth…Billy Bob's," Trish put in.

She sighed. "Oh God, Trish I'm really sorry but I won't be able to make it. John kind of sprung this on me last minute, and he seems to really have his heart set on it."

Trish arched a brow. "Lil we've had this planned for weeks."

Mickie stood and offered Lilian a smile, patting the blonde announcer's arm. "Don't listen to her, she's just in a funk about Randy 'hitting' on Brooke. You go with John and have fun, okay?"

The blonde wrestler grumbled. "She's 18! Why do they do this, he has a bad enough reputation as it is and now they have him hitting on a fuc-"

"Trish, come on! Don't want to keep the girls waiting." Mickie grabbed Trish's arm, gently pulling her out of the room, leaving Lilian to pack up her bag in peace.

As Lilian grabbed the zipper to close it, John came walking in. "What'd I tell you?"

She turned around and smiled. "You clean up very nice, Mr. Cena."

"Aw, don't call me that, you make me feel old." He picked up her bag and held the door open. "What was with Trish and Mickie?"

"We were supposed to meet Jackie tonight. I feel really bad, but I know you must've had this planned for a while, plus we're doing shows in Texas practically all week so I'm sure I'll get a chance to see her." She offered him a reassuring smile and they walked to the back of the arena.

John groaned. "Why aren't these people inside watching 'Taker?" he muttered.

She laughed softly and slipped her arm around his waist. "Come on, just smile and wave."

But of course, they ended up having to stop and sign a few autographs before finally making it to the rental. "Just smile and wave hmm?"

Lilian glanced up at him, and batted her eye lashes. "But John they were little kids, you know I can't say no to them!"

He helped her into the car and laughed softly, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Sometimes you're too nice babe." Closing her door he quickly put their bags in the trunk then climbed in, turning the car on.

"So..." She spoke softly, fiddling with the hem of her dress. "Want to tell me where we're going yet?"

Backing out of the lot, he kept his gaze focused on the road. "Hmm...not really."

Lilian pouted, then quickly grinned and waved at the fans. John pulled out onto the road behind the arena and took a left turn. He looked over at Lilian who was looking out the window at all the buildings. She pointed to one of the buildings where a laser show was projecting a woman dancing on the side. "Texas is so great!"

"No," he said.

"No what?" She turned to him.

"You were about to ask me if we could move here."

Her mouth opened. "John, I am shocked and dismayed! Why would you think such things of me? You act as though you can read every thought in my brain. And oh my God, that house is beautiful! Please John, please, can't we move here?"

"Lily, no. We both know the next state we're in you'll see a house you absolutely love. You'll pout and go," he grinned over at her, mimicking her voice, "But John it's gorgeous! Come on! I can see us raising a family here!"

She couldn't help but giggle. "You're so mean to me, and I do NOT sound like that!"

"I'll just tape record you one of these times darlin'." He winked and pulled his car into the parking lot. "Well, here we are."

Lilian looked up at the building in front of her, her jaw dropping. "That's the Antares Restaurant. The hardest place in this state to get into! I mean it's atop the Reunion Tower for crying out loud."

John grinned, pleased with her reaction. "I'm guessing you like the surprise."

"Like it! I love it!"

He got out of the car and went around to her side to open the door. He held his hand out for her to hold as she stood up, taking in the site. The building was so large. Sitting at the top was a circular, rotating ball that had gold lights on it that would flicker in miscellaneous patterns. John squeezed her hand and began to walk to the door.

Once they were seated at the top, Lilian immediately looked out the window. "Oh my goodness, you can see everything from up here!"

John grinned. "I love it when you're so happy."

She turned back to face him, clasping her hands in front of her. "When am I not happy?"

"Well you –"

"Shut it," she said playfully.

"What? I wasn't going to say anything!"

"Yes you were, you were either going to say something smart or corny like; you're not happy when I'm not around."

He flashed her a grin. "Now would I say such things?"

"Um yeah."

"Now would be the time you lie and say no." He winked over at her and picked up the menu, glancing over the entrees.

After a few minutes their orders were taken and two glasses of Lilian's favorite champagne was placed in front of them.

"John, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

She reached over, softly taking his hand. "Well I really appreciate this, and I know you probably went through a lot of trouble, but why? I mean it's not our anniversary and we usually just stay in after shows. What made tonight different?"

John sat his flute of champagne down and covered her hand with his. "You; you are what made this different. You make everything different. I could do the same routine over and over, but with you next to me, it wouldn't be the same." He glanced around. The restaurant wasn't too busy. _Do it now! _He told himself. Taking a deep breath he stood up from his seat, kneeling in front of her. He took her hand once again.

Lilian placed her own flute down and looked down at him. _I hope my hands aren't sweating…_

"Lilian, I've tried to do this twice now, so I want to get this done before someone or something else interrupts us." He chuckled lightly and then his expression grew serious. "You mean everything to me. I've told you in Spanish, tu eres mi mundo, and I've told you in English, you are my world. We get into fights, we disagree, but we also have shared some of the most beautiful moments I've ever experienced in my life together."

He paused, and looked up at Lilian, the tears in his eyes were reflected in hers. "Lilian would you mar-"

"Excuse me mister, but are you John Cena?"

John sighed heavily before turning around, forcing a smile for the little boy in front of him. Considering the boy looked no older than five, he forced himself to sound cheerful. "Yeah that's me buddy."

The little boy smiled and held out his book and marker. "Could you sign this for me?"

John did as he was asked then passed the book back, shooting Lilian a look as she started up a conversation with the little boy. After a few minutes and a picture, he finally walked away.

"Will this ever work?"

Despite the circumstances, she couldn't help but laugh softly. "You got to admit, our luck flat out sucks."

"That'd be putting it nicely, Lil."

She rubbed her hands together and looked at him. She couldn't help but smile. "That was nice of you."

He rolled his eyes and sat back down. "What can I do?"

"I'm serious, John. So many of you guys just blow your fans off. What you did for that little boy probably made him so happy."

Sighing, he finished off the rest of his drink. "You want to get out of here and go meet up with everyone?"

"You really don't like dressing up and being the hopeless romantic do you?" she asked with a slight giggle.

"Damn right."

"Then let's go to the club. I hear they have an electronic bull too!"

John arched a brow and helped her out of her seat. After explaining to the waitress they were leaving, he covered their drinks and gave her a nice tip. Taking Lilian's hand he led her outside. "We might want to change first, I do love that dress on you but if my girlfriend is going to be on a bull in a bar full of guys, I want you covered."

Lilian laughed softly and climbed into the car. "You mean you're actually telling me to wear pants? The world must be ending."

He climbed in the car and snickered. "You're just too funny."

After getting changed, the couple made their way to the club where everyone else was. Once inside, Lilian quickly made her way over to Jackie, the two sharing a hug.

"Well girl, show me the ring!"

Lilian gave a soft laugh. "There's no ring yet, we kind of got interrupted again."

"You kind of got interrupted?" the TNA knock out asked.

"It's a really long story…"

"We've got plenty of time." As Jackie finished her sentence, Charlie walked up to them holding a Diet Pepsi and a beer. "You asshole," she muttered.

Lilian laughed and looked around, then back to the couple. "You're going to let her have a beer? Charlie, that's not very fatherly like."

Jackie laughed and took the Pepsi. "Yeah right, I hated beer before and I definitely don't like it now."

John snaked an arm around her waist. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Mhm, I would love a Cosmo!"

"You and your fruity drinks." John kissed her temple and walked to the bar.

"So Charlie, you never did tell me why you stuck your tongue in one of my best friends' mouths!" Jackie said loudly.

Charlie ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck as many of the others turned to look at them. "Must you be so loud, sweetheart?"

"I can be louder babe."

Lilian giggled softly, playfully resting her hands on her hips. "You know, now that she mentions it, I'd like to know too."

"You women are evil." He grinned over at Jackie. "Wait a minute, how come you can rip her top off and not get yelled at, but I kiss her and I'm in trouble?"

"One, we weren't together then, two, I'm pregnant so I make up the rules."

John walked back over with a beer and a blue liquid in a tiny glass. He looked at it, shook his head and gave it to her. "Half the bar thinks I'm gay now, thanks." He smiled sarcastically and took a drink of his beer.

"You're very welcome," Lilian said with a bright smile. She took a sip of her own drink.

"What's going on here? Looks like Charlie's been fed to the lions."

"Oh no, I was just explaining to Charlie who's boss." Jackie turned to her husband. "Wasn't I, honey?"

"Yes," he mumbled.

"So," Lilian said, "Where's everyone else at?" Jackie pointed to the back part of the building, the dance floor. "Someone should tell Trish this is country, not bump and grind."

"Shame Hogan didn't bring his daughter, there could have been a cat fight!"

"John sweetie..."

"Yea, Lil?"

"Shut up!" Turning her attention back to Jackie, she shook her head. "Do they ever learn?"

"Sadly no, but it's always fun making them suck up." She flashed her husband an innocent smile before linking her arm through Lilian's. "Come on, we'll let the boys talk and you can tell me that story."

She nodded her head and glanced back at the guys. "John if you thought my drink made you look gay, you might want to stop standing so close to Charlie." She giggled softly and winked before she was pulled away.

After Lilian explained what happened at the restaurant and the other two times, she leaned against the back of her chair. "I just keep thinking that if we keep getting interrupted then maybe we aren't supposed to be together, you know?"

Jackie nodded. "But it's not that, Lil, you two are perfect and you know that. Everything happens for a reason."

Lilian looked down and shrugged. "I guess, and now Trish has been on my case. She keeps bringing up Paul and all of that. She knows he and I got married after three months. John and I have been dating for a little over a year. I don't know, I just don't know."

Reaching over, Jackie placed her hand on her friend's arm. "There's always going to be something that will put a bump in anyone's relationship. With you and Paul, it was you always being gone. That isn't an issue with John. You both travel together and have the same schedule."

"Maybe that's it, maybe it's a sign that he'll get tired of me? I mean he's a rising star, I'm the ring announcer."

"Lilian, don't do that to yourself. Hunny, he's tried proposing to you three times! If he didn't want to be with you he would have stopped after the first time. I tell you what, if anyone interrupts you guys again, I don't care who it is or how old they are, tell 'em Jackie will come kick their asses!"

Lilian laughed softly and flashed her friend a smile. "Thanks Jackie, you're right I guess I just needed to hear it, you know?"

"I know, trust me I do. You remember how everyone was when Charlie asked me?" At her friend's nod, she continued. "You were the one of the few who stood by us. You were there when I was scared, and you assured me everything would be alright. And look at us, we're happy and expecting a baby. This could be you in a few years. You just have to believe, girl."

"When did you become so wise?"

"Ah about 3 months ago." Jackie laughed and stood up. "Come on, time to make Charlie get me some food."

Lilian nodded and stood up. They walked back over to the guys. Taking one look at her, John wrapped his arms around her waist. "You tired?"

She nodded and leaned her head against his chest, closing her eyes. "Yeah, and we have a show tomorrow."

"Let's go back to the hotel before you fall asleep right here."

They said their goodbyes and then headed to the hotel. Lilian sat at the edge of the bed, mindlessly taking off her boots. She kicked them away and picked at her nails. John sat next to her, putting a finger under her chin and making her look at him.

"What's going on inside that head of yours?"

"You don't want to know."

He frowned. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't think its something you want to hear about."

"Oh, yeah if it's PMS or some girly stuff, nah," he joked. "No, really, what is it?"

"I was just thinking about the future and all of that. It's just something Jackie said, but it's stupid really."

"Is she talking bad about me again?" He gave her a gentle squeeze, showing he was only joking.

"No, she just said what her and Charlie have could be us in a few years. You know, married and expecting a baby?"

"Would you like that?"

Upon hearing his question, her hand impulsively went to rest on her stomach. "God yes, having a child you and I created growing inside of me would be this amazing feeling."

John grinned softly. "I'd like that too. I can see it now, you seven months pregnant still wearing your boots and skirts."

She laughed softly. "I was waiting to hear barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen."

"Nah baby, I don't see that in our future and I don't expect it. You're too much of your own person for that...and well your cooking is…" He trailed off, catching the look she sent him. "I think it's time I shut up."

"Yeah that would be a good choice." She leaned over, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before she stood. "I'm going to go get ready for bed."

He nodded his head and got changed as well. Putting his pants over the chair, he pulled the small ring box out. Opening it up, he glanced down at the ring. _Now or never,_ he thought. He quickly made his way over to the door and locked it, making sure both their cells were off, he turned the hotel phone ringer off as well. Once she finally came out, he was lying down on the bed, she flashed him a smile and turned the lights off before settling into his arms.

"Lily?" he asked softly as he lifted her left hand. "I know this isn't romantic, and it isn't how you probably dreamed it would happen, but considering we've tried and failed three times already, this is as good as it's going to get. Will you marry me?"

She paused, expecting someone or something to interrupt them, laughing softly she finally spoke. "Yes, I'll marry you."


	8. RAW July 17, 2006

**Kristen and I want to thank all of you for your reviews! We heart them all. :-) Enjoy!**

* * *

As he came through the curtain and turned the corner to head back to his locker room, Lilian was waiting. Her cool hands quickly reached up to cup his face and smooth over his forehead. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said with a reassuring smile. "I got a bit of a headache though…I'm not a hundred percent sure why." He looked to the side as though he was contemplating his reasons.

Lilian giggled. "Do you have any other segments tonight?"

"Nope, do you?"

She scoffed. "Yeah right. I cannot believe Todd messed up like that! Cruiserweight title?"

John couldn't help but laugh. "Should I get you out of here before you tell him off? Or worse go out there and take over."

"Like that would be a bad thing!" She rolled her eyes, wincing as she listened to him announce. "Okay, can we go home before I go crazy?"

"Come on, I just need to grab my stuff." He took her hand and led her to his locker room, grinning as he watched her. "Baby, you've been looking at that ring all day."

"I can't help it, I'm excited! I mean we're finally engaged."

"I know!" He grinned and started to pack his things. "Finally, no more distractions. I was beginning to think I was going to have to scream it to you at ringside in a microphone."

She returned the smile and sat down on the bench, holding her hand out in front of her. "It's so pretty John, I love it!"

"I'm glad," he said with a slight chuckle.

They were silent for a minute until Lilian looked up at him. "Uhm, I kind of talked to Jackie early and…she kind of invited us to stay at her and Charlie's place tonight so we didn't have to pay for a hotel…and I kind of told her yes." She bit her lip, scrunching her nose up. "And I kind of said that Charlie could just ride with us."

"Liliannn, what if I wanted to go back to the hotel and take advantage of my fiancée?" He sent her a playful pout.

"Baby, you took advantage of her yesterday AND last night! I need some sleep."

"Fine. Let me guess, you already agreed to do things with them tomorrow, right?"

"Well um...yes. I told Jackie I'd go baby shopping with her, and before you say anything I'm the godmother, it's my job to spoil the baby."

"Even when the baby isn't born yet?" he mumbled softly as he packed his bag.

"What was that?"

"I said what a lucky baby." He snickered and ducked his head, knowing she didn't buy it.

"I know," she said laughing. "I can't wait until she has that baby. It's going to be the cutest thing! Oh and Paul and Steph's, that'll be a pretty baby."

"…Lil, you're talking about them like they're boots."

"I want one!" she whined, stomping her foot.

John chuckled. "Hmm, what was it my dad used to tell me…oh yeah! Maybe for your birthday."

She pouted and stood up. "You're mean!"

"Dang skippy, hippy," he replied, earning an eye roll from Lilian. "C'mon, we better go find Charlie."

She grumbled and placed her hands on her hips. "Come on mean-ass, let's go find the nice man!"

John grabbed his bag and followed her, resting his hand lightly on her hip. She playfully smacked it away. "Oh no you don't, mean people can't touch me."

"Wait…you're mean too, so how does that work?" He smirked over at her and arched a brow.

"Oh bite me."

"How hard baby?"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Lilian smiled and turned to face Charlie. "Of course not, let's get going."

They all climbed into Charlie's truck, Lilian sitting in the backseat. Charlie pulled out of the parking lot and onto to the highway.

"Hey Charlie," Lilian said from the back, "can we get something to eat? I'm starving!"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"I want a big ass cheeseburger with lots of bacon," John interrupted.

"You're so nasty." She laughed and shook her head. "Where can we get one of those?"

"Oh and lots of onions!" John added.

"EW! You're sleeping on the floor tonight."

Charlie stifled a laugh and pulled onto a side road taking them to a Burger King.

John playfully sighed. "Well I guess if I can't have Spanish 'food', this will do."

"John!" Lilian shook her head and leaned up between the two guys, placing her order. "I'll have a #1 with a coke, please." Before she sat back she murmured quietly to Charlie, "Might want to pick something up for Jackie too."

After the guys had ordered their food, the rest of the drive was made in a comfortable silence. Once they pulled up outside, Charlie parked and John climbed out to help Lilian. The small blonde grabbed the food and let herself inside. "Jackie! We're home!"

The former WWE diva walked into the entryway of her home. "Hi Lil!" She hugged her friend and then ushered her into the kitchen.

Charlie and John joined them moments later. They all sat at the table and ate.

"Thank you so much for letting John and I stay here," Lilian said, throwing her empty food wrappers in the trash can.

"Not a problem. I know hotels get expensive, especially in Texas. Plus, I haven't seen you two in forever."

"You saw us Saturday night…" John said, letting his words trail off after Lilian elbowed him. "Oh, and Lilian wants a kid now. So I think when you have yours, you should just let her borrow it for a while."

Lilian's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "I can't believe you just said that!" Jackie and Charlie simply laughed.

He held his hands up in a mock surrender. "What? You said you wanted a baby."

"Yes, I do. But I didn't say I want to borrow someone else's!" She paused and glanced over at Charlie and Jackie. "No offense."

Jackie laughed and shook her head. "None taken, I promise. Charlie, let's go get their room all set up."

As soon as the other pair left, he turned to face her. "I was only joking, you know that right?"

"Yes, I do. But just be careful what you say, okay?"

"Jesus, you people get so sensitive over these things!"

"John, grow up, really. You can't just say that about someone's child! If you said that to Paul about their kid, he'd rip your head off! Just because Jackie and Charlie are nicer doesn't mean you can say stuff like that."

As John was about to reply, the couple walked back into the kitchen. "Okay, your room is all ready."

"Thank you," Lilian said softly before clearing off the table.

"Don't worry about that. I'll get it and Charlie put your bags in your room for you."

"Jackie, c'mon, we're not staying at a Hilton!" John said, stepping forward to take the empty bags from Lilian. "We don't want to cause problems."

"Hey, you two are good friends, you aren't causing any problems. Oh and Lil?"

"Yeah Jackie?"

"Don't be so hard on John, I know he was only joking about the baby thing." She rested her hand against her stomach. "Besides if this baby is anything like his or her father, I'll be looking for any help I can get."

He tossed the trash out and sent Jackie a grateful smile, murmuring thank you as they walked past her.

"That hurts!" Charlie said.

"Aw, you know you're adorable," Jackie reassured before walking into the living room. "Lilian, will you come with me, I want to talk to you," she asked.

Lilian nodded. "Sure." The two left the guys to sit and watch TV. "What's going on?"

"I want to see that ring girl!" She reached for her left hand, turning it so she could gaze at the diamond. "Wow."

"Yeah," Lilian said smiling. "I really, truly love him. It's so weird. I feel so…happy I guess." She laughed and thought for a second. "He kept getting interrupted and it was so perfect when it finally happened. I know a lot of girls that would've been upset if he did it like that to them, but I really didn't care. He could've asked me in a trailer park and I still would've said yes."

Jackie smiled. "That's what happens when you're in love!" She pulled her friend close, hugging her tightly. "I'm so happy for you Lily, you two deserve this more than anyone."

"You know, I always said I wanted a love like you and Charlie have and now I do. It's just this amazing feeling."

"So give me the details, started planning the wedding yet?"

"Not yet, we want a long engagement."

"Mhm, so what color will the bridesmaids be wearing?"

Lilian laughed, mumbling her reply, "Lilac."

"Did you tell your parents yet?"

"Oh yeah," she said nodding. "I called Dahlia first and then Mom and Dad. They told the rest of the family so there wasn't any need to call anyone else."

"What'd Trish and Amy say?" Jackie asked softly.

"They were happy for us, but I can tell they still think we're rushing things. Maria and the other girls were really excited though."

"Good!" She paused for a moment. "So you really want a baby, huh?"

"Well yeah; isn't it every girl's dream to marry the man of her dreams, move to a cute little house with the white picket fence and have a dog and two kids?"

"Yeah…but you aren't every girl. You hate that stuff!"

Lilian giggled. "Yeah, I do, you're right."

"But, that doesn't mean anything. You and John can have a modified version of that."

"Again how do you always know what to say? You've been my source of wisdom these past few months."

"I credit it to the baby, that and you've swapped spit with my husband, we're now connected."

Lilian giggled softly and shook her head. "You're bad!

Jackie smirked playfully. "What can I say, it's a gift. Shall we go see what trouble the guys are into?"

"Yeah, let's go." She gave her a friendly hug and then they both headed to the living room.

"Dude, no way! The Cowboys will own the Patriots this season," Charlie was saying.

"Please, keep on dreaming, Charles, because it ain't gonna happen," John remarked.

The girls rolled their eyes. "Girl, no way! Gucci is way better than Donna Karan," Jackie mocked.

"Oh please, Donna Karan is completely and totally better than Gucci," Lilian mocked in reply, placing her hands on her hips.

Charlie and John stopped what they were doing and looked at the girls. "What?"

Jackie rolled her eyes and laughed, flopping down beside Charlie. "Now do you see how stupid you two sound?"

John gently pulled Lilian into his lap and pouted up at her. "Did she just call us stupid?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "Um, I guess you could say that."

The former Diva smiled sweetly at the guys. "But I meant it in the nicest possible way!"

"We should get to bed John." Her hands rested on his shoulders. "We get to go home tomorrow!" She grinned and stood back up, turning to face Jackie. "Thanks again for letting us stay here. We really appreciate it."

"Yeah," John said standing up as well. "And I promise to keep your sheets clean." He smiled.

Lilian elbowed him before smiling with her teeth clenched. "If you hear screaming later, it's me kicking his ass!" Then, she turned to him, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Let's go, sweetie, it's time for bed!"

Jackie and Charlie watched them walk down the hall and smiled. "They're adorable," she said finally.

"They're something alright."

"You be nice, they're in love, it's cute!"

Charlie simply nodded his head and pulled his wife close, resting his hands on her stomach.

* * *

Lilian reached into her bag, pulling out a pair of lounge pants and a tank top. After changing and brushing her teeth, she ran a brush through her hair and settled down on the bed. John glanced over at her as he stripped down to his boxers.

"Why are you fully covered?"

She arched a brow. "Because we're going to bed."

"I know that, but you haven't worn that much in bed with me since...well ever! Not even when we stayed at your parents."

She ducked her head, blushing at the memory. "John, Jackie and Charlie are right down the hall, we can't do anything!"

"Says who?"

She pointed at him. "Says your big mouth. I can keep myself under control, but you go loco on me."

He looked at her before falling on the bed, laughing. "You? Control?" He laughed harder. "That's the funniest thing I've heard all week."

She smacked him on the arm. "And you're the biggest baboso I've seen all week!" she retorted.

John stopped laughing and gasped. "How dare you call me such things!"

"You don't even know what I called you." She grinned and turned to pull the sheets back.

"I don't care, every time you say something in Spanish it's mean!" He sent her a pout, and slipped his arms around her.

She rolled her eyes and pulled away, slipping under the covers. "Good night, John."

"Lily!" He gasped softly, sending a glare in her direction as she turned her back to him. Grumbling to himself, he pulled the covers back and slid under. Reaching up he turned the lights off. "Good night evil woman."

She laughed softly and turned to face him. "Oh shut up." She snuggled into his embrace, resting her head against his shoulder, her arm around his waist. "Be a good boy and I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

He grinned down at her, pressing a kiss to her head. "Is that a promise?"

"If you don't let me sleep, no."

"Oh, well then, let me sing you a lullaby." He started hum and rocked her back and forth like a baby.

Laughing, she raised her hand up to cover his mouth. "I said let me sleep, not wake the dead." John stuck his tongue out and licked the palm of her hand. "EW!" She jerked her hand away and slapped him on the chest.

John grinned. "What's the matter? I thought you liked my tongue."

She looked up at him. "Go to sleep."

"Can I have a goodnight kiss?" he asked innocently.

Trying not to smile, she pulled herself up to kiss him. When she started to pull back, his arms went around her waist, bringing her down on top of him. Lilian went along with it for a while, letting him do what he wanted with her lips. His hands ventured down to the top of her pants where he started to push them down. Snapping back into reality, she pulled away from him fast.

"You perv," Lilian said, shaking her head. She lowered herself back down into her original position and closed her eyes. "I love you, John."

He looked down and smiled. "I love you too, Lily."


	9. RAW July 24, 2006

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read this story! I turned on the annon. reviews so..have at it. Oh, and one last thing -slaps Steph- I think they drugged her up too much. Who the hell names their daughter after the princess from Sleeping Beauty? Oy. :-p We disclaim, enjoy!**

* * *

"John! John! John!" 

He looked up just in time to catch Lilian before falling backwards. "Whoa, what's going on?"

"We have to go! Get packed!"

John looked at her, cocking his eyebrow. "Go where, babe?"

Lilian looked at him like he grew a second head. "To Connecticut, duh!"

"And why are we going there?"

She crossed her arms, sighing. "John, I've known Steph for over seven years now. I believe it's my job to go visit her at this milestone in her life!"

"But I'm sure the family is there, do we really want to impose?"

"We won't be! Now come on, get packed so we can leave first thing in the morning. I already scheduled our flight but we'll have to stop and pick something up for the baby and Stephanie on the way."

"What about Paul...shouldn't we get him something too?" He glanced over, chuckling at the look she sent his way. "Hey, just asking!"

She shook her head and continued to pack her stuff, gushing about the baby. "I bet she's beautiful, and that name. Aww I can't wait to see her!"

"Lord help me," John muttered.

"What was that?'

"I said … uh … good and healthy." He smiled over at her.

"Yes she is! I can't wait to hold her! And I really hope she has Stephanie's nose."

He laughed. "Me too baby, me too!" He zipped up his bag and then put his arm around her shoulders. "Let's go before you attach a harness to me and haul me out the door."

She smiled sweetly and passed her bag to him before wrapping an arm around his waist. "Trust me, it can still be arranged."

He chuckled, leading her out to the car. "I don't doubt it." He grinned and helped her inside then put the bags away before settling down in the driver's seat.

"Who do you think she'll look like more, Stephanie or Paul?"

John started the car and pulled out of the lot, glancing over at her. "Isn't it too early to tell?"

"No silly! You can tell these things very early. Sure it might change as the baby gets older, but now's the best time to judge."

He looked at her, considering the fact that she could quite possibly be speaking a different language. "Right…we're going to the hotel now." He looked hard at her one more time before shaking his head and driving to the hotel.

Lilian put her bags down in the room and then jumped around. "I'm so happy!"

"Lily, it's a baby," he said slowly, closing the door and locking it.

"I know, but this is like…THE baby! I mean, this compares to Jesus!"

John laughed. "I think you're going nuts, woman. I think Vis might've knocked you out a couple weeks ago and you're just showing the effects."

Lilian giggled and took his hands in hers. "Come on John, this is a very big deal! The whole company has been waiting for this day…"

He cut her off and arched a brow. "We have?"

She nudged him lightly with her hip. "Yes we have!"

"My God girl, if you're this excited about someone else's baby, I can't imagine how you'll be about ours."

She smiled brightly at the mere thought her hands instinctively went to rest on her stomach. "I can't wait for that day, John."

He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. "Let's get some sleep Princess, we can talk about it tomorrow."

The next morning, they both woke up and checked out of the hotel. Hailing a cab, they arrived at the airport and flew into Greenwich. Lilian was nearly bouncing out of her chair on the plane from the excitement. John continued to look at her like she had found RVD's stash. Once they landed, the rental car that she'd made arrangements for was waiting for them. Lilian drove them to the hospital, much to John's horror.

"You are never driving again," he said, getting out of the car.

Lilian beamed. "You love my driving and you know it!"

"I think you drive like your foot has been glued to the gas pedal." He shuddered and then ushered her inside the hospital where they got Stephanie's room number from the front desk.

Grabbing his hand, Lilian nearly drug him into the elevator and then down to the room. She stopped outside and knocked lightly on the door frame, smiling when they were ushered inside.

"Lilian, John, thanks so much for coming."

She smiled and gave Paul a hug. "Congratulations, we're so happy for you!" She left John and Paul to talk as she walked over to Stephanie. "She's adorable, she looks just like you! She has your nose and Paul's eyes, awww!"

Stephanie laughed softly as she watched her friend. "Wanna hold her?"

Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Oh can I please?"

Behind Lilian, John was waving his arms around, signaling to Steph to not let her. However, his erratic movements went unnoticed as Stephanie handed her baby to Lilian. John looked down, shaking his head.

"Hey man," Paul said. "You look worse than me."

He shook his hand. "I doubt that." He chuckled. "Congratulations man, I'm happy for ya."

"John, look!" His blue eyes followed Lilian's voice and couldn't help but smile when she turned around with a little pink blanket in her arms. "I want one!"

John glanced over at Paul who laughed before his eyes landed on Lilian again.

"John come here, look how cute she is!" She glanced down at the baby in her arms. "You're just the cutest little girl in the whole wide world, yes you are."

He shook his head and moved to stand behind her, smiling down at her. "She is beautiful."

"You should hold her!" She turned to Stephanie. "Can he, Steph?"

"Of course," she said, smiling.

"No, Lil, I shouldn't, you all see how I am in the ring, I …" Lilian rolled her eyes and shifted her arms to place the baby in his arms. "And okay. I'm going to sit down now." He visibly swallowed and moved to an empty chair.

Lilian stood behind him, resting her arms on his shoulders. "You know you want a baby, John. Look how good you are!"

He turned to look at her. "Lilian, I am beyond terrified right now. This isn't ours. If I break it, sorry, no refund!"

She laughed softly. "Oh stop it, you're doing fine."

He started to say something, trailing off as the baby started to cry. "See I'm no good at this."

"Just relax," she cooed softly. "Babies can tell when you're not comfortable, if you're scared they are too."

John did his best to listen to her, smiling softly when the baby stopped crying and snuggled against him.

Stephanie smiled over at them. "You have no idea how natural the two of you look right now."

Lilian smiled and leaned her head against John's, running her finger lightly along the baby's cheek.

Paul ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. "I know who I'm calling when I want a babysitter."

John snapped his head up to look at his friend. "Dude…" Paul grinned.

Lilian took Aurora back into her arms, walking slowly over to Stephanie, and then handing the baby back to her mother. "Steph, she is beautiful. I am so happy for you." Leaning down, she hugged her friend.

John stood up and walked over to give Stephanie a hug of his own. "I'm very happy for you Steph, you've got a pretty girl right there. I'm sure her daddy ain't going to let her get mixed up with any of those wrestlers though, are ya?" he asked, turning to face Paul.

"Damn straight," The Game said quickly.

The brunette laughed and exchanged a smile with Lilian. "Besides, the two of us have seen how much trouble those wrestlers can be."

Lilian quickly agreed. "Oh God yes, I mean those egos!"

John and Paul exchanged a look, both rolling their eyes. "Let's just hope she doesn't turn out like the Divas, God help us if she does!"

"Care to repeat that?"

"Uh, I hope she's just like her Mother." Paul flashed his wife an innocent grin. "Love ya babe."

* * *

Once John and Lilian had reached the car, he quickly got in the driver's seat. She laughed and got on the other side. "John, that baby is like a doll. And just holding her, I want to be able to do that every day with my own baby."

Sighing, he turned to her, pulling the keys out of the ignition. "Lilian, you know I love you, right?" She nodded. "Okay, I know how much you want a family, and I do too. But I think right now, for both of us, that wouldn't be the best to do. Your first CD is about to come out, I'm at the top of my game pretty much. I'm sorry. I think it'd be better thought if we waited until a couple of years after we were married to start thinking about a family." He took a deep breath, waiting for her to slap him.

Instead, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "You are so perfect!"

Confused, he shook his head. "Why aren't you mad?"

"Because you have the maturity to realize we aren't ready for that yet."

He grinned softly. "I was waiting to be slapped."

Laughing, she shook her head. "Don't get me wrong, if I found out tomorrow we were pregnant I would be happy, but I still think we need to wait a little longer. I want to be able to dedicate all of my time to our baby not to mention I'd prefer a pregnancy that didn't involve me running around all the time. Which in the next few months is what I'll be doing."

He grinned and cupped her face, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "When it's time, you'll be an amazing mother. You were wonderful in there and you knew exactly how to calm her down."

"I had a lot of practice with my nieces, and for most women it can come naturally."

"Do you want to go get something to eat? I'm starving," he said randomly.

"Of course! I love food!" She giggled and looked out of the front window. "And I love you even more."

John pulled out of the parking lot. "I have to think about which I love more because you know food is really good."

She slapped him on the arm playfully. "That hurts, what if I was a cutter? I would be in a bathroom, cutting myself!"

He chuckled. "You don't even like it when your hair gets tangled and you have to have me comb them out. There's no way you could withstand the pain of cutting your wrists. Which brings me to my next point: how in the hell are you going to have a kid when you don't have any sort of pain tolerance?"

"Drugs baby." She smiled sweetly. "Lots and lots of them!"

He snickered over at her as he drove. "I have no comment on that, though I didn't know I was engaged to a drug addict!"

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "I'm not a drug addict, I just have a little problem. God John, the therapists said I'd be okay. Why can't you be supportive?"

He tried to remain serious but it was no use, one look at her expression and he was laughing. "You're wrong, plain and simple."

She gasped. "I am never wrong! I am Lilian Garcia! Hello!"

He pulled the car into a little sandwich shop. "Let's go eat, Lilian Garcia! Somebody might catch us together and I could be seen as the one Lilian Garcia is engaged to!" He gasped as though his face would be all over Hollywood. "This could do wonders for my career!"

"You are an asshole," she said, nodding.

He snickered. "Oh but I'm Lilian Garcia's asshole!" He made a face and groaned. "Wait...forget I said that."

Lilian giggled and climbed out of the car. "My God, you're lucky I love you." Taking his hand she led him inside.

Close to an hour later they were on their way back to the hotel.

"Mmm, I'm so full."

"Considering how much you ate? I'm not surprised!"

"Shut up before I hurt you." She flashed him a smile, leaving the rest unsaid as they headed back.

John pulled his car into a spot and helped Lilian out. "Come on, even if we're not ready for a baby we can still practice!"

She rolled her eyes and yawned softly. "Sorry, I'm going to bed, all the traveling has worn me out." With a wink, she headed inside and up to the room flopping down on the bed. She was asleep before he even got to the room.

He laughed softly as he closed and locked the door. After changing and turning off the lights he joined her, quickly drifting off as well.


	10. Doctor, Doctor

Lilian reached over, turning off her television before turning to face John.

"Baby, pass me the phone please?"

"Gonna vote for Natalie?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Please, the only one I vote for is Travis."

"Travis?" John made a face. "Isn't he gay?"

She smiled sweetly, reaching over him she grabbed the phone herself. "If he is? Then I'll personally make him straight."

He gasped, smacking her bottom lightly. "You are so wrong! The kids like 20 anyway."

"So..." She shrugged, dialing in the numbers. "He's still legal."

"I'm legal too," he replied with a wink.

"You sure don't act like it," she mumbled.

"Hey! You know, that'll hurt a man." Reaching up, he turned on a lamp that illuminated her living room slightly. "Then pass me the phone, because I'm going to vote for Heidi."

Lilian finished voting and snapped her head up to look at him. "Like hell you are! You are not voting for that horse!"

"Ouch!" He chuckled and grabbed the phone. "Maybe I'll vote for…Benji."

"You would go gay for Benji."

Please tell me you didn't just say that."

She snickered and stretched out, resting her legs in his lap. "Oh, but I did."

"I would not go gay for anyone…especially not him!"

Lilian tilted her head, trying to keep a serious face. "But baby, it'd be hot!"

John groaned and shook his head, playfully pushing her legs off of him. "It would not! The only hot part would be me!"

"Is the ego big enough?"

"No but my..."

She leaned up, clamping her hand over his mouth. "Don't go there, I don't want to hurt your ego by disagreeing."

"You never disagree with my big –"

"JOHNATHON!"

"LILIAN!" he mocked.

She swatted his chest. "I think I'm going to go take a shower."

"You take more showers than anyone I know."

"And that is why I don't stink, unlike you!" She smiled and got off the couch.

He gasped. "I do not stink. I smell perty!"

She groaned softly. "I take it back, you wouldn't turn gay for Benji. You already ARE gay!" Flashing him a sweet smile, she ran up the steps before he could catch her.

"Lilian Garcia I'm going to hurt you for that!" John jumped to his feet, running after her. By the time he reached her bathroom, she already had the water running and was stepping into the steamy water.

"John…baby could you pass me my shampoo?"

He grinned and stripped down before starting to climb in with her.

"Johnathon! I asked for my shampoo, not you, you big dork! Now get." She snickered as he pouted. "Not gonna work, now go." She pushed him lightly, smiling once he climbed out.

He sent her a glare and pulled his clothes back on. "Just for that, I'm going to bed!"

"Sure you are." Leaning out she grabbed her shampoo and blew him a kiss. "Bye bye Johnathon."

Later that night when they had both gone to bed, Lilian woke him up, groaning softly. Groggily, he looked down at Lilian who had her arms wrapped around herself. Her face showed a pained expression, which caused him to sit up and look at her with concern.

"Lily?" He shook her lightly, not wanting to scare her. She twisted around, keeping her hands clenched around her abdomen. Growing worried, he shook her again, forcing her to wake up.

"John," she groaned out before jerking awake.

"Are you okay?"

He barely had time to get his question out before she ran to the bathroom. He caught up with her, pulling her hair back just as she emptied her stomach. John rubbed her back softly and then got her a glass of cold water so she could rinse out her mouth.

After a few minutes, John finally spoke up. "You think you're okay to get up now?" She slowly nodded her head and moved to stand, only to be stopped by him. "Just relax, I've got you." Adjusting her in his arms, he slowly stood up cradling her against his chest. He carried her back to bed, gently laying her down. He leaned over her, pressing his lips to her head. "Lily, you're burning up."

She groaned softly, closing her eyes. "No, I'm fine."

He stood up, walking into the bathroom to wet a washcloth. "No you're not." He murmured, softly placing the cool cloth on her head. "I'm gonna go get you something. What all is hurting?"

"My head and my stomach."

"Alright, just hold on, I'll be right back." He smoothed her hair back and hurried off. Lilian laid back on the pillows, throwing the blankets off. John came back in the room carrying another glass of water and various other things. He set everything down on the nightstand next to her and sat on the edge of the bed. "Baby, you got to keep a blanket on you."

"No, it's too hot," she whispered.

He placed his hand on her forehead and then to her cheeks. "Lilian, you are on fire. You cannot get a chill." He pulled the sheet up to her waist. "Do you think you have the flu?"

"I don't know," she replied slowly. "Maybe I ate something bad."

Nodding his head, John got the medicine ready for her. Placing it on the nightstand for a second, he helped her to sit up. "Alright, let's get this in you then you can lay back down." He used one arm to keep her sitting up as he reached over for the cup. Once the medicine was in her, he helped her to lie back down. Turning the lights off before he joined her.

"John, why don't you sleep downstairs?" She whimpered softly in pain. "Don't want…you getting sick too."

He shook his head, wrapping his arms around her. "Hey, don't go worrying about me. You're the important one right now. And If I get sick? You can play nurse."

His attempt at a joke was rewarded with a small laugh. "Can I sleep?"

"Of course, you don't get more medicine for a few hours, so get some rest."

She quickly fell back asleep, waking up several times throughout the remainder of the night to rush to the bathroom. John was right behind her, trying to comfort and soothe her in any way possible. When morning finally rolled around, Lilian had finally fallen into a deep sleep. John woke up and tried to stay as quiet as possible. When she finally woke up, her normal color had paled. He felt her forehead again.

"We need to get you to a doctor," he said softly.

"No," she groaned, closing her eyes. "No, I'm fine. I just ate something that didn't agree with me."

"You don't have a fever from food poisoning."

"Then maybe I'm pregnant," she murmured sleepily, her eyes fluttering closed again.

Her words washed over him, delaying his reaction for a few seconds. "Lil…you wouldn't have a fever from that either. Now let's go, I'm getting you checked."

"Don't want to. Want to sleep." She snuggled against her pillow, murmuring to herself. "Sleep is good. Oh sleep how I looooove you!"

He shook his head and walked over to her purse. Grabbing her cell he searched through the phonebook, finally finding the doctor's number he dialed. After a few minutes he hung up and walked back over to her side. She looked so peaceful, he almost hated waking her but he had to. "Come on, we have to get you dressed."

She clung to the pillow, whimpering softly. "No!"

Sighing, he sat on the bed. He rubbed her back softly. "Sweetheart, you have to. You need to see a doctor."

She rolled over on her back. "No, I'm fine. I'll be fine. I just need sleep. Sleep, sleep, sleeeeep."

_What in the hell did I give you last night? _He stood up and walked over to her dresser where he pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "C'mon Lily, you can sleep when we get back."

"Mmm?" She buried her face in the pillow.

"Do not make me dress you." He sat back down next to her. "I'm worried about you, okay? Will you please do this? For me?"

She sighed heavily and forced her eyes open. "Fine." With great effort and his help she was up and dressed. "John..." She whined, looking up at him. "My hair's a mess, and I don't have the strength to do it."

Moving to sit behind her, John grabbed her brush, slowly moving it through her blonde locks. "I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No." She leaned her head forward, her eyes fluttering shut once more.

After a few minutes he set the brush down, helped her put on some shoes then lifted her into his arms. He gently placed her in the backseat of the car, figuring this way she could lay down. Once she was fully settled he moved to the driver's seat, started the car and backed onto the street.

"Lilian Garcia?" the nurse called from the doorway.

John helped her stand and they slowly headed to the back. The doctor arrived shortly. "What seems to be the problem?"

Lilian mustered up all of her strength. "I woke up last night throwing up. My head is killing me. My legs ache. My back is throbbing. And because I am here, I cannot go to sleep and relieve my constant exhaustion."

The doctor smiled. "Sounds like somebody has a case of the flu bug." He checked her stats and made sure her throat and ears were okay before sitting back down and facing John. "I want you to make sure she has plenty of fluids in her, and lots of bed rest. I'm sure she'll be fine in a day or two."

They paid the receptionist at the front desk and then returned back to Lilian's house. John helped her change clothes and get her into bed. "You can go back to sleep now. Thank you for going, baby." He leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Mmhm." She yawned softly, snuggling against her pillows. "You're lucky I love you."

"I know, I know." He sat with her, watching her sleep for a few minutes before heading downstairs.

A few hours later, after the medicine and sleep had kicked in, Lilian slowly made her way down the stairs.

"Oh no, you're going back to bed!"

"But John..." She pouted down at him, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "It's lonely up there."

He grinned softly, making his way over to her. "Which is why I'll come join you." He gently lifted her into his arms and carried her back to bed. "You should be under covers anyway."

"Will you keep me warm instead?" She scooted over, lying in his arms once he joined her.

"Of course I will, but we'll be under covers too." Pressing a soft kiss to her head he pulled the covers back over them. He softly played with her hair, soothing her back to sleep.

Her breathing finally lulled him off to sleep too. They slept for the rest of the afternoon, until both of their empty stomachs woke them up.

"I'll go make you some soup," he said after a few minutes.

"I don't want soup," she protested.

"You never want anything that you need to have."

"I needed those Prada boots."

He chuckled and sat up. "Do you want to eat downstairs then? Would that make it more suitable?" He smiled, picturing her rolling her eyes.

"Yes it would, and I would like to watch a movie too."

"Yes my Queen, and would you like some Swiss Chocolate that has been handmade by the poor sweating children in Switzerland." His voice picked up a thick, Swiss accent. "My name is Olga, yaaah." Lilian giggled and rested her arms around his waist. He winked and climbed out of bed, helping her to her feet. "Think you can walk?"

"Uh uh, I need you to carry me." She batted her lashes and sent him a pout. "Pleeeeease?"

"As you wish." He laughed, carrying her down to the sofa so he could make her the soup. Once dinner was finished, the two cuddled on the sofa, Lilian resting comfortably in his arms, her head against his chest as they watched Rumor Has It. Halfway through the movie the second dose of medicine was starting to kick in and she felt herself dosing off once more.

John smiled down at her, rubbing her back as the rest of the movie played. He reached over, turning the television off and started to move her. She held onto him tighter. "Noo, John don't leave me, John no!"

He frowned and tightened his hold on her. "Baby you're having a bad dream, I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her head softly, rubbing her arms to calm her. "I was gonna move us to the bed, that's all."

"Please don't go," she murmured.

"Lily, wake up, you're fine. I won't leave you."

She opened her eyes, trying to shake the cobwebs out of her head. "John?"

"Yeah? I'm right here, baby. Let's get you back to bed." He lifted her off the couch and headed for the stairs.

Once he laid her in bed, she rolled to her side, draping her arm over the empty space next to her. "What in the hell is wrong with me?" she muttered.

He smiled and laid next to her. "You're sick. You are completely drained. Go ahead and get some sleep, okay?" She nodded and curled up next to him.

She sighed softly, lifting her head up to look at him. "John?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Thank you." At his confussed look she pressed on. "For taking care of me, for loving me, for...well everything. I love you."

He leaned down, brushing a light kiss over her lips. "You don't have to thank me for that, I do it all because I love you. Now get some rest."

She nodded her head, letting the steady beating of his heart lull her back to sleep. Within minutes of her falling asleep, exhaustion won over, and he too fell asleep with her. His arms wrapped tightly around her, his head against her's.


	11. RAW July 31, 2006

Lilian had a huge grin on her face as she walked through the curtain. She headed for catering, figuring John would be there. Once she stepped into the room, she spotted him leaning against one of the nearly empty tables, drinking a bottle of water. "Hey baby!" She walked up to him cheerfully.

He swallowed his drink and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so happy, my little Madonna?"

She looked at him and giggled. "Madonna? What are you talking about?"

"Carlito, Carlito, Carlito," he replied in a high pitched, sing-song voice.

She laughed again. "I like his song!"

"I thought you liked my song!"

"I do!" She replied with a laugh.

"Well then why don't you sing along with mine, hmmm?"

"John, you don't even sing! It's rapping." She arched a brow and smirked. "Do you want me to rap?"

He made a face. "No! You've rapped before and it was just...so wrong. I mean it makes your dancing look good."

She tried acting offended but couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Stop hating, I got mad skillz yo."

John groaned loudly and stepped back from her. "I do NOT know you!"

She feigned insult. "John, that hurts! You know, you keep making me feel like a shallow person that has no feelings. I just, sometimes I think you and the world would be better off without me!" She sniffed.

"You're right," he agreed.

She gasped. "You bastard! I resent that."

"You weren't sayin' that last night." He winked and took her by the hand, leading her back to his locker room so they could get packed.

She sent him a playfully glare, pulling her hand from his grasp. "Maybe I'll go find Carlito. I can go 'Carlito, Carlito, Carlito all night long!" She smiled sweetly, purposely swaying her hips as she walked in front of him. "I mean we can talk in Spanish, it'll be great!"

He sent her a look and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Now Lil, you don't want to do that. I like Carlito and all but if he touches my fiancée I'd have to kill him."

"Why must you be so violent all the time? Come on, show your sappy side more often."

He chuckled and started to pack his bag. "It ain't gonna happen woman."

She sat down, grumbling. "I can't wait for you to get sick like I did."

"I will not get sick. I am invincible. There is no illness that can bring me down!"

Lilian giggled. "Hardly! You were whining like a baby when you got a paper cut the other night."

"It was on the inside of my finger. That is a very sensitive part of my skin," he defended.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Sensitive my ass."

"Yes, my ass is sensitive too, ya like?" He turned around to 'model' the body part of the subject.

Lilian smirked to herself, pulled her hand back and slapped him hard on his ass. "Eh, I've seen better ones personally."

He yelped and rubbed his ass before glaring back at her. "That's it, you're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

She crossed her arms and laughed. "Yeah right, you couldn't last without me in your bed tonight."

He arched a brow and smirked. "Care to put your money where your mouth is?"

"Fine by me, 'cause my mouth isn't going anywhere…which means neither is my money."

"How much?"

"If you can go all night tonight without sex, I will gladly hand you a hundred dollars in cash," she said confidently.

"Let's seal it with a kiss."

She shook her head. "Cheating already, John? It's not looking too bright for you and your wallet."

He threw his bag over his shoulder and picked her up as well. "We'll just see who's lacking in the financial department by the end of the night," he said, and then added, "honey," with a smirk.

She yawned playfully as he carried her out to the car. "Can you walk a little faster please?"

"No but I can drop you." He grinned sweetly down at her and stopped beside the car. "Wanna ride in the trunk?"

"Ha ha ha, you're just so damn funny!" She slipped out of his arms and reached in his pocket grabbing the keys.

"That's cheating!"

"How do you figure?"

"Your hand brushed against my-"

She cut him off with a laugh. "Keep dreaming Romeo." Blowing him a kiss she unlocked the doors and climbed in the driver's side.

He jumped in the car quickly, just before she drove off. They arrived at the hotel and Lilian quickly hurried to the bathroom with her bag. John shrugged and slipped off his shirt and shorts. He flopped down on the bed, turning on the TV.

"So John," she called from the bathroom, "what makes you so sure you can win this bet?"

"Because I'm John Cena!" he retorted. He then turned to face the bathroom door where Lilian was standing.

"Uh huh," she taunted, walking forward.

His eyes grew wider as he took in what she was wearing: a set of black, lacy lingerie. "Cheating! Unfair! I call…uh…foul…touchd- no…damn!"

She smiled sweetly and crawled up on the bed very slowly, stretching out beside him. "Mmm…it's so hot in here." She toyed with the strap of her bra, moving it off her shoulder and smiled over at him. "You wouldn't mind if I slept naked…would you?"

His jaw dropped and he climbed off of the bed. "I'm sleeping in the bathroom tonight!"

She laughed and grabbed his hand pulling him back onto the bed. "Nope, that'd be cheating."

"Why must you make up new rules as we go along?"

"Because I'm Lilian Garcia," she retorted, mimicking his tone from earlier.

"And you're that damn good?" He snickered. "Go on, you know you wanna say it."

She rolled her eyes and flipped him off.

He groaned. "I would, but I can't! It'd cost me $100!"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You make me sound like a hooker."

"Well…"

"Callate! Shut up!"

He frowned. "See, every time you say something in," he did finger quotes, "español, it's always mean!"

"Well then," she got to her knees and looked at him, "you gotta ask yourself something?"

"And what's that?" he challenged.

"Am I worth a hundred dollars?"

He looked at her for a minute, and then he got a knowing expression on his face. "I know exactly what you're doing. You can't stand the fact that we won't be having any sort of sexcapades tonight, and that kills you. But you're too damn competitive to admit it and you don't want to lose. Therefore, you're attacking me, the one you know will crack first at the first sign of anything sexual." He laughed. "I got you all figured out, Garcia."

"Actually that wasn't my plan. So answer the question Johnathon, am I worth $100?"

He moved away from her and laid back against the pillows. "No."

"Excuse me?" She leaned back on her heels, resting her hands on her thighs.

"Ah that came out wrong." He turned onto his side so he could face her. "You're worth much more than that, Lil and you know it."

She smiled down at him. "It never hurts to hear it though. And I'd kiss you for that, but I'd be breaking the rules. Sorry!"

"Oh fuck rules, I'll give you any amount of money you want, but you are not allowed to walk around in _that _and not, oh how should we put this, attend to my needs."

She rolled her eyes. "I believe the correct term would be ruck fules."

"Ruck fules, fuck rules, what the fuck ever!" He laughed and pulled her down on top of him.

"You are so crude." She flipped her hair out of her face. "Guess what!"

_Do I even want to get into this? _"What?"

"We're goin' down under tomorrow, mate!" she said in a thick Australian accent.

He laughed. "Why, ain't you a beaut!"

"Hey! I am not a nasty snake or lizard!"

"Gorgeous!"

"Oh...I knew that, really."

He chuckled softly. "Sure you did, just admit it I know one language you don't!"

"Baby, speaking with an Australian accent doesn't make it another language really."

"We're gonna ignore that for now." He winked and rubbed her lower back. "Now back to that bet..."

She laughed and slapped his chest playfully. "But I'm tirrrred!"

He growled softly. "Do you realize how hot it is that you roll your r's even when you speaking English?"

"Do you realize you're still not getting any?" She moved her body on top of his trying to get comfortable.

"But Lilian," he whined, while his finger traced around the clasp of her bra. "This isn't fair! You're going to kill me. What if something falls off!"

She picked her head up and laughed. "Nothing is going to fall off, I promise."

"You're not a doctor. You don't know that!"

"Go to bed." She kicked the sheets off of her. "And why is it so dang hot in this room!"

"Well look who you're layin' next to," he said, winking.

She grabbed the remote. "Yeah, a big lug." Idly, she clicked through the channels. "I think I'll watch a Lifetime movie!"

He grinned, pulling her fully into his lap as he nuzzled her neck. "Fine you watch your movie and I'll have my own fun."

She tilted her head, figuring it wouldn't hurt to give into him a little bit, especially when it felt this good. Turning the TV on, she purred softly.

John smirked against her skin, running his tongue along her tender flesh. His fingers moved down her thighs, just teasing her.

She moved against him, trying to focus on the screen. "John..." She managed to get out, biting her lip to stop the moan from escaping.

"Yes Lily?"

"I'm trying to focus here..."

"As am I baby." He grinned down at her before going back to his previous movements.

After a half hour had passed John finally settled down enough to watch the movie with her, taking a quick glance down at the small blonde in his arms her realized she was asleep. "Way to kill the mood, Garcia." He muttered playfully as he adjusted her in his arms, leaning his head back it wasn't much longer 'til he too drifted off.


	12. RAW August 7, 2006

**Okay 1. I keep forgetting to say the voting we were talking about a couple chapters ago was from the reality show So You Think You Can Dance. I'm sorry I didn't say what it was before, hopefully you all didn't get too confused.   
2. RAW ruled last night. Kristen and I freaked out when John got to face Viscera. That kicked ass. Then poor Lilian, acting scared, then pissed then she was so proud John won. She is such a whore! lmao**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter...obviously. Enjoy!**

* * *

John grinned to himself as Lilian walked behind the curtain, stepping back behind the wall he waited 'til she walked past before grabbing her from behind.

"Well well, if it isn't my personal cheerleader?"

Lilian giggled and turned in his arms wrapping her arms around his neck. "If you hadn't said something, you would have ended up on the floor!"

"Down killer." He winked and maneuvered her in his arms so that he could carry her to their locker room. "You know Blondie, your wanting to check on me was pretty obvious."

She sent him a playful pout. "Oops?"

"Yeah, oops!" He chuckled and watched as she changed into a pair of jeans and one of his t-shirts. "I must say, the look on your face was priceless. I thought for sure you were going to walk right in the ring and slap the taste of his mouth."

She grinned. "Well, I wanted to I guess. But really? No, I was just acting. I had so much fun though!"

"It showed." He grabbed their bags. "You want to go get something to eat or no?"

"Yeah! I'm starving!" she replied excitedly.

"Alright, Jesus, you're all hyper again this week!"

She snickered and zipped up her bag. "It's such a rush. I swear it's almost better than sex!"

Hearing her words, what ever John was holding in his hands fell to the floor. "Whoa, back up, there's nothing better than sex with me!"

She giggled. "Well there is chocolate...ooh and shopping, especially for boots!"

John pouted and shot her a look. "Done yet?"

"Well I could keep going if you want!"

"No, no, let's go eat." He gave her a funny look before opening the door for her.

A couple minutes later, John parked their rental into the lot of a Souper Salad. Once inside, they both quickly filled a couple of plates with various foods before finding a table to sit at.

"So John," Lilian started, picking her fork up, "how much fun did you have beating the hell out of Nelson?"

"Oh, I damn well enjoyed myself, baby. I might've been a bit too stiff, but it's fine. I apologized after."

"Aw, well now I can really say that you would do for me what John Triton does for Kate in your little movie." She wigged her eyebrows at him and then took a bite of salad.

"Well of course I would, Lil! I'm not sure I could survive being shot at a million times by trained killers, but hey, I'd do my best."

"So you wouldn't take bullets for me? I would for you!" She pouted over at him before eating some more of her salad.

"Now that's not what I said baby."

She smiled sweetly slipping her foot out of her flats and rubbing his leg. "I'm just playing with you." She looked up at him, a playful sparkle in her eyes.

"Should I ignore the pun?" He groaned softly, shooting her a look.

She tilted her head and moved her foot higher. "Hey baby, you know that kitchen scene in your movie? Think it has the same effect in a restaurant?"

His eyes widen and he reached down grabbing her foot in his hand. "Don't you start because we both know you won't go through with it!"

"Oh I won't?" She glanced around the partly empty restaurant and then put her fork down. "You know John, the cover on that book, and the movie poster, you look so sexy. Have I ever told you how much I love a man in uniform?"

"You are such a tease," he said, trying to stay strong.

"How am I teasing? Teasing would imply that I would simply talk it up and do nothing about it. We both know that isn't who I am." She took a drink of her water, thinking. "Do you think they have vanilla ice cream here?"

"Lilian! Stop that!"

She arched a brow, resting her foot higher up in his lap. "Stop what? Oooh and maybe they'll have some whipped cream too."

"Lilian..." He forced out trying to stop himself from groaning. "You know what!"

She smiled sweetly and called the waitress over, ordering a bowl of vanilla ice cream with extra whipped cream. Turning back to John she twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Personally, I don't think _you_ will go through this."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't tempt me."

Lilian smiled brightly when the waitress brought over the ice cream. "Thank you!" Once the waitress walked away she grabbed John's hand and had him scoop up some whip cream, glancing around to make sure no one was looking she leaned forward and took his finger into his mouth. Twirling her tongue around his finger before she pulled back, "Mmmm."

John quickly surveyed the room, making sure nobody was looking at them. "Knock it off!"

She looked at him with sad, puppy dog eyes. "But John…"

"No, this is a public place. And as much as I think some PDA would be exciting, I'd much rather take this back to the hotel. So eat up." He stabbed a piece of salad, emphasizing his point.

They finished eating and John quickly paid the bill before heading out the door. In the car, Lilian sat on her knees so she could lean over to him. "I told you that your picture was sexy, right?" He nodded. "Well, I always think you look powerful and very domineering."

He looked at her. "You're going to pull a Dany on me and smack me upside my head when we first see the movie at the premier, aren't you?" he asked, making reference to The Rock's wife, Dany, who had slapped him in the head when they first saw his love scene in Walking Tall.

"Oh, you're damn right." She smiled innocently before letting her fingers play with the soft hairs at the nape of his neck.

"I figured as much." He sent her a grin before leaning over and capturing her lips in a firm yet loving kiss before he pulled back. "Think that can hold you off until we get the hotel?"

She tilted her head and chewed on her bottom lip. "I'm not really sure..." She moved her fingers down his chest, slipping her hand under his shirt. She leaned closer purring softly in his ear.

John shivered and looked down at her. "What's gotten into you? Not that I mind, but you're never this aggressive!"

She smiled sheepishly up at him. "Can't a girl try to take advantage of her fiancée anymore?"

"Well yes, but usually if I try something like this you're slapping me and calling me a pig!"

"Duh, you can't put your hand down my shirt and expect to get away with it!" She shook her head.

"How about jeans? Can I put my hands down your jeans and get away with it?"

"You most certainly can not! Are you trying to kill me before my birthday?"

He pushed his bottom lip out into an exaggerated pout. "I wouldn't do such things! But fine, have it your way."

He pushed the gas pedal down further and they arrived at the hotel in half the time. Once he parked she climbed out and ran over to his side jumping in his arms once he climbed out. John groaned playfully. "What's this? Are we having sex in the parking lot?" His expression perked at the mere thought.

She smacked his chest lightly and rolled her eyes. "I'm not feeling that adventurous! But I would love for you to carry me up to our room." She pouted and batted her lashes, knowing he couldn't say no when she did that.

"Should I start calling you my Queen?" he asked with a smirk as he walked around to the trunk, adjusting her so he could grab their bags as well.

"You don't have to, but I wouldn't object." She sighed playfully and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Though 'Queen Lilian' does have a nice ring to it."

"I suppose you want me to carry you over the threshold too?" he asked as they approached their door.

"Well, practice does make perfect."

"Get down, you monkey," he said after rolling his eyes. After setting her on the floor, he pushed the room key in the slot, opening the door.

Lilian quickly sat on the bed, followed by John. "Well, here we are…"

"Yeah," he said quietly, "we're here."

They sat in silence for a little bit longer. "John, I feel like it's the night of my senior prom. This is ridiculous," she added, giggling.

"Your senior prom?" he asked, confused. "I don't get…oh…LILIAN!"

"What?" She giggled once more. "My goodness, you act like this is our first time sleeping together!"

"It just feels…different tonight."

She crawled over to him sitting in his lap. "Because I'm taking control this time?" Her eyes sparkled with amusement as she lifted his shirt off. "Let yourself enjoy it, John."

"I am enjoying it!" He grinned softly and rubbed her hips.

"Good," she said, tracing random patterns on his bare chest. "Because I really wouldn't mind you showing me exactly how powerful and dominant and sexy you are."

He looked into her eyes and saw a look he was pretty sure he'd never seen before. He didn't think he could ever see that and forget about it a day later.

"You're being awfully quiet," she pointed out after he didn't say anything. "Is something wrong?" she asked, suddenly worried.

"No," he replied quietly, then again, but louder, "No. Nothing is wrong."

"Are you sure?" He nodded. "Absolutely, 100 percent, no doubt about it –"

"Lilian! I'm fine, nothing's wrong."

She lifted her hands and cupped his face. "John, please tell me what's wrong."

He turned his head pressing a kiss to her palm. "Lil, nothing is wrong."

She sighed, her shoulders slumping as she slid off of his lap.

"Wait, where are you going?"

She shrugged and walked over to her bag pulling out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "To take a shower, then get changed for bed."

John sighed and laid back on the bed watching her go. He heard the water running and decided he should make it up to her. Nothing was wrong; he was just thrown off by her boldness.

Stepping into the bathroom, he smiled to himself as she sang some song he thought he recognized. He watched her through the shower curtain, just looking at her silhouette. While she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, he quickly stripped out of his clothes and pulled the curtain back.

"John!" she gasped. "Dios mio, you scared me! What're you doing?" she asked, obviously coming down from being scared.

"I just wanted to show you nothing was wrong," he answered, smirking.

She smiled softly and stepped forward, giving him more room. "I know I shouldn't have kept asking, you just had me worried."

He turned her to face him. "I don't blame you, I can be just as persistent. But honestly, I'm fine." He kissed her softly before sending her a grin and grabbing her body sponge. "Need some help?"

She turned her back to him and nodded. "Mmhm, you know how I have problems reaching my back." She shivered when he decided to use his hands instead. "What are you doing?"

"Washing your back?" He sent her a wink and stepped closer wrapping an arm around her waist once he finished. "Anywhere else?"

Lilian leaned back against him, tilting her head to kiss his neck. "Nope, that's perfect."

He slid his hands down her sides and back up again. "If I ask you something, do you promise to answer me honestly and not just because you're going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life?"

She grinned and nodded. "Of course, I'm always honest with you."

"Okay, based on reading it, do you think my movie will be okay?"

She looked up at him. "You're worried your movie will fail miserably?"

"Thanks for putting it nicely," he joked, "and yes, I am."

"I love the story, John. I think it will appeal to more people because of the action and the violence. You have guns and explosions in there, baby, people will love it! I did, and I had to try and picture myself as that stupid little tramp."

He grinned softly and pulled her a little closer, turning her to face him. "Would it make you feel better if whenever we did scenes together I told you that I was picturing you?"

She smiled up at him, moving her arms to rest around his neck. "It would as long as you're not just saying that."

"I'm always honest with you, this time's no different."

She leaned up and kissed him softly. "And that is why I love you."

"I thought you loved me because of my good lucks?"

"Actually...it's the money." She sent him an innocent smile. "Now let me finish my hair so we can get out of here."

He pouted, reluctantly letting her go. "Do I at least get to dry you off?"

Lilian laughed as she grabbed her conditioner and started on her hair. "Yes John, you can dry me off."

"Yay!" he said happily.

She smiled, shaking her head as she leaned back to rinse off. "Sometimes, I think you're a 12 year old in a 29 year old's body."

"Are you saying I'm immature?"

"Yes," she answered without opening her eyes.

John reached out and grabbed a towel after turning the water off.

"Hey! I wasn't done!"

"You are now!" He wrapped the towel around her and then carried her out of the shower and into the bedroom.

She sighed playfully. "Why must you be so controlling, hmm?" Glancing up at him once he put her down she smirked. "Can you dress me while you're at it?"

He snickered and reached over grabbing her cloths for the night. "And I'm the controlling one?"

"Well...yeah." She winked, sitting up to help him out some. Once they were both dressed he moved to sit behind her and grabbed her brush. "Come here."

She smiled and settled down in his lap, sighing contently as he gently ran the brush through her hair. "You're too good to me."

He grinned down at her, saying playfully. "I know."

Later on that night, John was sitting on the couch, watching Lilian sleep. Just as he was about to get up, she turned over slightly.

"John?"

"Yeah, I'm right here," he said, getting up from the couch and making his way back over to the bed.

"What were you doing up?" she asked groggily.

"I was just thinking." He pulled her up against him and ran his large hands over her smooth skin.

"About what?"

"You, getting married, settling down."

She propped herself up as best should could to look at him. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"God no! I was just thinking of how nice it'll be."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him softly. "Why are you not worn out? Because I am."

He grinned. Even in the dark, she could see his wide grin. "It's called stamina, Lil."

"Yeah but," she yawned, "I lost count after like seven times or something. I don't know."

"Well you said to show you how –"

"I know what I said," she said quickly, "I just didn't think you would take away my ability to walk. So I hope you're willing to carry me tomorrow, mister."

He chuckled. "We're going to see your sister tomorrow, baby. Which reminds me, why didn't we just stay with her? You always want to save on hotels and the time we can get a free bed, you don't want to."

"Do you honestly think we could've done what we did a few hours ago in my sister's house? She has children."

"Good point," he agreed. "How about I show you another side to the Marine?"

"And just what side would that be?"

"The softer," his fingers caressed over hers, "gentler," and then made their way down over her stomach, "more loving side," until they reach her legs where he rubbed his hands over the silky skin. He turned her so that she was on her back and then hovered over her. He pressed a soft and sensual kiss to her lips which grew heated as she pulled him down on top of her.


	13. RAW August 14, 2006

**Okay, wtf is up with the bars? Anyways. :-p Katie, this chapter is so for you! Kristen and I hope everything is alright and we hope to talk to you soon! You'll know what's 'for you' when you get to it ;-) Everyone else - thank you for your reviews and reading, I know we can get a little...como se dice...loca on you, but it's all in good fun, right? Enjoy!**

-------------

By the time Lilian had changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, John was waiting and ready to go. He sat down on the bench, watching her zip up one of her suit cases.

"So do you want to fly out tonight, or get a hotel and fly out tomorrow?"

She turned to face him, running her brush through her hair. "It doesn't matter to me. It's not like we're in any hurry to get there. We have 'til Sunday."

He nodded. "Yeah, but we can save a hundred bucks by not staying in a hotel."

She threw the brush into the remaining open bag. "Only you would think of saving money."

He sent her a grin and got up grabbing her bags. "What can I say, you've taught me well."

"Aw, so you do listen to me? Who would have thought?" She smiled sweetly as he shot her a look.

"Yeah yeah, let's go and before you even think about it...you're not allowed to touch any of the photo albums!"

"Why not? Your mom and I didn't finish last time I was over." She sent him a pout as she climbed into the car. "We'll just send you out with the guys!"

"Come on, you have to be bored of the baby pictures by now!"

"No way! You were adorable."

He sighed and pulled the car out on the road. "So what are we doing? Hotel or airport?"

"Let's just go for a late flight. We'll sleep late," she decided.

"Alright, home it is. And remember, Vince has paid for my parents to go on a vacation for letting him use the house for that vignette."

Her eyes lit up. "So we get the house to ourselves?"

"Yep, and no matter how old I get, I can guarantee you my mom will run this speech by us before she leaves," he cleared his throat and went into a bad impression of what was supposed to be his mother. "Now John, there will be no parties in my house. If I find out there were more guys here than a few friends and your brothers, you will be in so much trouble. And don't even think about bringing in beer!" He cleared his throat again. "Then my dad will jump in with: Now honey, he's growing up! He has every right to do something like that!" He looked at Lilian, who was laughing. "Then he'll wink at me like I'm going to get laid by some college chick."

Lilian giggled. "Ooh, so I get to be said college girl right?"

"Well...I guess."

She reached over, smacking his thigh. "I feel no love!"

"Oh, you know I'm only joking. But no more abuse or I'm telling my mom!" He chuckled and stuck his tongue out.

"Go ahead, she likes me more! She'll even tell you so."

"Oh, I'm sure."

They arrived at the airport and boarded a flight to Boston. Lilian quickly fell asleep and didn't wake up until the plane landed. They loaded their stuff into John's truck and he drove to his parents' house in West Newbury.

"Would you please stay awake, Lil? You're making me tired."

"I'm sorry," she yawned and then flicked on the radio. "Here, allow me to sing for you."

He smiled and held his free hand in front of her face like a microphone. Lilian held on to his wrist and started belting out the words to Heartbreaker by Pat Benatar.

Once the song ended Lilian leaned her head against his shoulder, giggling. "Oh God, you know, you're the only one who does that for me."

He leaned down, kissing her temple. "That's because I'm the only one as crazy as you."

"True, true, which is why I love you." She looked up, smiling brightly as they approached his house.

John pulled the car into the driveway, not the least surprised to see his mom already outside waiting for them. He turned the car off, and turned to Lilian to see her already out of the car and walking over to his mom. He watched as the two women hugged, and smiled, climbing out. He grabbed the bags and walked over to them, hugging his mother tightly.

"Come on in you two, you guys deserve some sleep."

He nodded his head, sending Lilian a grin. "Well one of us already slept most of the way."

Lilian smiled sheepishly. "Sorry?"

His mother shook her head. "Don't you pay him any mind!"

As soon as John had the door opened, he was met by two paws on his chest and a pink tongue lapping at his face. He dropped the bags and wrapped his arms around the big rottweiler. "Hey Tyra, did ya miss me!" He started making mock growling sounds from the back of his throat and pushed the dog off before running into the front room, the dog quickly chasing him.

Lilian and his mom walked inside, shaking their heads. "That dog is going to just love you two staying here," his mother said.

Lilian smiled and turned to face her. "Carol, thank you so much for letting us stay. I really do appreciate it. It's so much better than paying money for a hotel, or flying down to his house in Florida or mine in Manhattan. I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it. We needed somebody to watch the house while we're down in Florida anyways."

"So that's where Vince sent ya? John didn't say."

"Yeah, Vince's a good man." Carol smiled. "Well, I've got the guest room all made up for you two since I doubt you want to stay in his old room."

Lilian sent her a smile. "You didn't have to go through all that trouble." She added teasingly, "John could have done it!"

Carol laughed and sent the blonde a smile. "Have I mentioned how much I'm going to love having a daughter?"

"Not lately, though the last time we talked, I think you did."

"Well in that case, I'm going to love having you around!" She gave her a gentle squeeze before leading her over to the couch. "Should we finish those photo albums?"

Before Lilian could reply, John came back into the room. "Mom, Lily's kinda getting bored of those things."

The small blonde sent him a look before turning back to his mother. "Don't mind him; I would love to see the rest of them."

"No, it's alright, you two had better get to bed," she said slowly, looking at her son. She glared at him, half serious, and then turned back to Lilian. "We can look at them tomorrow before we leave."

Lilian smiled. "I would love that."

The next morning, John's parents finished packing their things before setting all their suitcases by the door. John and Lilian came downstairs a little after 11, both of them yawning. He looked out the kitchen window and saw a familiar black SUV sitting in the drive way.

"Mom, what's Matt doing here!"

Lilian's eyes immediately lit up. "Matt's here!"

Carol walked into the kitchen, followed by John Sr. "He and Sarah are coming along with us."

"Vince paid for them too?" John scoffed. "Why doesn't he give me a vacation?"

Lilian rolled her eyes and shook her head. "The poor baby didn't get his usual 8 hours of sleep, so he's going to be cranky today." She smiled at his parents. "Is Isaac going too?"

"No," Carol said, looking away from the group, smiling slightly.

"So where's he going?" John pressed.

"Well," his mom drawled out, "we kind of told them you two would watch him."

Lilian covered John's mouth before he could reply. "We'd love to." Turning back to John, she smiled brightly. "We get to play house!"

"Plus, it'll be good practice for you guys," his mother added gently.

John looked between the two women with a groan. "Alright, we'll watch him. Do we at least get paid?"

"Johnathon!" "John!" Lilian and Carol both yelled simultaneously.

"I was only joking!" He snickered, glancing up as his brother and his family came walking in. "Hey guys."

Lilian climbed to her feet, rushing over to give them all a hug. She gently lifted baby Isaac into her arms, cradling him against her chest. "Hey little guy."

John hugged his sister-in-law and his brother, whispering in his ear, "I'm going to kill you."

"Love you too, man!" Matt said back, grinning.

"Alright, now John," Carol started with the speech he had relayed to Lilian the night before. He rolled his eyes, while Matt was behind her, mocking her every word. Sarah and Lilian giggled quietly.

Their father ushered his wife out the door. "We'll be back early Sunday morning. Carol left a list of numbers on the refrigerator for you if anything happens."

"We'll be fine," John insisted.

"Lil, I know you two will be okay, but if he starts to cough, I put some of his medicine in the bag I put on the kitchen table," Sarah instructed.

Lilian nodded. "Okay. You have both of our cell numbers right?"

"Yes, and so does Matt. Don't worry, we'll be calling daily." She smiled and took her son back from Lilian. She started talking to him and Lilian grinned.

Matt walked over to her and took her by the arm. "I will try to keep her on a tight leash, I promise."

She laughed and shook her head. "It's not a problem, I understand. She can call as much as she wants."

Sarah finally passed the baby back to Lilian. "Thanks again for doing this, we haven't been away since we had him."

"You guys deserve this, go on and have fun." She smiled over at John as he stepped closer. "We don't mind at all."

He nodded his head, wrapping an arm around his fiancée's waist. "We really don't. Now get going before I change my mind!" He sent them a wink to show he was only joking.

A little over an hour later, Lilian had Isaac fed and down for a nap. She settled down on the couch beside John, yawning softly.

"You're amazing with him, you know. It seems so natural for you." He said softly as he brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

"With a baby like Isaac, it's not hard. He's so cute, and God...I can't wait 'til we get to do this with our own baby."

"Yep, just a couple more years."

Lilian shrugged and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, but sometimes I think of how it wouldn't kill me to not re-sign. Trish and Amy are leaving, both for different reasons, but Trish is doing it to have a normal life."

"And you'd regret every second of it when your album comes out and you're a huge hit, but you can't go out to do concerts because you're at home with our baby," he replied knowingly.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know, I got it!" She laughed and smacked him in the arm. "So now that we're all alone in this big house for five days, what are we going to do?"

"Well I had a couple things in mind," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

She giggled softly, then made a face. "What if we wake the baby?"

John groaned playfully. "Tell me one thing, when you do get pregnant…can we still have sex?"

She tilted her head and thought it over. "Will it hurt the baby? I mean what if you poke his or her eye out!" She feigned fear as she looked over at him.

"Please tell me you're joking, please!" He crinkled his nose and nudged her onto her back.

Lilian looked up at him and tried not to laugh. "I'm serious, we can't risk hurting the baby!"

"Fine, but you know what I think we should do is practice." He grinned before leaning down over her to kiss her.

Lilian wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down. She was reaching for his shirt when Isaac began to cry.

"See, this is the exact reason why I say no children!" John grumbled, sitting up.

"Oh stop it. Maybe you should go see what's wrong?"

"Me!" He looked at her like she asked him to murder someone. "Why would you want me to do something like that?"

"Dios mio," she said laughing, and standing up. "Come on, you're more of a baby than he is." She grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs.

"Yeah, because he gets to sleep for as long as he wants!" John whined.

"You could sleep now if you want!" She tossed back, all but dragging him up to the baby's room.

"Very funny!" He stuck his tongue out, hanging back so that she could check on the baby.

"John, come here!" She glanced back at him, pointing to a spot next to her. "Now."

He grumbled and walked to her side, looking down at Isaac. "It'd be so much easier if you could talk and tell us what's wrong."

She laughed softly. "Why don't you pick him up?"

He nodded his head, gently leaning down to lift Isaac into his arms. "Hey buddy." He rubbed his back, moving the baby so that he could cradle him against his chest.

Lilian smiled as the baby quickly relaxed. "Looks like I'm not the only natural here."

"Lil…somethin' stinks."

"John, I told you to take a shower this morning!"

"No, I think Isaac here left you a present. So uh, why don't you take care of it?" he asked, handing her the baby.

"Me!" Lilian looked at him, shaking her head. "Nope, you can practice. Remember, like downstairs?" She held Isaac out for John and made a face. "¡Que apeste!"

"No, I don't think so. You're the one that wants a baby so bad, you do it!"

"Okay, okay, fine, we'll do it together," she resolved. She watched him lay the baby down and stand in front of him. "But, you might not want to stand there." She smirked; semi-regretting she had offered that piece of advice.

John simply smirked, not budging. "What's that supposed to me? I kind of have to stand in front of him to change him!"

She smirked inwardly. "You're right. Why don't you get the diaper off while I get his bag?" She had just made it to the bag when she heard him scream. Trying not to laugh, she called out, "Something wrong?"

"YES! He...he peed on me!"

"I tried to warn you, but you didn't listen."

He grumbled, struggling to put a diaper over the baby. "You knew I wouldn't listen, didn't you!"

She smiled sweetly and carried the bag over. "Hmm, maybe."

He looked at her, "What? No, 'I told you so'?"

"No, I'm pretty sure you learned your lesson." She smiled and pushed him gently. "Go get cleaned up, I'll finish up in here."

"What's the catch?" he asked, after stopping in the doorway.

"Nothing! Go, before I make you do this."

"Bye!"

Later in the evening, after dinner, they were all sitting on the couch. Lilian was playing with Isaac and John was flicking through the channels.

"Oh, John, before they left, Sarah told me that Isaac loves Finding Nemo."

"What's your point?" he asked, turning towards her.

"We should watch it, of course!"

"Is that the fish movie? The kiddie one?"

She nodded. "And we should watch it en español so that Isaac can learn the best language in the world."

"One, I don't even understand that movie in Spanish, how will he? Plus how will Matt and Sarah feel about him speaking Spanish?"

"Sarah said she wants Isaac to learn all that he can, it's best to start young. Besides I'm here to help!"

He scoffed and turned Nemo on in Spanish. "Can I go to sleep now?"

She shook her head and leaned against him, turning Isaac so he could face the TV. "No."

He wrapped his arms around her, resting his head against hers. "Fine, evil one."

"Shh, the movie is starting!"

As the movie played, Lilian kept giggling at random things that John clearly didn't understand. Isaac would laugh as well, but it was more directed towards the exaggerated expressions on the fishes' faces.

John shook his head. "I don't get it."

Lilian looked up at him. "Oh c'mon, how is a fish saying 'Luz, por favor,' not funny!"

"'Light, please,' since when is that funny?" His jaw dropped, suddenly realizing what he said. "Oh my God, I just understand what you said in Spanish. You are taking over my brain. I'm not even John anymore, just call me Juan, really."

Lilian started laughing even harder. "Juan…I love it!"

He shook his head and looked down at the now sleeping baby. "I don't think your movie fest interested him in the least."

She stood up carefully, trying not to wake him. "He's had a very busy day, I'm sure he's exhausted."

"Come on, let's get him to bed then maybe we should turn in." He leaned over, turning the television and lights off before carefully guiding her up the stairs.

After gently laying the baby down and turning the monitor on, she turned to face John with a smile. "Okay, off to bed, baby."

He nodded his head and lifted her up into his arms, carrying her to the guest room and gently climbing into bed with her. "Hey Lily?"

She snuggled into his frame, laying her head on his chest. "Yeah?"

"Are you gonna breast feed our baby?"

She arched a brow and looked up at him. "Do I even want to know why you're asking?"

He shrugged and sent her a silly grin. "Just gonna suggest we start practicing..."

She rolled her eyes and laid her head back down. "Good night, Juan."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Night."


	14. Happy Birthday, Lilian!

**Okay! Sorry for the lack of updates. Blame school. I sure do. Stupid, stupid school! Anyways, here's the Birthday chapter. SummerSlam/RAW will be up soon! Thanks everyone again for your reviews. Kristen and I really love 'em!**

-----------------

Lilian rolled onto her side, yawning softly as her eyes slowly started to open. Reaching over for John, she frowned, feeling his side cold. After sitting up, she opened her mouth to call out for him, only to close it just as quickly.

John stood in the doorway, struggling to hold Isaac and the tray of food. Carefully making his way over, he gently laid the baby down on the bed and placed the tray in front of Lilian. "Happy Birthday, baby."

She sent him a bright smile and leaned up, softly kissing his lips. "You know you didn't have to do all this, but thank you." A soft laugh fell from her lips as Isaac climbed into her lap, trying to grab the food from her plate. "Didn't Uncle John feed you, little guy?"

"Yes I did! I fed, changed and bathed him." He grinned proudly and settled down beside her.

"Well, aren't you Mr. Mom this morning?" she joked, taking a bite of her eggs. "Hey, did you bring the –"

John pulled a bottle of Tabasco sauce from his pocket. "Sorry, I didn't put it on your tray because I was afraid I'd spill it."

Lilian grinned, taking the bottle of hot sauce and dripping a little on her eggs. "So what's the agenda for today?"

"Not a thing," John said absently. "Why? Did you want to do something?"

She put her fork down. "Nah, I think staying here will be fine." She picked up a piece of toast and said, "Thank you for breakfast, John."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You're very welcome."

After Lilian was done breakfast, John took the baby downstairs so that she could get a shower and get ready.

Close to a half hour she made her way downstairs, smiling to herself when she saw John and Isaac asleep on the couch. She glanced around, noticing he hadn't gotten the mail yet so she went out to the mail box to get it, absently flipping through it when a card caught her attention. "Mail for me?"

Stepping inside, she placed the rest on the table and opened the card, smiling to herself as she read it.

"Who's that from baby?"

She jumped slightly, glancing over to see John had woken up. "From your mom and dad." She smiled. "They said they're having an amazing time and..." She added playfully, "to make you my slave for the day."

He took the card from her and read it. "They are so abusive! And yet people wonder why I turned out like I did."

Lilian had a sympathetic expression on her face. "Aw, baby, we do wonder that, but we don't think it's because of your parents." She smiled and patted his cheek before taking Isaac from his grasp.

John pouted and put the card back on the table. "You are all so mean to me."

"You whine more than he does," Lilian commented, shifting Isaac on her hip. "Why don't you go make yourself useful while the baby and I make a cake?"

"You're going to cook?" John asked, a look of fear showing on his face.

"It's a cake; it's from a box, how hard can it possibly be?"

"For anyone else? Not hard at all. But for you...uh really hard."

She gasped. "That hurts John, it really does. It's my birthday, you're supposed to be nice to me!"

"I made you breakfast," he replied proudly.

"Well, Mr. Mom, you could always help us with the cake!"

"But Lily, men don't bake!" He groaned and stood up walking with her into the kitchen. "Let's get this started."

After putting Isaac down in his high chair, she grabbed the box and read it over. "We need eggs, cooking oil and water."

"I'll take care of that. You uh, you just put the mix in the bowl, okay?"

She grumbled and stalked over to get a bowl. "Fine!"

After getting everything into the bowl, John made the mistake of letting Lilian handle the mixer.

"Look I'm doing it!" She turned to smile at him, accidentally lifting the mixer up out of the bowl some, sending cake mix all over them both. "Oops..."

John stopped and looked around at the chocolate covered kitchen. His eyes shifted to Isaac who was giggling and rubbing his fingers in the batter. He then looked back to Lilian who was staring at him with an innocent smile.

"John, I'm so … so sorry! I didn't think it'd do that!" she tried to explain.

He watched for a bit longer before breaking down into laughter. "You are covered in chocolate!"

She started laughing too. "You are too! And so is your parents' kitchen!" She put the beater down and grabbed a towel that she ran under the faucet. She started washing her arms off when John grabbed her.

"You know, I could do that ten times better than this towel."

"I'm sure you could, but there are virgin eyes in this room." She nodded and started to clean the chocolate off his neck.

"Oh come on Lily, he's distracted with the cake batter...we can go into the living room!"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Are you kidding? The carpet in there is _white_ they'd kill us!"

"But it would be so worth it!" He sent her a pout and stepped closer to her.

Backing up, she giggled softly. "John, not now sto-...uf!" She made a face as she backed into the counter.

He smirked and cocked his head to the side. "No where to run now, gorgeous."

Lilian narrowed her gaze at him before using her finger to wipe some cake mix off his neck. She looked at it and then put her finger in her mouth, licking the chocolate off. "You know, I'm a good cook."

"Hm, let me test that," he replied, dipping his head down to kiss some of it off her neck. "You know, you're right. That's pretty damn good."

"John! No swearing! I told you, virgin ears are listening!"

"Lil, he can't talk. His brain is barely functioning how to put together a puzzle on Sesame Street, I'm pretty sure we're fine."

"But you can never be too sure! And when I'm pregnant, there will be no cursing."

"...Lil! The baby won't even have ears at first! It won't even_ be_ a baby for awhile!"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "So you're saying our child will be a thing?"

"Well ye-...NO Lily, come on!"

"I cannot believe you just said that, John." She shook her head, using the towel to clean herself off.

"How can I possibly make it up to you?" he asked flirtatiously.

She flung the towel at him. "You can clean up the kitchen." She smirked before whisking Isaac away.

Hours later, when everything, and everyone, was cleaned up, the three were outside, letting Isaac 'explore' the yard. Lilian made sure he didn't crawl off the blanket she had laid out for him.

"So is this how you wanted to spend your birthday, baby?" John sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" She turned to look at him.

"Just wondering."

A red Durango pulled into the drive way, catching Lilian's attention. "Who's that?"

John smiled to himself before standing up. Lilian gathered Isaac in her arms before walking over to meet one of John's other brothers and his wife. She tilted her head and looked over at Sean and his wife, Diana walked over to them.

"Lily, happy birthday, sweetie!" Diana smiled brightly, walking over to give her a hug.

"Thanks guys...but uh, what are you doing here?"

John snickered and nudged her. "Hey rude one!"

Sean laughed and shook his head. "Gee Lil, nice to see you too." He winked, showing he was only teasing. "We're actually here for the little guy."

Lilian looked between the three of them, obviously confused. "Why?"

"Well Lil, you and I kind of have plans..."

"We do?"

"Yes we do, now let's get Isaac's stuff together." He rested his hand on the small of her back, guiding her and the others inside.

Lilian's mouth had dropped open, still very confused. "John, what is going on? Why are they taking him?"

John closed the door behind them and turned her to face him. "Because we aren't going to be home to look after him. Now, go upstairs and get cleaned up, put on something nice!"

She shook her head. "Nice, like how nice? A dress? A skirt? What?"

John looked to Diana. The young woman laughed and ushered Lilian up the stairs. "C'mon girl, we'll get you all dressed up like you need to be."

Shortly there after, Lilian walked back down the stairs in a white skirt and red top that was strapless except for a thin, white piece of fabric that went around her neck. John looked her up and down, nodding. He then looked to Diana, giving her a thumbs up. Sean came up behind him, with Isaac in tow, and whistled.

John elbowed his brother and sent him a playful glare. "Hey!"

The small blonde simply blushed as she came to stand in front of them. "Now do I get to know where we're going?"

John tilted his head as if thinking it over. "Well...nope." Turning to face Sean and Diana, he sent them a grin. "Thanks again for doing this guys."

Diana nodded and adjusted Isaac in her arms while Sean grabbed the stuff. "You're very welcome."

A few minutes later John finally led Lilian to the door. "Now close your eyes."

"John, what's going on?"

"Just close them...please?"

She reluctantly nodded her head. Closing her eyes she allowed him to lead her out the door.

"Now open them."

Slowly, she did as told before smiling brightly back at him. "You got us a limo!"

He grinned sheepishly. "Yes, and had you been born in winter you might have gotten a horse drawn carriage or something." He winked and held the door open for her. "After you."

She stepped inside the limo, followed by John. The driver drove them to a nice restaurant in Boston called The Penthouse. The driver opened the door for them as John helped Lilian out of the limo. They quickly walked inside the restaurant and were seated at a table that was in a secluded room overlooking the restaurant. In the room were some of Lilian's friends, including her sister Dahlia, Trish, Lita, Mickie James, Torrie Wilson, Victoria and Candice. For the guys there were even more.

"Oh my God!" Lilian's eyes lit up as she walked around to give everyone a hug. When she was done, John pulled her to the center of the room, turning her back to the door. "What are you doing?"

His blue eyes flickered to the door, then back to her face. "Nothing, turn around now."

She turned around and nearly screamed when The Rock and his wife stepped in the room. She ran over to them, hugging them both.

John laughed softly, watching his fiancée with amusement. "Baby, there's still more."

She glanced back at him, her green eyes sparkling with happiness. "More?"

"Yes, more." He chuckled softly and walked over, taking her hand just as Stone Cold walked in, followed close behind by all the McMahons.

Again, Lilian rushed over to greet all of her guests. Gushing about how pretty Marissa, Stephanie and Linda looked. "You guys, I can't believe you all came."

"We wouldn't miss this for the world, Lily," Stephanie replied hugging her tightly.

"Plus, John threatened to beat us up if we didn't come," Vince threw in teasingly, earning a nudge from his wife.

Finally Lilian gave Austin a hug. The Texan, joking yelled to John, "Can we have a beer bash like old times?"

"Nah," John said. He paused and then said, "She isn't wearing white," which earned him a laugh from the room.

After everyone had eaten, they decided it was time for her to open presents. Trish and Torrie sat a large box in front of her. "This is from both of us."

"We had to split it…because, well, you'll know why. Open it!"

Lilian giggled and pulled off the pink bow. Inside was a pair of boots. A big grin spread across her face as she pulled them out of the box. "Ah! These are the ones I saw in the window in LA when we went shopping! You guys!"

"You mean the ones you pointed to, stomped your foot and said, 'I must have!'? Yeah, I think they're the ones," Trish replied teasingly.

John nudged Lilian gently and grinned. "Hey, you know, that's what she said when she saw me!"

"Keep dreaming!" The blonde then added, "Besides, that was more along the lines of what you did when you saw me. Now, next present please!" She smiled brightly, seeming more and more like a five year old at Christmas with each gift that was passed her way.

By the time it seemed everyone had passed up their presents, John stepped forward. He glanced at his watch and sat back down. Lilian looked at him with a waiting look on her face. "What is it?"

"Nothing," he said, smiling.

She cocked an eyebrow before returning to her conversation with Dwayne and Dany. "I really miss you guys, you have no idea. D, when are you going to get back in the ring so we can do another segment?"

The Rock laughed, with his million dollar smile gleaming. "I don't know, soon I hope."

Meanwhile, Steve had pulled John aside. "Listen man, I know you and Lilian are close, but please remember that if you do end up hurting her, I will rip you a new asshole faster than you can say 'bottoms up'. Got that?"

John nodded his head with a soft grin. "I know man, and you have my word that I will never hurt her. I wouldn't even think about it."

Steve patted him on the back. "I know you won't, but it needed to be said."

"Mind if I steal my fiancée for a few minutes?" The two men turned to see Lilian standing there with a sweet smile.

"Of course not darlin', we're done anyway." He sent her a wink before heading back to his table.

The small blonde took John's hand, leading him to the makeshift dance floor. "Thank you for all of this, John. It means the world to me."

Faith Hill's 'Breathe' began to play as John pulled Lilian closer to him. "I know baby, and in about 10 minutes you'll get my birthday present."

She rested her head against him, laughing slightly. "John, you've done enough for me, honestly. I don't need anymore from you."

"I know," he said, smiling like a Cheshire cat even though she couldn't see him.

The song ended and Lilian began to say her thank yous and goodbyes. She got a little teary eyed when it came time for Rock and Austin, but she kept it together. John thanked everyone and then ushered Lilian back to the front of the restaurant where the limo was waiting. They climbed inside and were driven to an old Victorian styled house. John hopped out of the car and opened her door. Reaching out to help her, he quickly covered her eyes.

"John what are you doing?"

He walked them forward a few steps and dropped his hands to rest on her hips. "Happy Birthday!"

She looked at the house in front of her, it was simply perfect. "Is this what I think it is?"

"If you're thinking it's our new house, the place where we're gonna raise our children...then you'd be right."

Her green eyes filled with tears as she turned to face him. "You have no idea...God John it's perfect!" She threw her arms around his neck holding onto him tightly. "Thank you so much."

John smiled before kissing her softly. "You're welcome. I know you wanted to stay close to your home in New York City, and so I thought Boston would be okay."

"John, any house would be okay, it'd be perfect! We could live in Utah for all I care." She threw her arms back around him after giving him another kiss.

"I'm glad you like it, baby." He gave her one last squeeze before taking her by the hand. "We can come back and look at it when it's daylight before we head out for SummerSlam, okay? Trust me, it looks so much better when it's light outside."

She giggled and nodded. "Sounds perfect! Just like you!"

She began walking towards the limo, but he pulled her back. "You know, we don't have Isaac tonight and it is our last night before we go back on the road. I'm not sure, but I think you're thinking you can get me into bed by stroking my ego."

She gasped. "Me? I wouldn't dare to do such things!"

He laughed and kissed her again, this time for a bit longer, and then headed back to the car. "Well, I do think you should show me exactly how much you love me when we get back to the house." He winked and swatted at her ass when she climbed inside the limo.

She peaked back out as he got in as well. "It's a deal."


	15. SummerSlam & RAW

**Yay, we're finally caught up with the chapters! **

-------------

"Oh, and Trish, you should see the front porch! There's a wooden swing hanging from the ceiling," Lilian gushed.

Trish grinned at her friend. "Lil, I am so happy for you! I had no idea that's what John had planned. I mean, he told me he had a present for you after he asked me to come to your party, but he didn't tell me what it was. I figured he'd just let you open it in front of all of us."

The smile on Lilian's face quickly faded. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking like this after you and Randy…you know," she said softly.

The Canadian shook her head. "Don't worry about it! Randy and I were like a two month thing. Besides, being with him made me realize how much I really missed Anthony."

The Latina diva sent her friend a soft smile and reached over, squeezing her hand. "Are you sure? I mean, I should still be more considerate."

"I'm fine Lily, I promise. Besides, you know how happy Anthony made me."

Lilian nodded her head. "You're right, just ignore my rambling."

"Don't I always?" the younger diva asked with an innocent smile.

"Remind me why I talk to you."

"Because I'm pretty much amazing and you love me!" Trish replied with a playful smirk.

"Yeah...those are just lies, but nice try."

Trish rolled her eyes. "You know you'd be lost without me!"

The two blondes giggled. "Alright, I've got to go get my stuff ready for the show."

"Okay," Trish said. As Lilian started to leave, she stopped her. "Oh, what are you doing tomorrow after you get done out at ringside?"

Lilian shrugged. "Nothing that I know of, why?"

"Just checking," Trish answered, smiling.

Lilian raised an eyebrow at her, but decided to leave it alone. She left the locker room after looking at herself in the mirror one last time. The blonde songbird made her way to the gorilla position, stopping when someone grabbed her hand.

"Think you can just go out there without wishing me luck?" John sent her a pitiful pout and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Would I ever do such a thing?" She cocked her head to the side and laughed softly. Already knowing what his answer would be, she continued, "Okay, so you don't have to answer that."

"Why? Because you know the answer is yes?" He nudged her playfully with his hip and leaned down pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "Be careful out there, okay?"

"I always am." She paused and smiled softly. "Just promise me you'll do the same."

"I promise. If anyone has anything to worry about, it's Adam, not me."

"That's what you said last time..." Seeing Chimel and Justin approach, she pulled back some. "See you after the show." With a parting smile she turned to face the other two announcers, playfully beckoning them with her finger. "Let's go boys."

--------------------------------------

"Jooooooohn!" she whined. "Let's go! I'm tired!"

"Just a minute, woman!" John finished packing his bag and then zipped it up. "Somebody didn't get their nap did they?"

She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and sniffed.

"Aw, poor baby!" he cooed before kissing her.

"Tell me we're going to sleep tonight and then just drive the three hours to Bridgeport tomorrow morning…right?" she asked as they walked out to the car.

"Yeah, that works," he agreed.

She grinned. "Yes, finally, some sleep!"

Once they were both seated and the car was turned on, he looked at her. "Lil, you've been sleeping in for the past week at my parents' house."

"So? I need my sleep, I'm getting old!"

"Just remember…you said that, not me."

She reached over and slapped his thigh. "Jerk!"

"But you're the one who said it!"

"And you agreed!" She huffed playfully, and closed her eyes. "Wake me when we get there."

"Maybe I want to just leave you in the car," he muttered playfully, only to be flipped off by Lilian. "Is that an offer?"

"No and if you don't stop, you won't be getting any 'til we're married!"

--------------------------------------------

"C'mon Lily, rise and shine!"

Lilian groaned and rolled over, pulling the blankets over her head. "Don't wanna," she murmured into the pillows.

"But ya gotta!" He rubbed her back, trying to wake her up. "Get up, we have to be on the road by 9." He pulled the blankets off of her, laughing when she pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Nooooo!" she cried, reaching for the blankets.

"Fine, but if you aren't up when I return with some breakfast, you're going to wish you woke up on your own."

She mocked him before snuggling back under the covers. "Can't make me."

He shook his head and started walking towards the door. "We'll see about that."

15 minutes later John returned with breakfast, not surprised to see Lilian just like he had left her. He put the stuff down on the table and walked into the bathroom, filling up one of the cups with cold water. Walking over to the bed, he smirked. "Lil..." When he got no answer, he lifted the cup, dumping the water over her head.

Lilian screamed and jumped up. "What the fuc- JOHN I'm going to kill you! "

He snickered and moved out of her reach. "I told you to be up!"

"Yeah, well, I didn't think you'd dump water over my head!" She narrowed her eyes at him and climbed to her feet, walking over to the table. "What cha get me?"

"Food?" He grinned innocently pulling the bag away from her. "I dunno, you yelled at me."

"Give me the food!" She stomped her foot, acting like a five year old, but she didn't care.

"Someone is crabby this morning!"

"Nuh uh, I'm tired and hungry, now feed me." She sent him a pout.

"We can add this to the reason we aren't going to have children right now! You still are one," he joked.

"Hmpfh. I'm going to take a shower then!" She stalked off into the bathroom.

John chuckled to himself before sitting down to eat his breakfast. When the water turned off 20 minutes later, he wasn't surprised to hear Lilian call for him.

"John, I don't have any towels!"

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"John!"

"What's the magic word?"

She grumbled something inaudible and then called out, "Please?"

He climbed to his feet and walked over, grabbing one of the towels. "I dunno Lily, I don't think I like your tone of voice..."

She grumbled and stomped out of the bathroom, grabbing the towel from his hands before she made her way back.

John chuckled and flopped back on the bed. "You have no patience!"

"You're not going to have something in a few minutes!"

He blinked, impulsively closing his legs. "Did I mention how much I love you!"

"Too late now." A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom, slowly making her way over to him. "Well?"

"You look gorgeous? No...uh, I know! Sorry!" He flashed her an innocent grin and sat up.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Can we get going now? It's almost 9, you can eat in the car."

"Gee, how considerate!" She laughed and got up, making sure she had everything in her bags.

"Hey, you're the one that didn't get up when she was supposed to." He made a final sweep of the room himself and then picked up their bags. "After you," he said, holding the door open.

"Why thank you!" She kissed his cheek on her way out.

He chuckled softly and rested a hand on the small of her back as he guided her out to the car. Once they were both settled, he started the car and backed out onto the road.

----------------------------------------

Lilian shook her head, listening to DX after their dark match. Her eyes widened when they turned to her. "Oh God..."

"Now Lilian, last time we tried this you turned us down…so let's try this again, Lilian lift that shirt!"

She shot Paul a look, silently reminding herself to kick his ass after the show. "Sorry boys, not happening."

"Now Bridgeport, Lilian apparently needs some coaxing, so who here wants Lilian to lift that shirt?"

Much to the blonde announcer's horror, the crowd reacted with a large pop. She could vaguely hear a few of the fans chanting, "Flash us! Flash us!"

Paul and Shawn sent her an innocent grin. "Need some help?"

She moved her hands to the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted it up, revealing her bra underneath. The crowd went wild and she felt her cheeks heat up. "I'm going to smack both of you," she said to the members of DX.

The guys applauded her and wiped a fake tear away. "Our girl is growin' up, Shawn."

"It's a beautiful thing!" the Texas native said.

They went backstage and Lilian thanked everyone for coming. She gathered her things and headed back behind the curtain where several of her fellow divas were waiting. "…what's going on?"

Trish smiled and Torrie took her by the hand. "You have nothing to be worried about," Victoria assured her.

"Sadly, I think I do."

Trish and Maria exchanged a look before nodding their head. "Lift her up girls!"

Lilian screamed, struggling against her friends as they lifted her up and carried her off to catering. "What's going on?"

"You'll see soon enough, I promise."

"Trish..."

The Canadian laughed, telling the others to put her down. They led her over to where Candice was waiting, a birthday cake in hand.

"You guys!"

The divas laughed and began to sing 'Happy Birthday', once they had her distracted enough, Candice lifted the cake smashing it into the blonde's face. "Oops!"

Lilian screamed, and her jaw dropped in shock. "Oh my God! You all are so dead!"

"Aw, Lil, I'm so sorry!" Maria said, getting a single napkin.

Meanwhile, Trish motioned for Victoria to bring in a much larger cake, which she set on the floor. All of the divas grabbed Lilian and lifted her up. They brought her down on top of the cake, rolling her in it. Lilian kept screaming at them while they giggled.

A few moments later, John and a couple other superstars came running into catering. Once they saw Lilian covered in cake and icing, they started laughing as well.

"This isn't funny!" she protested.

John was the first to finally speak up. He sent the girls a playful glare. "I thought we agreed you guys would video tape it!"

Lilian's eyes widened. "...You knew about this?" She tried to climb to her feet, only to fall back down to the ground.

He hesitantly held out a hand to her. "Uh may- oof!" He groaned as Lilian pulled him down on top of her. "I should have seen that coming!"

The little blonde smirked and wiggled her body against him, getting him just as covered before she finally stood up. "Just for the record, I hate you all."

The divas laughed. "Aww, we love you too!"

Lilian grabbed some napkins, trying to wipe herself off. "What exactly was the point of this?" She laughed, shaking her head.

"We just wanted to tell you happy birthday!" they all said.

"Oh, okay, well then, I think for my present, I'd like a group hug!" Lilian reached for them, getting them covered with the icing. The girls squealed and squirmed, trying to get away.

"Sorry ladies," John said, clearly not apologetic at all. The other wrestlers seemed to share his feelings.

Lilian let them go and grabbed John's hand. "I suppose we should go get cleaned up."

John perked up, taking Lilian's hand as he led her to their locker room.

"You know…I kinda wish it was you that ended up in the harbor."

He arched a brow and glanced over at her. "Why's that?"

She shrugged and pulled her top off. "So I could dry you off."

He walked closer to her, rubbing her hips as he helped her remove her skirt. "Well, we can still get you all wet."

"I'm not the only one that needs a shower," she said, lifting off his shirt.

"You're right," he agreed. He took her by the hands, leading her towards the bathroom.

"I'm always right," she proclaimed confidently.

"Yes, how could I ever forget?" He smiled and bent forward, licking some of the icing off her collar bone, getting some on his nose in the process. "It's a damn shame we had to waste that cake."

"I still can't believe you were in on that!" She giggled and leaned up to kiss the bit of icing off him.

He grinned and moved his mouth back to her neck. "Trish threatened to kill me if I told you, I'm the innocent one...really."

She smirked and playfully pushed him away. "Shame, I have a weakness for the bad boys."

"Is it too late to change my mind?"

She tilted her head to the side as if thinking about it. "It depends…get your fine self in that shower and I'll decide."


	16. RAW August 28, 2006

**Big thanks to Katie for helping out with the ending! Me and Kristen are just too damn innocent to come up with something like that. LMFAO ;-) Enjoy!**  
---------------------  
Once the show came to an end and she thanked the fans, Lilian quickly made her way backstage. She found John waiting nearby, his back to her as he talked to Carlito. Smirking inwardly, she walked up behind him, pressing herself against his back as she whispered seductively in his ear. "You in those camo shorts...qualifies for the whole 'let's do it for our country' line."

John shivered and pulled her around into his arms. "Someone has been watching too much Grease 2!"

She smiled sweetly over at Carlito and shrugged, ignoring John's comments. "How are ya Carlito?" She discreetly pressed herself back against John, trying to keep up her innocent look.

Noticing the other man's pained expression, Carlito laughed. "Doing good Lil, but you know, as much as I'd love to stay and chat. I need to get going. I'll see you two later."

The blonde turned to face her fiancée, sending him a pout. "You scared him off!"

"Me?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, you!" She winked at him before walking towards the women's locker room.

He followed her. "And where are you going?"

"To get my bags, genius," she replied, throwing him a flirty smile.

"Fine, but don't change clothes," he demanded.

She turned to salute him. "Sir, yessir! But, you can't change out of those pants either." She winked at him again before walking inside the locker room to get her suitcases. After packing her stuff, she turned to glance at Candice. "Hey...do you still have that paddle from your match?"

The brunette arched a brow, then nodded. "Yeah...do I even want to know why you want it?"

Lilian blushed, taking the paddle she was offered and slipping it into her suitcase. "I plead the fifth."

Candice nudged Torrie and giggled. "Look at that, our sweet little Lilian is turning all kinky on us!"

The Boise native wiped away a fake tear and threw her arms around her. "I'm so proud of you, Lily!"

The ring announcer squirmed away from her friend. "Next thing you know," she said, shouldering one of her bags, "you're going to be asking me to video tape something!"

Candice and Torrie exchanged glances. "Us? Never," Candice said, shaking her head.

Torrie stifled a laugh. "Get out of here. I'm sure your soldier is waiting for you."

Lilian grinned. "Yeah! I'll see you two later."

"Finally," John said as she walked out of the door.

"Have you been standing there the entire time?" she asked, smiling.

He shook his head. "Nope, I went and got my own bags. Believe it or not, I am quite capable of functioning on my own without you by my side."

She gasped playfully. "Well gee, that's news to me!"

"Very funny," he scoffed, taking her bag from her. "My God woman, how much do you pack for one night?"

"...You're right next to me when I pack. Don't act shocked!"

"Yeah, but it didn't seem this heavy before! What did you add in?" He started to open the bag, but she slapped his hands away.

"It's a surprise! Now can we get back to the hotel please, I want to get you in bed."

"All you had to do was ask!"

"Don't quit your day job, baby." She reached in his pocket grabbing the keeps as she walked in front of him to the car.

After they arrived at the hotel, Lilian started to take out her earrings. "I thought I told you to leave your outfit on."

She looked at him with her jaw slanted to one side. "Excuse me?"

"You would get mad if I took off…say, my belt, so why are you allowed to remove earrings?"

The expression on her face quickly turned into a confused one. "Okay baby, whatever you say." She paused for a moment. "Does this mean I can't take off this headband? It's really starting to give me a headache."

"Well, I don't know, I like it on ya! It makes you look like an innocent, Catholic school girl, then you look down at that shirt and it's like you're going to work your corner."

She tilted her head to the side. "Are you calling me a hooker?"

He grinned sweetly and took a seat on the bed. "Well…if the boots fit!"

She narrowed her eyes at him and walked over to her suitcase.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing!" She replied in a sing song voice.

John groaned softly. "That means trouble, doesn't it?"

Ignoring his question, the blonde smirked. "Hey John, remember Torrie and Candice's match?"

"..Is this a trick question?"

Lilian laughed. "No! I was just thinking about how much I wanted to be part of it. Well maybe not with them...but with you." She winked and pulled the pink paddle from her bag. "Think you can help me?"

His jaw dropped. "Do what?"

"You know, help me out with what I want to do." She flashed him with an angelic smile and tossed him the pink board. She turned around and leaned over on the bed, grabbing one of her suitcases very slowly.

John looked up to the heavens and mouthed, 'thank you'. "You're serious about this?" he asked, stepping closer, running his hand over the smooth wood.

"Oh, I'm dead serious," she said, still reaching for the suitcase. Once she had a hold of it, she began pulling it to her, but apparently it had gained in weight because it slid across the bed very slowly.

He groaned softly, watching her every movement. "Oh God."

"Stop talking and do it!"

He ran his hand lightly along her backside, lifting her skirt up before he brought the paddle down.

"John...if you're gonna do this, I want to feel it!"

"Just remember, you asked for it!"

"Do I look like I'm going to complain!" She jumped slightly when the board came down on her backside, this time harder.

He lifted it again, but she turned and grabbed it from him. "What the hell?"

"What?" she asked, still playing up the innocent role. "Apparently John, I'm not the only bad person in this hotel room."

"And since when have I been bad!"

She shrugged before shoving him up against the bed and bringing the paddle down hard. "You're always bad."

"I'm starting," he jumped when she swatted him for a second time, making his voice jump, "to think you need to watch porn."

She giggled innocently. "Why watch it when we can make our own?"

His eyes widened and he looked back at her. "Are you serious?"

She shrugged and sat back on her heels. "Why not, we role-play enough. Though I don't know how well it'll work tonight. Our outfits don't really work...but I refuse to let you change and I'm not changing."

"We can improvise then! You can be my wife and I'm leaving to go off to the war or even coming home."

She sighed softly. "That's too close to your movie…it makes me think of that skank."

He nudged her. "You know…what was up with you quoting DX out there?"

"Don't change the subject!"

John smirked. "Oh no, I want to know what my 'innocent' fiancée knows about getting ready to suck it."

She gasped. "John! I don't know anything! Stop that."

He shrugged. "I'm just asking, I mean, you are the one saying their catchphrases."

"I say your's all the time!"

"Like what?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"I always tell you if you want some, come get some," she said, laughing and playing with the flap on her skirt.

He grinned and arched a brow. "Is that an offer?"

"Oh I dunno…I'm not really in the mood now." She sighed playfully and laid back on the bed, giggling as he crawled over top of her. "John…I'm tired!"

"I don't care!" He pouted down at her, toying with the bottom of her top.

She faked a yawn and turned her head away from him. "Well you should!" She groaned softly and teased him, "Would you get off of me, you're gonna crush the baby!"

John quickly climbed off of her, his eyes widening. "You...I...we're pregnant?"

Lilian laughed shaking her head. "Nope, just wanted you off of me."

"You're an evil woman, Garcia, evil."

"Aw, are you going to pout now?"

He looked at her. "As a matter of fact, I am!" And with that, he shifted over to sit at the edge of the bed. Cradling his head in his hands, he started make exaggerated sobbing noises.

Lilian sat up, watching him. She tried not to laugh as she crawled over to him, draping her arms around his shoulders. "What can I ever do to make it up to you?"

He sniffed and turned to face her with a sad puppy dog look printed on his face. "Maybe," he sniffed again, "maybe you could buy me some ice cream?"

"You want some ice cream?" she asked in a nurturing voice.

"Yes, with sprinkles."

"And what kind would my baby like?"

"Lilian-flavored!" he muttered, snickering when she smacked his thigh.

"Sorry, but I don't come frozen and packaged!"

He sent her another pout. "But that's what I want!"

She rolled her eyes. "You are horrible. See if I ever feel bad for you again!"

"Is that code for I'm sleeping on the couch tonight?"

She looked down, her fingers toying with one of the pockets on his cargo pants. "I said I won't feel bad for you again, I didn't say I didn't want you in my bed tonight."

"Oh, it's your bed?"

"Yes," she said, nodding.

"We'll just have to see about that then now won't we?" In one quick motion, he had her pinned down on her back. John started trailing his fingers up and down her sides, tickling her.

"Stop! Stop!" she shouted in between giggles.

"Now Lilian, that's not the way to make me stop!"

She giggled and squirmed underneath him. "Stop it before I kill you?"

He snickered and leaned down, kissing her neck as his fingers continued to move along her sides. "Nope."

"John please! I'll do anything you want!"

"Anything?" He grinned and slid off of her.

"Nope, sucker!" She giggled and climbed off the bed running into the bathroom.

John tried to break the door open and then a new idea formed. He backed off, and flattened himself against the wall next to the door.

Inside the bathroom, Lilian raised an eyebrow when John stopped pounding on the door. She thought about it for a minute and then stepped forward, hesitatingly reaching for the handle. She unlocked it and cracked the door open.

On the outside, John quickly flung the door open, grabbed Lilian and carried her to the bed where he playfully slammed her down. "Thought you could get away from me, did ya!"

Lilian arched up against him, pulling his shirt off. "Yes, yes I did think I could. And I still can. You underestimate me, John."

She tilted her head, watching him as he walked over to her bag. "What are you doing?"

"Well you had the paddle…I figured you might have some handcuffs too."

"Sorry, I let Trish borrow those."

He smirked and shrugged. "Good thing I have my own pair!" He walked over to his bag and pulled them out before slowly going back to the bed. He crawled over her and took her hands.

"Why do you have those?"

"Sean gave them to me when I told him we were engaged...figured I might need them." He winked and cuffed her hands above her head. "Now what were you saying?"

She jerked her hands against the headboard. "John, this isn't funny! Let me out of these things."

"Sorry babe, no can do." He smiled and dangled the key in front of her. "If I remember correctly, when this position was reversed, you wouldn't let me out of the cuffs, so you're not going anywhere either."

"Ugh, fine, have your way with me," she said halfheartedly. She leaned her head back against the pillows, closing her eyes. "I just don't care anymore."

"Aw, Lil, that's not fun! You can't just…lay there!"

"Maybe if I wasn't chained up like some kind of dog, I wouldn't," she hinted. John sat down next to her and she dared to open one of her eyes, taking a peak at him. When he looked over, she shut her eye quickly.

He smirked inwardly, deciding to go along with her game. "Okay, I'll let you go."

Once he freed her hands from the cuffs, she pulled them from his grasp. "My my, what ever should I do?"

He grinned innocently up at her before stretching out on the bed. "Cuff yourself to me?"

She pouted cutely and shook her head. "That wouldn't be much fun...it'd be too hard to move." She moved to straddle his waist, still toying with the cuffs. "Hmmm..."

"How about this," he offered, taking the handcuffs and tossing them to the floor. "How about we stop talking about it and just go for it? I mean, it's not like we're limited to just one thing, are we?"

"I don't know, are we seriously talking about sex right now?" she asked, laughing slightly.

"Like I said, let's stop talking about it." He wiggled his eyebrows and pulled her down flat on top of him. "I think one of your pins in your skirt is poking me."

She giggled and arched her hips off of him. "Is that your way of saying you want it off?"

He grinned and moved his hands to the zipper. "Well...it would stop the jabbing pain."

"Well okay...I can get rid of what's poking you," she tried not to giggle. "What about what's poking me, hmm?"

John grinned. "I think you can be the one to take care of that too."

"Oh, I can?" she asked, as though she wasn't sure at all by what he meant.

"Mhm, I think you can." He rolled them both so that he was on top, his fingers coming to rest on one of the strands on her shirt. "Now, you're just going to have to help me get this…thing off. You have too many ties. I don't want to choke you."

Lilian laughed and helped him out. "I took off your shirt, why can't you take off mine, John?" she teased.

"What can I say? I like my own personal strip show from time to time."

"John!" Lilian gasped, slapping his shoulder slightly. "You are such a perv!"

John chuckled, moving his hands under her skirt so they rested on her hips. "What can I say? You're beautiful."

Lilian sighed playfully, shaking her head as she wiggled away from him. John moved slightly so she could move off the bed, lying on one elbow as he watched her slowly lift her shirt over her head, tossing the small piece of fabric to the side. She slipped her skirt down, kicking it to the side as she joined John back on the bed, pushing him down so she was back on top, straddling his hips with her thighs.

Leaning down, she kissed him gently on the lips, pausing only to ask, "Do you think you can handle it from here, Johnathon?"

John chuckled, whispering, "You know it, babe." He kissed her throat, reversing their positions one more time, reaching behind her back to unhook her bra.


	17. RAW September 4, 2006

**I blame the fluffy-ness ending on Kristen. :-) **

---------------------------

John whistled upon seeing Lilian walk backstage. She turned to face him, laughing. When they got past gorilla, she stopped him along a wall. "May I help you, sir?"

"You're damn straight you can help me! You can help me take that skirt off, but that top? It stays."

Lilian shook her head. "You're terrible. However, I am loving you in those camo pants. And you know what else I noticed?" She slipped her arms around his waist.

"What's that?" He smirked and drew her closer to him.

"I noticed that you have some of the nicest looking calves to enter a WWE ring since The Rock."

"…my legs?" he asked, unsure and confused. "Lil…that's weird."

The blonde giggled softly, nudging him with her hip. "Well, you check out my legs, what's the difference?"

"There's plenty of differences!" He lifted her up by her hips, guiding her to wrap her legs around his waist. "You happen to have amazing legs." To emphasize his point, he ran his fingertips along the body parts in question.

The small diva shivered, impulsively tightening her legs around his waist. "But see, from my point of view? You have amazing legs..." She tilted her head, a playful smirk gracing her lips. "Okay, so your whole body is amazing, but that's not the point."

He grinned and squeezed her as he started towards their locker room. "We can explore each other's amazing bodies when we're down at the beach house. Right now, I just want to get you out of here."

The next morning, the couple began the trip to John's beach house in Florida. Lilian picked up the new WWE magazine before leaving. Once in the car, she rolled the magazine up and smacked him in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" he asked loudly, rubbing the back of his head.

Lilian shoved the cover in his face. "That is not me! You know how I know that isn't me? My boobs are not that big! They have never been that big and they will never be that big. And those boots are hideous! I would never wear those."

John stared at her, astonished. "Lil, it's some model!"

She rolled her eyes and flipped the magazine open, searching for his article. After reading his article for a few minutes, she rolled the magazine back up, once again hitting him with it.

"Now what was that for?"

"This article! That's what." She flipped back to the page she was reading before narrowing her eyes at him. "Just how much did you enjoy those scenes, John?"

He arched a brow, glancing over at her as he drove. "What scenes?"

"You know damn well which ones I'm talking about! The ones when you shoved your tongue down that skank's throat."

John rolled his eyes, not tearing his attention from the road. "We're not getting into this again. Just drop it."

"Why John, because you know I'm right?"

"No, because it's ridiculous!"

She scoffed and then read from the magazine, "She is something special. Either she's a really good actress or she was really feeling me. She is an unbelievable kisser." She closed the magazine and looked at him.

He stared back. "What?"

"You could've at least told me you said that in the interview! An unbelievable kisser?"

John shook his head, leaning it on his arm that was resting on the window. "Lilian, it was an interview. I didn't mean that stuff. You know I have to stay in character for this. I can't go around and be like, 'Well, she was alright, but nothing compared to my beautiful fiancée.' I can't do that."

"I never said you had to go that far, but you could have chosen your words differently. Or like I said, told me beforehand."

John sighed. "Lil, there's going to be a lot of stuff to do with this movie that you probably won't like. Can you just get over it now? I don't feel like fighting about something stupid."

She looked over at him, shocked by his sudden attitude. "What happened to, 'If it bothers you Lily, it's not stupid.'?"

"I said that before I knew you were going to act like this."

She started to say something, but he cut her off by turning the radio up more. She sighed softly, turning her head to idly look out the window.

John noted that they crossed the Florida state border, smiling inside. He looked at Lilian and decided since she was already pissed, that he should just go ahead and bring up the other thing that had been bothering him. Leaning forward, he turned the radio down. "What about at the VMA's, huh?"

She turned, looking at him. "Excuse me?"

"You didn't wear your ring to that," he said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"No, I didn't," she stated.

"And why's that Lily? Because you can't break character either?" he said matter of factly.

"Callate, John!" she shouted.

"No, I won't shut up, that really bothered me that you didn't wear your ring to that public event."

"It's not that I didn't want to wear, but we were being interviewed John! Aren't you the one who really didn't want to make a big deal of it? I didn't want all the attention to be drawn on me and my engagement."

"Well excuse me for thinking you might be proud to wear the ring I bought you." He sighed, shaking his head. "I should have known better."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Take it however you want it, I really don't care anymore."

The rest of the trip was made in silence. After what seemed like forever, he pulled up to his house and turned the car off. Lilian climbed out, slamming the door closed behind her and went to grab her bags. John climbed out as well, muttering softly to himself as he simply headed into the house. By the time she got in there, the house was empty. The back door was open, telling her that he was down on the beach.

Lilian sat on the plush couch in the living room, thinking. She rubbed her temples and stood up with a sigh. Walking outside, she saw John sitting a few yards away from the house where the ocean was washing up, nearly touching his feet. He was just staring out at the water, watching the boats and yachts.

She stood at the door for a moment before actually walking down to him. She sat next to him, both silent for a few minutes.

"John, I'm really sorry for how I acted in the car. I know that you have to be this hot, bachelor guy for all of America. I was just shocked to see those words come out of your mouth about some girl that isn't me." She paused, waiting to see if he'd even look at her, which he didn't. "I'm sorry John, I know it was stupid and I apologize for not wearing the ring to the VMA's last week. I just thought if they found out, it'd make your career go downhill and the people would have even more of a reason to hate you." She waited again and then stood up. "I really am sorry," Lilian said softly.

He slowly turned his head, looking up at her. Reaching up, he gently pulled her down to sit between his legs. "Can I ask you something, Lily?"

"You can ask me anything." She turned slightly in his arms so that their eyes could lock.

"Do you trust me?"

Without hesitation, she replied, "With my love, my heart…with my life, John."

"Then when I tell you I would never do anything to hurt you, you'll believe me."

"Yes."

He nodded his head, finally sending her a soft grin. "That's what I want Lil, I want you to know you never have to worry about me hurting you. Yeah, Kelly was a good kisser, but she was no where near you. No one, and I mean no one, could ever compare with you."

She smiled slightly. "Aw, are you saying I'm a good kisser?"

His soft grin turned into a bright one. "Yes, I am." As if to prove his point, he pulled her in closer to kiss her.

John fell back in the sand, with her still on top of him. She broke the kiss, still smiling. "I'm so sorry I got mad at you."

"Don't worry about it. And you were right, those boots were tacky."

She laughed. "Yes, they were really gross!" She dipped her head back in to kiss him again. "So, are you ready to go back inside?"

He glanced up at the sky, where the sun was just starting to set, before his eyes found hers once more. "I'm pretty content out here for now, unless you want to go in?"

She snuggled down into his chest, resting her head under his chin. "I'm fine baby, we can stay out here as long as you want."

"I just want to watch the sunset with the woman I love in my arms."

She giggled softly, tilting her head up to kiss his neck. "I've turned you into a sap, babe."

He chuckled and squeezed her hips. "Shh if you don't say it out loud, I can ignore that fact."

After the sun had finally settled beneath the horizon, Lilian lifted her head off his chest. "Do you want to go to a club?"

He looked down at her. "You really want to?"

"Sure!" She quickly stood up, followed by him. "I think it'd be fun."

"You want to go to a club without your diva friends?" He feigned shock. "I am stunned, and honored, all at the same time!"

She smacked him playfully on the arm. "Yes, a club, with just you. I wonder how many guys will hit on me here! You should hide somewhere so I can laugh at all of them."

He took her hand in his. "I don't think so. I'd like to survive our break without any bloodshed. C'mon, let's go get changed. You have the top you wore last night in any other colors?"

She tilted her head to the side. "I think I have it in pink and black, will that work?"

He perked and grinned. "YES!"

The two headed inside to get ready and we're on their way to the club a little under an hour later. Once John parked, he helped Lilian out and wrapped his arm tightly around her, earning an elbow to the side from her. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"You are such a bad liar, you want everyone to know I belong to you!"

He gasped. "Lilian, I'm hurt. Can't a guy just want to hold his fiancée?"

"Nope, don't think so."

John opened the door to the club for her after paying five dollars and showing their I.D.s.

"I swear, do I honestly look like I'm younger than 21?" Lilian asked, once they were seated at the bar and she ordered an apple Martini.

"No, I wouldn't think so," John answered, taking a seat next to her.

"Ugh, are you calling me old?"

"Me? Never!" He laughed and shifted to watch the people.

She pouted. "You are so mean to me!"

He laughed and leaned over kissing her cheek. "Sorry!"

She playfully made a face. "Don't do that, you'll scare away the possible guys!" She lifted her glass with her left hand, making sure he saw that she was wearing her ring.

He caught the ring, thanks to the lights reflecting off of the diamond. "You wore the ring."

It was more a statement then a question, but she still answered. "Of course I did, why wouldn't I?" Her eyes widened and she quickly slid off the stool. "Dance with me!"

"I don't dance, Lil."

She pouted, batting her lashes. "Please?"

John shook his head. "No can do."

"But John, I love this song!" Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake was booming through the speakers. "Please?" she asked again.

He still shook his head no. Lilian stood in front of him, biting her lower lip until she got an idea. She checked the people around her before sauntering up to John and whispering the lyrics in his ear.

"Dirty babe, you see these shackles? Baby, I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave. It's just that no one makes me feel this way."

He tried to keep it cool. "It isn't working, Lil."

She frowned, thinking of another idea to get him on the floor. She took his hands, placing them on her hips as she began to seductively move her hips back and fourth. Again, he kept his cool. "Fine, if you won't dance with me, someone else will!" She sent him a pout before sauntering off on the dance floor. It took John less than thirty seconds to go rushing after her. He pulled her into his arms, trying to figure out how exactly one would dance to this music.

Lilian smirked inwardly. "What changed your mind?"

He scowled and sent the other men who happened to be close by a dirty look. "They looked at you."

"John, we're in a club, people are bound to look." She stepped closer to him, allowing the music to guide her movements.

Even though he thought the entire thing was lame, John slowly began to move against Lilian to the beat of the music. His hands rested on her hips while hers were wrapped around his neck. She continued to sing along with the lyrics, driving John crazy.

The song ended and the pair had a few more drinks before heading back home. Lilian headed up stairs to take a shower while John stayed in the kitchen to get some food. He looked through their collective CD collection and picked out the Black Eyed Peas' Elephunk. He turned to the track "Latin Girls."

Lilian walked down the stairs dressed in a pair of short shorts and a red tank top. She raised an eyebrow as the music hit her ears. She had to fight back a laugh as John did the moonwalk in front of her. He spun around to face her and started mouthing along with the lyrics.

"I like Latin, them Latin women and they love me 'cause I'm that man with coconuts and chocolate skin. I'm that mocha masculine. Feminines that are Latin, call your friends and call your cousins 'cause I know you got dozens of them; Marias, Elizabeths, Sonyas and Blancas. When I see ya, you can get boned if ya want to. Yo quiero and I'm sincero. If you never had an ichi let me be your primero. We can hit the channel, we can dance the bolero, have a shopping spree and you can spend my dinero."

Lilian fought the urge to break out in a fit of giggles when he slowly started walking towards her. He pulled her into his arms, starting to tango with her while he continued to mouth the lyrics to her. Once the song came to an end, she fell back on the couch giggling helplessly.

He sent her a pout and sat down behind her. "Are you laughing at me?"

She took a few minutes to catch her breath before answering him. "Uh...of course not baby."

"Because you know if I wanted to, I could easily do that song better than them."

"I know, and you could also teach the tango to a class. I, for some reason, think we've gone through this before." She laughed and patted his cheek playfully.

John sniffed and brushed off her comments. "So now what?"

Lilian shrugged up against him. "I don't know, what do you want to do?" He started moving his hand, but she stopped him. "Other than that."

"Aw, but Lil…"

She smiled and shook her head. "Sorry, but not yet."

"How about," he said, standing up, "we … DANCE?"

She looked up at him. "Maybe you need to get some sleep."

"No, no, it'll be fun!"

"John, there isn't even any music playing."

"So? Just come." He offered his hands out to her which she hesitantly took.

"What's up with you tonight?"

"Nothing, why?" He intertwined their fingers as he led her out onto the deck. His arms went around her waist, pulling her close to his chest. Her arms wound themselves around his neck and she smiled, looking up at the stars.

"It's so beautiful."

"Simply breath-taking." He agreed, though his eyes were solely on her.

She ducked her head, blushing lightly. "I meant the stars."

"And I meant you." He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips, as they slowly started to move to music only they could hear.


	18. RAW September 11, 2006

John made his way into the arena, stopping only to drop off his bags before he went looking for Lilian. After a few minutes, and still not finding her, he walked over to the few guys who were gathered around.

"Hey, do any of you know where Lil is?"

Carlito looked up and nodded his head. "Last I saw her, she was heading out to the ring. I don't remember seeing her come back."

"Thanks, man." He tilted his head, silently cursing himself for not coming to the arena with her earlier. He found her sitting on the stage, her legs dangling over the side as she looked around the empty arena. Quietly, he walked up behind her and sat down, pulling her back against his chest.

"How you holding up?"

She leaned her head back against his shoulder, smiling when his arms went around her waist. "I'm doing better now."

"Good," he answered. "When I came in, Heyman said that Vince wanted you and I to film a video for the website."

"Okay, do you know when?"

John shook his head. "I don't know, I'm sure just any time will be fine though."

Lilian sniffed, and he knew she'd been crying again. "Alright, we should just go now then. I need to change my shirt probably."

"You look fine, baby," he said, while his hand slightly moved over the black fabric.

"I should probably wear another color though, don't you think?"

He nodded his head, knowing she was going to change either way. "How about that white shirt you were going to put on this morning?"

She smiled softly. "That sounds good to me."

He climbed to his feet, helping her up with him. His arms went around her waist as he leaned his forehead against hers. "You sure you're okay baby?"

"I'm as good as expected. I mean, today is just so hard. Not only just with the anniversary, but it's Trish's last RAW."

"Lily, you know you'll still see Trish a lot. You two are almost inseparable at times."

"I know, it's just not the same."

He lifted his head, using his thumb to wipe away the few tears that managed to fall. "Come on, let's go get this video done then you can go see Trish."

----------

After the show had ended and the crowd cleared the large arena, Lilian stayed in her seat at ringside. She looked up when someone called her name, not at all surprised to see John coming down the ramp.

"What are you still doing out here?" he asked softly.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm just not ready for this night to be over."

John grinned. "Well, it doesn't have to be, a bunch of us are going out to some club, and I would love for you to come with me."

She smiled a little, standing from her seat. "Are you just going to leave me all alone at home if I didn't want to come?"

He stood there for a moment in silence, as though he was really thinking over her question, until she slapped him in the arm. "I would never, Lil!"

"You're just so mean to me these days," she said with a playful sigh, arching a brow as he started to look through her black book.

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

He snickered, pulling out the pictures of him she had placed in there. "That you had a stash of sexy pictures in this book."

"Baby, if I wanted pictures of someone sexy, I would have used someone else." She quickly moved out of his grasp.

"That's it, you're gonna pay." He started towards her, snickering as she started to run from him. "Lil that's not going to work in boots!"

"I ran away from Hunter before, I can get away from you." To prove her point, she started up the ramp, screaming when he easily caught up to her.

John swept her up into his arms and walked slowly up the ramp. "What were you saying?"

"Put me down!" she shouted, pounding his back. "John, I am going to fall out of this top or my skirt!"

"Nobody's watch, babe, which means I'll get a private viewing."

Her knee connected right above his groin, making him drop his hold. Once planted, she smoothed out her clothes. "You're such a jackass sometimes," she said, smiling sweetly.

"Lilian," he said loudly, straightening up. "You could have damaged me! I thought you wanted to have kids."

She giggled a little. "Oops, I'm sorry."

"Such lies!"

She did her best not to laugh and batted her lashes. "But I really am..."

"Mhm." He took her hand, walking with her back to their locker room. "Once you're changed we can get going, I told them we'd just meet them there."

"Okay, can you do me a favor though?"

He arched a brow but nodded. "What's that?"

"Wait outside, otherwise you'll want to help me and we'll never get out of here."

John sent her a pout. "Why must you ruin all my fun?"

She flashed him a bright smile. "Just doing my best to prepare for being your wife. Now go."

John grumbled, but left anyways. He leaned against the wall until the door finally opened and Lilian stepped out wearing a black skirt, a red halter top and the red boots she wore last week.

"Finally," he commented, smiling.

"Oh? I didn't take long enough? I'm sorry, here, let me go back and try again."

"I don't think so!" He grabbed her gently by the arm and pulled her back towards him. "Don't move." Quickly, he got their bags out of the room and then they headed for Lilian's car.

"Oh, Lily, I keep forgetting to ask you something," he said after they were driving out of the parking lot.

"What's that?"

"What was the name of that guy that said something about your ass at the VMA's?"

Lilian smirked. "Don't you mean: what guy didn't say something about my ass?"

His eyes widened. "That's it, I'm coming to the Spanish VMA's!"

She scoffed. "Please, you just want to come so you can see Shakira."

"Now see, that ain't true. It's not the only reason." He winked, trying to dodge the smack he knew was coming his way.

But no smack came his way, only a wide eyed expression. "I hope Justin is there!"

John scowled. "Isn't he gay?"

"No, that was Lance Bass."

"Ooh! So Lance Bass is the one that likes it up the as-" He trailed off, this time receiving the smack to his arm.

"JOHN!"

"What? I'm just saying exactly what he admitted, only in a different choice of words."

Lilian opened her mouth to retaliate, but found that they had arrived at the popular night club. She made a mental note to return to this subject later. As she reached the door, she realized John wasn't by her side. Turning, she saw him standing a bit behind her, his eyes gazing down. "What are you – JOHN!"

He looked up, startled. "What? I was simply making sure that there weren't any false accusations being made by all those reporters."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the arm. "Yeah, I'm sure, get inside, you naughty boy."

John smirked and held the door open. "After you, babe."

"No, after you, I think it's my turn to check out your ass."

"Fine by me, just no jumping me, we'll do that later on."

She twirled a strand of hair around her finger and tilted her head to the side. "Damn, there go my plans."

"Okay, on second thought, feel free to jump me."

"Nope, it's too late now. Sorry." She sighed playfully and rested her hand on the small of his back, pushing him forward. "Go."

"But Lily..."

"But nothing, the chance is gone. Oh look, there's the gang." She smiled and took his hand, pulling him over to their friends.

"Lilian!" the divas shouted, all of them wrapping their arms around her for a hug.

"You did amazing tonight," Mickie commented.

"You really did," Trish added.

"Yeah, you brought tears to my eyes," said Torrie.

"Aw, thank you!" Lilian grinned.

John finally reached the group, relieved that Carlito, Shelton and Charlie were there. He groaned though when they walked over to Lilian.

"These girls are right," Shelton said, hugging her lightly.

Charlie gave her a friendly hug as well. "That was the best I think I've ever heard. It's right up there, if not better, than your WrestleMania 21 performance.

"Oh and John, you did great in your match. - Well gee, thanks man."

Lilian giggled softly and looked back at him. "John, if you stop talking to yourself, you can come over and join us." She turned her attention back to the girls. "I think he wants some attention."

The girls feigned fear. "Lil, we're in public!"

"Please behave!"

"No jumping him on the dance floor!"

"I have no clue what you guys are talking about!"

"Yeah and Trish is a virgin." Mickie quipped.

"Hey! How'd I get brought into this?"

"Actually," John said, clapping Carlito and Shelton on the shoulders, "I think jumping me would be a fantastic idea."

Lilian rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you would."

John nodded. "Damn right."

"Thanks girls," she said, narrowing her eyes at the three divas.

Torrie gasped. "Oh no, now you hate me!"

"Please don't hate us, Lil," Mickie added in.

Trish looked at them and shook her head. Gently, she took Lilian by the arm and directed her to the other end of the bar. "So Lil."

"So Trish," she responded, smiling.

"I know this is somewhat late of an invitation, but I've been thinking about this for a really long time." Lilian nodded. "And I would love it if you would be a bridesmaid in my wedding."

"Trish, sweetie I'd be honored!" She leaned forward, giving her friend a hug.

Trish smiled. "Thank you so much Lily, and well, we were kind of wondering if you would sing at the wedding as well?"

"Sing at my best friend's wedding?" She tilted her head as if thinking it over, "Like I would say no to that. Have you decided on a song yet?"

"No, I figured I'd wait and see what you said before deciding."

"Well, you just let me know once you decide." Lilian smiled and walked with her friend back over to the group. "Did we miss anything interesting?"

"Yeah, John's thinking about turning gay if you don't take him home right now," Mickie smarted off, taking a sip of her margarita.

John whipped his head around in her direction. "I thought what!"

Lilian grinned. "Alright, we're going, we're going."

"No wait!" Torrie grabbed her arm. "You have to do the shot."

She groaned. "You guys, it's 9-11. I can't do that."

"Sure ya can!" Mickie waved the bartender over and ordered a single Tequila shot.

Lilian looked to Trish for help, but she just shrugged. "Sorry girl, but it's a tradition - you come out with us to a bar, you know you have to do your shot before you can leave."

"But you guys, I feel bad..."

John called the bartender back over, ordering a shot for them all. Once they all had their shots, he lifted his shot glass, the others following suit. "To all the brave men and women who lost their life on this day, and to those fighting for us."

The group clanked glasses before doing their shots. A few minutes later, Lilian and John made their exit.

"Thank you for doing that."

"Don't mention it, Lily." He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her small body into his frame.

The pair arrived at Lilian's home shortly there after and they quickly changed for bed. Lilian sat down at the end of her bed, curling her legs up under her. "Has Vince told you anymore on whether or not you'll go to SmackDown?"

John shook his head and pulled off his shirt. "Not a thing, but don't worry about it, okay?"

She ran her fingers through her hair, sighing. "I can't help it. If you aren't with me, I'll feel like we never get to see each other. And, I don't know. You have your movie coming out, and I just think Vince should keep you on the main show so he can help promote it. Everyone knows Vince is all about getting the most out of things. More people watch RAW than SmackDown, so he'll benefit more if you stay."

John smiled and sat down next to her, taking her hands in his. "Are you done?" She nodded. "Please don't worry yourself over this, Lily. I promise you that you'll be the first to know what's going to happen just as soon as I know."

"I just don't want to lose you."

He pulled her fully into his arms, rocking her back and forth. "You will never lose me, Lil. No matter what show I'm on, nothing is going to come between us."

"How can you be so sure? I mean the girls on SmackDown, plus the DS girls are going to be brought there. What if you fall for one of them?"

"Let's not get into this right now, you're emotional and I want you to have a clear mind when we talk about this."

She simply nodded her head, knowing he was right. "I love you, John."

"And I love you."

Lilian began to cry, softly at first, and then climaxed into sobs that racked her body. John tightened his grip a little. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I'm just…I'm thinking about today, and what happened today. It's so evil, how can anybody be that evil, John?"

"I know, Lilian, it was. It still is. Nothing's going to change that. But do you realize every time you go out and you sing our Anthem or America the Beautiful, whether it's overseas or here in the States, you touch each and every single person listening. Those soldiers love you, you know that."

She nodded into his chest. "I just want to give to them anything I possibly can."

John nodded against her head and though Lilian was crying uncontrollably, she knew one of her own tears would never be able to reach the top of her ear and roll down the side of her neck.


	19. Unforgiven & RAW

**Okay! This is Unforgiven and RAW all rolled into one. Go team! **

* * *

"Where's Lilian?" John asked frantically, looking for his fiancée.

"She already went out," someone said. He didn't bother turning around to thank them.

John had just came from McMahon's office and he had to tell her what was going on so she wouldn't worry all night. He approached the production table behind the curtain, trying to figure out which headset led to Marc's at ringside. He found it and calmed a bit before saying, "Marc?"

"Yeah?" Marc answered, surprised to hear someone else's voice in his ear.

"Can I talk to Lilian?"

Marc's brow furrowed and he looked to Lilian who was watching him, confused. "Sure, she's right here."

She made sure she wouldn't be seen on camera before taking the headset. "John, what's wrong?"

"I'm-" The headset cut out and he sighed. "Lily...Lil can you hear me?"

She frowned and tried her best to hear him. "Barely...but yes."

"I'm staying."

"You're staying!"

"I am!" He chuckled, picturing her all but bouncing out at ringside.

"John that's amazin-" She sighed and quickly passed the headset to Marc, before she stood. "And here is your winner and still Intercontinental Champion: JOHNNY NITRO!"

John smiled and waited for her to come back.

"I have to go baby," she said hurriedly. "I love you!"

He looked around at the other guys behind him, grinning. "Love you too." He handed the headset back and then left to get prepared for his match.

* * *

"John, are you sure you don't want me to just come to the hotel with you?"

He groaned, struggling to pull a shirt on. "Baby, go with Trish and the girls. It's your last night out like this and I don't want you to miss it just because of me. I will be fine, I promise."

"I know, but … are you sure?"

"Yes," he said, struggling to put his shoes on.

"Well...at least let me help you." She walked over to him, kneeling down to help him with his shoes. She gave him a quick kiss before standing up. "I have my cell if you need me for anything, and I'll keep an eye on it."

"Lily..." He laughed softly and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you, but go."

"Love you, too." She pouted, giving him a final kiss before grabbing her stuff and leaving the room to catch up with the girls.

* * *

"Lilian, that's the fifth time you checked your phone in the past 20 minutes."

"I know, T and I'm really sorry, I just hate leaving John like that."

"He told you to come, didn't he?" When the ring announcer nodded, she pressed on, "Which means he's fine. Now have some fun." Trish stepped closer, wrapping her arm around Lilian. "You can leave in a few minutes, I won't be offended. Thank you for coming though."

"Yeah, let's get our shots, then you can leave," Amy said, smiling sympathetically.

Lilian nodded. "I feel bad though, girls. I mean, this is our last night."

"I'm not dying," Trish said, laughing. "I will see you at the wedding, and I'm pretty sure we'll be in touch way before then."

The Latina smiled. "You're right."

Amy ordered shots for the other divas and they all chugged them down. Lilian squinted, as always. And, as always, they laughed at her.

Lilian hugged them all, saving Trish for last. She fought back tears, as did Trish. "I'll see you soon."

"I know," Trish said, laughing again. "I'm not a cancer patient."

Lilian pulled back, wiping at the few tears that had fallen. "I know."

"Lil...don't start, because then I'll start and everyone else will!" Trish sniffled and pulled Lilian back for another hug. "Now go take care of your fiancée, I'll call you tomorrow."

Lilian nodded and finally forced herself to leave. A few minutes later she let herself into the room she and John shared. A soft smile played on her lips when she saw him lying in bed. She slipped off her stilettos before crawling up behind him, her arms going around his waist as she kissed his neck softly.

"Mmm, you're back early."

"I'm where I belong though."

He moaned, rolling over to his back slowly. "Why'd you leave?"

Lilian got off the bed and started to change out of her dress. "Uhm, Trish kind of told me too."

John laughed softly until pain shot up his ribs. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed, returning to the bed once she had fully changed into her pajamas. "But how are you doing?"

"I've been better," he answered. "I'm just really sore, but I'll be fine."

"Do you want me to go get you a hot bath? I won't tell anybody."

He grinned. "No, I took a shower when I got in. I really am fine, I don't need or want anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, though I could use you." He opened his arms to her, grinning as she carefully lowered herself into them. "You won't hurt me, Lil."

"How can you be so sure?" She glanced up at him, her eyes full of concern.

"Because it's you." He leaned down, kissing her softly before guiding her to lean into him more. "Just relax and we'll be fine."

She simply nodded her head, idly running her fingers along his side. "I thought when you went through that table tonight that you broke your leg. Just the way you landed. It was so scary, John."

"I thought I heard you gasping a few times." His hand slowly rubbed over her back. "You should be more worried about Adam than me."

"Oh, I am," she admitted. "But I was still worried. I was also worried that Vince would change his mind at the last second and you might still leave." She hesitated and then decided to leave the word 'me' out.

"I tried to find you to tell you in person, but I guess you had already left," he explained. "I really wanted to be there, but I figured through the headset would be just as fine."

She smiled against him. "Yes, I definitely would have worried."

He ran his fingers along her back. "But on the bright side, I'm here and that's what matters. And hey, I would never leave you."

She blushed and looked up at him. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Because I know you. And that little pout that crossed your lips, combined with the thoughtful look in your eyes kind of gave it away."

"You always seem to do that - not read my mind, just makes things better no matter what."

John smiled and closed his eyes. "I'm a man and a half, what can I say?"

She giggled and had to stop herself from playfully smacking his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah," she said, leaning forward to kiss his shoulder. "What time does our plane leave tomorrow?"

"I think 10?"

"You think?"

He opened an eye to look at her. "Yes, I think. There was either a 12 or a 10, I know that, and I'm pretty sure I booked us for the 10 o'clock."

Lilian smiled softly and got off the bed. "Where's our tickets, I'll check."

His eyes closed again. "In the front pocket of my bag."

She walked over to his bag and leaned down pulling the tickets out. "Ah baby, our flight is at 11."

He pouted and looked over at her. "Isn't that what I said?"

"No."

"Yes! I said it's between 10 and 12."

She laughed and put the tickets away before rejoining him on the bed. "I'll be nice and let that slide, but only tonight. Now why don't you get some sleep?"

He stifled a yawn and shook his head. "I'm not tired yet."

"Yes you are, now sleep, for me."

"Yes ma'am, if you insist." John wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head back, slowly drifting off. Lilian laid there watching him for a few minutes before she too drifted off.

* * *

"I knew I liked those boots when I bought them for you." John was packing his things away while Lilian sat cross-legged on a chair waiting for him.

"Yeah, whatever," she said, pretending not to pay any attention to him.

"If I wasn't so sore, I would come over there and body slam you on this cold, hard floor."

Lilian gasped. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, but I would." He smiled and went to pick up his bag.

She jumped up and snatched it away. "I'll get it this time."

"But…"

"No, you just admitted it yourself, you're sore and I finally get to help you with something because it pains you to do it."

"Something tells me you're enjoying this."

"Why Johnathon, are you trying to say I like seeing you hurt? I would never!"

He chuckled softly shaking his head. "I meant being able to tell me what to do and what not to."

A playful smirk played on her lips while she picked up the bags. "I do that on a daily basis, so I have no clue what you're talking about."

"I should have seen that coming." He took a final glance around the room, making sure they had everything. "Ready?"

"I've been ready, just waiting for you."

Once in the car, Lilian slid in her Justin Timberlake FutureSex/LoveSound CD. John groaned inwardly, but decided not to say anything since she was the one driving.

"What?" she asked, looking over to him. "You look like I just stabbed you."

He glanced sideways at her. "What are you talking about?" He cringed when Justin sang, "Them other fuckas don't know how to act."

"Aw, John doesn't like Justin!"

"I didn't say that," he protested.

She smirked and went to turn up the volume, but his hand stopped her. "See, no te gusta!"

"It's just…hearing such a pansy say 'fuckas' is really lame, Lil."

"What if I said it?"

"I would laugh," he answered.

"Yeah, well I laughed every time you said fuck on your CD," she pointed out confidently.

He didn't catch the end of her sentence, having lost it once she said, "Fuck."

"John, why are you laughing?"

"Because you said fuck, you cursing just sounds funny."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing really, just that you shouldn't curse, or at least say that."

She sent him a look before restarting the song, loudly singing along with the lyric in question. "Hmmph!"

He laughed and leaned his head back. "Oh lord."

"Nope, Jesus isn't going to save you now." She said his name with the Spanish pronunciation.

"Oh? Hay-Zeus isn't going to help me?"

"Nope," she answered, pulling the rental into a free space at the hotel. "C'mon, Juan, let's go get you a bubble bath."

He was beginning to get out of the car, but stopped. "I don't take bubble baths."

"Aw," she pouted, "I won't tell." He shook his head no. "What if I join you?"

John grinned. "Then let's go, Mamacita!"

"But I thought you didn't take bubble baths?"

He flashed her an innocent grin. "You didn't let me finish, what I meant was that I don't take them alone."

"That was almost believable!" She laughed, climbing out of the car and going to grab the bags.

He sent her a pitiful pout. "But Lily, I need someone to get my back because...it hurts when I move!"

Though she didn't buy it, she still played along. "Poor baby, so you only want me to join you to help...right?"

He quickly nodded his head. "Yes ma'am."

"Okay," she simply said and then disappeared inside their room, followed by him.

"So you're going to?" he asked, after peeling off his shirt.

She eyed his body and then nodded. "Of course, it's only so that I can help you out." She smiled and then reached into her bag. "Do you want a coconut-lime scent or maybe this eucalyptus aromatherapy Trish got me when I took that bump from Nelson?"

"Let's go with the uh…eucalyptus."

"Good choice!" She went into the bathroom and John soon heard running water. Lilian came back out a moment later. "Why don't you go ahead and get settled and I'll be right there?"

He nodded, grinning. "Okay!"

She returned a few minutes later, dressed in a bikini, unable to stop herself from laughing at the look that crossed his face. "What?"

"What are you wearing! Better yet, why!"

She walked over to the tub and leaned over turning the water off. "Well I'm just helping you out; I don't actually have to get into the tub or anything."

He pouted and leaned up kissing her thigh. "Lily...it's lonely in here."

"Well the faster I wash you, the faster you can get out. Now be a good boy and I might actually join you."

"But," he stammered, trying to make up an excuse for her to actually get in with him.

"But nothing. Where's the sponge, baby?"

John pushed out his lower lip into a pitiful pout. "I don't have one. I decided I just want to sit here like a girl and let my skin get wrinkly like I'm 80."

Lilian's laughter finally exploded. "Oh my God, you should see your face right now," she said in between giggles.

He narrowed his eyes jokingly at her. "Mean, just mean. That's all I have to say about you."

"I'm sorry, baby!" She grinned and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

John grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into the bathtub with him. "Now we're even."

"John! You could have hurt yourself doing that!"

"Lil, you act like you weigh a couple hundred pounds or something! Lifting you up will not hurt me, I promise."

She opened her mouth to object, but thought better of it.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I just have no comeback."

He gasped, playfully feeling her head. "Are you…are you feeling okay?"

"Actually, I'm feeling kind of hot."

His hands moved to the string of her bikini. "Let me help you then."


	20. RAW September 25, 2006

John groaned softly as the trainer looked him over, knowing any second now Lilian would come running through the door. As if on cue, the door flew open and in ran a breathless ring announcer.

"Did you run all the way back here?"

"No," she answered stubbornly before ducking her head. "Maybe..."

"Lil, you could have gotten hurt."

She lifted her head and narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't go making me feel bad when you're the one that's hurt."

Lilian moved to his side once the trainer excused himself, and she began to look him over for herself. "Where does it hurt?"

"I'm fine, Lily. I promise."

"Liar," she said softly. "I would kiss you, but…no. Not until you brush your teeth." She smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled in return, just to calm her down. "That was nasty," he commented. "Hey, are you okay?"

She shook her head in confusion. "What? Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look scared and pissed off all at the same time when I got in the ring."

"Yeah, I thought you were going to plow me over. Then Marc wouldn't give me my cue to announce, so I just left."

He nodded his head and draped an arm around her shoulders. "Brought back memories to the Charlie incident?"

"No...yes. I mean, I know you would never hurt me, but I didn't think he would either." She shook her head and looked over at him. "That wasn't what was bothering me though."

He tilted his head, frowning in confusion. "Then what did?"

She sighed dramatically. "The fact that Mike got to tie you up and I didn't!"

John stared at her and was about to reply when the trainer came back in. "You'll be fine. We'll tape your arm up for tomorrow's show just for added effect, but it wouldn't really be necessary. Just ice it up tonight," the trainer explained.

John nodded. "Alright, thanks." He took Lilian's hand and the two left to get their things and head to the hotel.

On their way out, Lilian saw Mike Chioda talking to one of the stage hands. Figuring she had a few more minutes before John was done packing, she headed over with her suitcase in tow. "Hey Mike!"

"Hey Lilian."

She stood across from him, smiling slyly. "I was wondering…"

The referee chuckled and shook his head. "Here," he said, pulling a rope out from the front pocket of his bag.

She arched a brow looking over at him. "How did you know?"

Mike chuckled. "Oh the death glare you sent me kind of gave it away. Just be gentle, he is hurt."

Lilian ducked her head, her cheeks turning bright red. "You're horrible, Mike! Oh and I must ask, how'd you become so good at tying people up?"

Now it was Mike's turn to blush. "I uh, I reserve the right to not answer that."

"Oh come on, I won't tell anyone!"

He shook his head.

"Ah, it's your new girlfriend, isn't it?"

"I plea the fifth."

Lilian rolled her eyes and noticed John coming towards them. She quickly put the rope in her bag. "Fine, but just remember that I still know her name starts with a K. I will find out!" She turned to meet up with John, but stopped and said, "Thanks again for the rope." She winked and headed off.

At the hotel, John took a quick shower, making sure to get his mouth extra clean. He dried off and got dressed; then it was Lilian's turn. While she was in the shower, he pulled out the PWI Top 500 magazine that Randy had lent him.

She finally came out of the bathroom, dressed for bed. Raising an eyebrow, she went to sit by him. "What are you reading?"

"Oh nothing," he said casually. "I did think of a question for you though."

"Okay, what's that?"

"Weren't you making this exact same face last night with me?" He held the magazine open to a picture from the RAW in Philadelphia where Charlie forced her to rub on his chest.

"Why yes, but I wasn't faking it there," she replied while pointing to the picture in question. John's mouth hung open as he stared at her, causing the blonde to dissolve into a fit of giggles. "Are you imitating me now?"

"You're just horrible!"

She walked over and leaned down going through her bag. "That isn't what you said last night."

"I…" He trailed off when she pulled the rope out of her bag. "And how did you end up with that."

She smiled innocently as she made her way back to his side. "I'm a female, we have connections."

"You're absolutely insane."

"Me?" She sat up on her knees. "Well, what I was thinking was that you could be the one to use the rope since you've already been tied up. But I guess if I'm insane…"

"Insane? Is that what I said?" He shook his head and reached for the rope. "What I meant was that you're insanely gorgeous and generous."

Lilian turned her head to the side, grinning. When her eyes re-found his, she had a sad look on her face. "I guess, but you really are hurt. This can't be good for you. I'd much rather you get some sleep tonight since you have another show and another match tomorrow."

"You know what would make me feel better?"

"What's that?"

"If you would stop worrying. I really am fine."

A pout spread across her lips. "You didn't look so fine out there, you looked so broken."

"Lilian, look at me." He waited until she did before continuing. "There's nothing wrong with me. Let's just forget about it, please."

She slowly nodded her head. "Okay, I guess." She passed the rope over to him before moving higher on the bed.

"You really want to do this?" he asked, sliding his fingers along the rope.

"It's up to you babe," she answered, smiling.

"Well, I don't know. I like your hands, and you use them well, so I'm not sure…"

She giggled softly and gently took the rope back. "Then we don't have to use it. I can't believe Mike got to tie you up though!"

"That's because if you did it, the show would've been rated X."

"Well, Adam and Amy were in the ring! They've had a live sex thing before, what's the difference?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yes, I want to know what would make it so different."

"Well for starters, we're a lot hotter. Not to mention you're better than that."

She smiled and nudged him. "I love how you only said I'm too good for that."

"What, I'm being honest here!" He chuckled and stretched out, laying his head on her thigh. "If I ever get tied up again, I'll let you do it though."

She worked her fingers through his short hair and laughed. "You're only saying that because you want to see your fan girls chasing me! I can hear it now 'He's my man. I'm like so going to have his babies, Oh my God!'" She rolled her eyes and looked down at him as he snickered.

"Personally, I'd be hoping to see you beat them up."

She smiled and then slapped his head. "I almost forgot!"

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't think I wasn't paying attention when your video for your movie played. Kelly has a death wish. She better never say you're a great kisser again."

"Down killer! Man, you are going to kill me when you see the finished product."

She looked down at him, smiling angelically. "Oh, you bet your ass I am."

"What if I made it up to you? I remember my lines. And don't you remember how on your days off you'd come down with me while I was filming and you helped me practice?"

"But of course I do, had they let me take her place, the movie would have been even better."

"You're judging my movie before you even see it? I'm hurt."

She laughed and nudged him. "Oh shut up you, I didn't mean it like that. But, is she going to sit with you at the premier?"

"Sadly, she has to. But you'll be on the other side of me baby."

She scowled and looked over at him. "She better just stay quiet so I can behave."

He rubbed her back hoping to calm her down. "Let's think about something else, please?"

"Okay," she lay down next to him, "let's think about sleep. Because I am tired."

"Sleep sounds good, we do have to be up tomorrow to drive to Tulsa."

She grunted and pulled herself closer to him. "I want to go home!"

"I know, and we still have Trish's wedding Saturday."

She nodded and pressed a kiss to his chest. "Goodnight, baby."

* * *

"Trish, the ceremony was simply beautiful," Lilian gushed wrapping her arms around her friend in a gentle hug. "I was so honored to be a part of it."

Trish smiled, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "Thank you, Lily...for everything. I don't think I could have gotten through these past few days without you."

"That's what best friends are for. Besides, you'll be returning the favor soon enough."

"A day I for one can not wait for." Spotting Ron coming over she gave her friend one final hug. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go finish greeting people."

Lilian nodded as she made her way back to the table. "Hey you, care to join me on the dance floor?"

John nodded, sending her a smile as he stood. "It'd be my honor."

Once his arms came around her, she frowned. "Wait, you're not too sore for this, are you?"

He looked at her. "You are so unbelievable sometimes." He grinned and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Baby, I am fine. I was sore for one day, Monday night. It's Saturday. I promise, I'm perfect right now."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him as well. "Okay, I believe you."

"Why have you been crying?" he asked while they swayed to the music.

"I don't know, I always cry at weddings. I am such a loser," she murmured into his shoulder.

"You are not. Does this mean you'll be crying out ours?"

"Without a doubt. I better buy some waterproof mascara."

"I don't know, Lil. Why don't you stay away from eye makeup all together that day?"

"I won't be that bad! At least I hope not. I couldn't help it, Trish started it!"

"Likely story." He chuckled as he moved his body with hers. "Though I believe you cried first."

"So in other words you were watching me the whole ceremony?"

He sent her a grin and ducked his head. "Of course not."

"Mhm," she said, breathing deeply. "You smell so good."

"Well, thanks? I think. I mean, I did shower this morning, just like I do every morning."

The song ended and the two returned to their seats. "I'm thinking your dress should be brown," John commented.

"Really? You don't want the traditional white?"

"That sounds fine, but I like the brown. Only, I'm not going to suggest you wear some sort of brown on your dress because it'll look like you're copying Trish."

Lilian smiled and took a sip of her champagne. "We'll just have to see. I don't think we should be talking about this at her wedding though." She laughed lightly and played with her hands on top of the table, noticing the way the lights sparkled off the engagement ring.

John grinned and covered her hand with his. "Love you, Lil."

"I love you too." She smiled looking up as Trish called all the ladies onto the dance floor.

"Come on Garcia; get your butt out here. And don't go saying it's too late!" Trish called out, gaining laughter from her guests.

The small blonde simply shook her head as she joined the others. Not surprised at all when the bouquet landed in her hands.

A few minutes later a chair was positioned in the middle of the floor and Trish sat down, giggling softly as Ron slipped her garter down. She leaned forward whispering something in his ear before he tossed it out into the group of guys. Not surprisingly, John was the one to catch it. He wiggled his brows looking over at Lilian. "Come on Blondie."

Lilian turned a deep shade of red and went to sit on the same chair Trish was just on. She placed her leg out and John slid her dress up. Spreading the garter with his fingers, he slid it up her leg to her thigh.

She looked over to Trish. "You're so dead," she said in a cheerful tone.

"Love you too!" Trish ran over to hug her friend and the guests clapped.

"So Trish, when are you going to make me a Godmother?"

Trish looked at Lilian. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Why yes! Yes I would."

"Who said you'd be the Godmother anyways?"

Lilian feigned hurt. "That hurts Trish, really, it does."

"Aw I'm just kidding, Lily. Besides, since I figured John would be slipping that garter up with his teeth, you being Godmother is your prize for keeping the wedding PG-13."

Lilian blushed and nudged her friend. "We wouldn't do that in public, let alone your wedding!"

"You two not do something in public? Need I remind you about-?"

"Trish...uh isn't it about time you guys cut the cake?"

"So ends the torture, for tonight at least." Trish winked and walked over to join her husband.

The party ended shortly there after. John and Lilian headed over to their hotel room for the night.

"So what did you think?" Lilian asked after she changed for bed.

"What do you mean? I've been to weddings before," he said, laughing.

She climbed on the bed, staying on her knees and inched her way over to him at the foot of the bed. "Yeah, but this is only the second one you've been to with me, and this time, we're engaged." She smiled happily and reached down, pulling his shirt off.

John smirked and easily lifted her up, sitting down with her in his lap. "That's true. But I'll give you one guess of what I'm most looking forward to."

She rolled her eyes. "The Honeymoon."

He gasped. "Lil, I'm hurt! I was going to say our vows."

Lilian kissed him softly. "Sure you were."

"Now that you mention it though," he started, toying with the strap on her tank top, "I wouldn't mind preparing for the honeymoon."

She smiled again and turned so that she was lying down. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him down with her. "And for once, I agree with you."


	21. RAW October 2, 2006

**Sorry this took so long. Blame school. And stupid ear infections (Which I blame on Kristen.)**

**Pasteles - this...Puerto Rican dish. Catherine told me about them and apparently Lilian likes them. They're like...brown...things with Spanish filling in them. They don't look good at all, to me at least. LMFAO (They aren't cakes. Well, they are in other Spanish cultures, but in Puerto Rico they're...not.)  
Viejo - old man**

* * *

Lilian jumped out of her seat when John finally reemerged from the guys' locker room. She rushed over to him and placed her hands on either side of his face.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he muttered, starting to walk for the exit.

She bit her lip and followed. "Are you sure? You did fall pretty hard from the cage."

His only response was a nod as he pushed open the door, heading for the rental.

"John, something's wrong, what is it?"

"I'm just tired, okay? And I have my movie premiere tomorrow."

She bit her lip, starting to push more but she stopped herself. Instead she placed her hand on the small of his back, following him out to the car.

The ride back was made in an uncomfortable silence, Lilian focusing on something out the window while John focused on the road ahead of them. Once they had settled in their room, John was the first to break the silence.

"Someone was a little excited to introduce that lingerie match."

His attempt at a joke was met with a simple nod before the blonde slipped into the bathroom. A few minutes later she reemerged and crawled up into the bed, her body stiffening some when John's arms came around her.

"What's wrong Lily?"

She didn't look up at him; instead, she tossed back when he had told her a little earlier. "I'm just tired, okay?"

He frowned and sat up. "Oh c'mon, Lilian, that isn't fair."

She turned and sat up as well. "How is that not fair? I have things to do tomorrow as well, you aren't the only one."

"Did you wrestle in a steel cage tonight? Do you have to fly out to California tomorrow?"

Her eyes narrowed. "No, but I do have to fly to South Carolina to do an interview with a newspaper."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, how hard, I hope you don't over-exert yourself."

She rolled her eyes and climbed to her feet.

"Where are you going?"

"What does it matter? I mean, you need your rest John. Don't worry about lil' ol' me. I promise I won't get lost or anything." She leaned over, grabbing her robe from the chair and slipped it on, before walking out of the room the door slamming behind her.

John groaned and threw himself back against the bed. "I don't have time to deal with this." He tried his best to force himself to sleep, but when a half hour had passed and she still didn't return, he gave up on the silent battle with himself. Instead, he climbed to his feet and left the room to go find her.

Lilian leaned against the wall, trying to decide on where she could go where it wouldn't be considered weird to be wearing a robe. She frowned and had decided to go back in the room when the door opened.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked softly.

She shrugged and looked away. "Shouldn't you be sleeping since you have such a rough day planned for tomorrow?"

"Lil, c'mon, why do you have to be like this?" He stepped closer to her, using his hand to turn her face to his.

"Why'd you have to be so rude to me? I was only worried about you, but you bit my head off!"

He dropped his hands from her face, instead wrapping them around her waist, a small sigh of relief falling from his lips when she didn't object. "Can we talk about this inside?"

"Sure, why not." She allowed him to lead her inside before she pulled away and walked over to the bed. "I'm listening."

"Look, I know I was acting like an ass before, I just didn't want you to worry."

She arched a brow, her stubborn Spanish side kicking in. "So you acted like I did something wrong? Don't you think that would have just made things worse?"

He ducked his head, knowing she was right. "I was kind of desperate at the time."

"Desperate for what!" she asked loudly. "Were you desperate for me to get mad? Were you desperate for a fight?"

He sat down at the foot of the bed. "No, I was…I just didn't want you to think I needed your help. I feel like such a little wimp nowadays. I thought I was going to die after that TLC match, and you took care of me. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you did. You made me hurt a lot less."

She took a step closer and allowed him to take her hands into his. "So you're tired of me making sure you aren't in any sort of pain?"

"No," he said quickly, "I'm tired of always hurting and needing you. Wait, that came out wrong. I mean, I should be the one taking care of you, not the other way around."

She laughed lightly and looked him over. "You're not going to turn into the type of guy who wants me barefoot and pregnant...are you?"

He gently pulled her into his arms. "Of course not, but at the same time, I don't want you to feel like you need a more manly man. Does that sound stupid?"

"Not at all. But at the same time, I don't want you worrying about that, John. I'm content with what I have, and I personally like taking care of you."

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Because, everyone sees this tough, balls to the wall kind of guy and I get to see the other side of you. The side that has actual feelings and other emotions."

"Oh, so you like seeing the weaker side of me? The wounded animal side, if you will."

She giggled and nodded. "Yes, pretty much."

He pushed out his lower lip into an over exaggerated frown. "That hurts, Lil, it does."

She laughed and pushed him lightly. "And I get to see the dorky side apparently!"

"You know, I'm not the only one who gets to see a different side of someone. You're not exactly that innocent girl everyone things. How would your fans like to know just how wild you can be?"

Her jaw dropped. "Uh…it's time for bed isn't it? We both have a very long day ahead of us."

"Okay, topic changer, I'll let it slide this time." He moved against the pillows, opening his arms so that she could get comfortable against him.

"Don't forget, we're having dinner with my parents on Wednesday."

"We are?"

"Yes John, we are. Don't tell me you're nervous about it, you've spent plenty of time around them."

"I know, but your dad still gives me a look like he wants to kill me."

"That's because he does," she murmured playfully. "Now, goodnight."

* * *

After John's premiere was over, he hopped on the next plane that was flying out to Columbia, South Carolina. Lilian and her parents picked him up from the airport.

"Hello John," Lilian's dad greeted.

"Hello Osvaldo," John said, shaking the older man's hand.

Lilian's mom ran up to John, hugging him tightly and kissing both cheeks. "How are you?"

"I'm great, Nitza, how are you?"

"Fantastic!"

Lilian smiled and stepped forward. "Mom's been making pastels all day today."

John grinned and wrapped his arms around Lilian, sending her mom a smile. "You girls spoil me too much."

"That's because we love you," Lilian replied, leaning up to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Now let's get out of here before a crowd forms."

* * *

"So...how was the premier?"

John arched a brow and laughed. "Do you even need to ask? You had Maria on the phone most of the night. Not to mention, Candice made sure Kelly stayed away unless we had to be together."

Lilian flashed him an innocent smile. "I have no clue what you're talking about, though I should still thank them on Monday."

John pulled his shirt off and sat down on her bed. "How'd your interview go?"

Lilian stretched and pulled her hair up into a pony tail. "I don't know, I guess we'll find out tomorrow morning when the paper gets here."

He nodded and went into the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and came back out. "I think your dad wanted to stab me with his fork at dinner."

"Probably," she agreed, and then began to laugh.

"Oh thanks Lil, I really appreciate it! How long are we staying here again?"

She smirked. "Till the show on Monday. Don't worry, you'll be protected."

"I knew you loved me."

"Me? I was talking about my mom." Her eyes widened as he came back into the room, playfully tossing her down on the bed. "What do you think you're doing!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He sent her a grin, his lips moving to her neck.

The two jumped when someone behind them loudly cleared their throat. "Please tell me that's your Mom..."

"Sorry babe." She gently pushed him off of her and sat up. "Yeah Dad?"

"Your mother wanted to know if you two would come down for a little bit so she could talk to you." Her father sent a glare in John's direction. "You might want to put a shirt on," he replied before walking away.

John groaned and looked up at Lilian. "Told you he hated me."

"But at least my mom loves you!" She nudged him and laughed. "Come on, she probably wants to talk about the wedding more."

"Of course," he mumbled, pulling his shirt back on.

The two headed down stairs to the living room and took a seat on one of the couches. Lilian's mom smiled and turned the TV off, moving to face them. Her dad followed suit and took a seat next to his wife.

"What'd you need to talk about?" Lilian's hand found John's and she laced their fingers together.

John looked elsewhere when he saw the menacing look Osvaldo was sending his way.

"Well, I was wondering if you two had decided on a date for the wedding, or even a place."

Lilian shook her head. "Not really." She turned to John, "what do you think?"

John turned his attention back to Lilian and shook his head. "Not yet, we've pretty much only decided on the little details."

Lilian nodded her head. "I think we're going to wait until next year at least, maybe around January."

Nitza smiled over at them. "That'll give you enough time to prepare, but still have that winter wedding you always dreamed of."

Her father finally stood up, his eyes finding John's. "What do you think about that?"

Knowing it was her father's way of testing him, John simply smiled over at Lilian. "I want whatever makes her happy. Honestly sir, we could get married in the middle of nowhere, as long as we were together, I'd be happy."

Lilian beamed and leaned over, kissing his cheek.

"Oh would you sit down?" Nitza grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the couch. "Honestly, you aren't scaring anybody, you viejo."

Osvaldo scowled and looked at his daughter. "If he makes you happy," he paused, "Then I'm happy for you, Lilianita."

The ring announcer grinned and ran over to hug her dad. "Aw, thank you, Daddy!" He returned the hug and Lilian went back to her seat. "Do you know if Dahlia's coming to visit too?"

"I have no idea," her mother answered. "She could be, you should call her tomorrow though and tell her you're here."

"I'll give her a call in the morning."

Nitza smiled over at them and nodded. "Alright you two, go on back upstairs. I promise your father won't bother you anymore."

Lilian laughed softly, walking over to give her parents a final hug. "Thanks mom."

John exchanged a hug with Nitza before turning his attention to Osvaldo. The older man surprised them all by giving John a hug, murmuring loud enough for everyone to hear. "You hurt her, I'll have to kill you. But welcome to the family, John."

"You have my word sir, I'll never hurt her." He made his way back to his fiancée's side, taking her hand in his as he led her back to their room.

"He's really warming up to you," Lilian whispered once they were settled in the bed.

"Thank God, I was starting to think he never would."

"Oh no, he's into the tough love. You should have seen him with Dahlia's husband. It took until the birth of Maria before he warmed up to him, you lucked out. Now you must be worn out from all the flying, let's get some rest."

John nodded his head, tightening his hold on her. "Night Lil."


	22. RAW October 9, 2006

After the show concluded, Lilian headed back to the divas' locker room to get changed. John, a bunch of the others and her were all headed out to the Vista, a tradition that started the last time RAW was in Columbia. She changed into a pair of black pants and a simple white top before gathering all her stuff together and going to find John.

"Looking for someone, Blondie?"

"Yeah, a tall, hot and talented wrestler. Know where I might find him?"

"Nope sorry, I think you're stuck with me."

The small blonde pouted playfully. "Okay, I suppose I can deal with that. So, are the others ready to go?"

"Yup, we're just waiting on Maria and then we can get going."

Lilian rolled her eyes. "Of course we're waiting on her." She laughed softly and stepped closer to her fiancée. "It's always Maria."

John's eyes scanned her outfit and he groaned slightly. "Do we have to go back to your parents' house tonight? I mean…we've been there since last Tuesday. Almost a week, Lil! Do you know what that's doing to me?"

She pushed out her lower lip into an exaggerated pout. "Oh, you poor little thing!"

"Yes, poor little me!" He sniffled loudly and put his head down in mock defeat.

Lilian giggled. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm ready to get back to being alone too."

He perked slightly. "Does this mean we can leave?"

"No it doesn't. But..." She reached into her purse, pulling out a room key. "This does."

He grinned and leaned forward, giving her a quick kiss. "Have I mentioned how much I love the way you think?"

She cocked her head to the side as if thinking it over. "Not lately."

"Well then let me tell you..."

"WE'RE READY!"

Lilian laughed softly, resting her head against John's chest, she whispered softly. "You can tell me later, baby."

He smirked and whispered back, "I think I'd rather show you."

Later, when everyone was enjoying the Vista and all it had to offer, Lilian sauntered up to John with a Martini in hand.

"Guess what?" she asked, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"What?" he returned, mocking her slightly.

"I think most of them are about ready to leave." She wiggled her eyebrows and took a sip of her drink.

He decided to play along with her. "Why exactly should I show any interest in what everyone else is doing?"

She frowned. "Well, I thought when they left…we could leave as well. But," she started, looking away, "If you want to stay here longer, that's fine by me. I'll just go back to my parents' house."

He sent her a pout and reached out wrapping an arm around her waist. "See now what I really meant to say was that I'm ready to go too."

She sighed playfully. "No, no, it's fine. I'll just catch a ride back with Maria and see you tomorrow or something."

John groaned. "Lilian."

"What? I'm just giving you the chance to have some fun." She ducked her head, trying her best not to laugh.

"You're a horrible liar, you know that?"

"Now John, I thought you said I lie pretty good. I mean is that not what you said the other night?"

His jaw dropped. "I didn't mean it that way though!"

She winked and pulled the room key card from her back pocket. "I believe the Hilton is waiting."

John sighed. "Thank God," he murmured. "I love it when you're just playing," he said louder when she turned to face him.

They paid their tab and headed over to the hotel. John was surprised to see that Lilian had booked the suite the hotel had that overlooked the entire city when on the balcony.

"Damn, Lil, how much did you pay for this?"

"I didn't," she answered. Lilian grinned and walked over to the bed.

He looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that my dad has connections." She laughed softly and then said, "That, and this room wasn't booked for tonight so…" She shrugged, but still smiled. "Just enjoy it, John. You have a really busy week coming up."

He nodded his head. "Is this one of those don't ask don't tell situations?"

She laughed and settled down on the bed. "You make it sound like we're doing something illegal!"

"Well, isn't it?" he asked while he joined her on the bed.

"My goodness John, you're so innocent at times. Isn't that my role?"

"I'd answer that, but it might get me smacked!"

"Damn right!"

He laughed and rested his hand on her thigh. "So, I was watching your expression in the back tonight. Why was Paul talking about your old college mascot so hilarious?"

Lilian started laughing hard, from the look on his face and the content of his question. "I about died. That was so funny, John. I was just waiting for Paul to turn to me and say something." She fell backwards on the bed, still laughing. "Ah, tonight was good!"

John pouted. "How come I'd get slapped if I ever made a cock joke, especially one about your mascot, but since it's DX – you find it funny."

Reaching over her head, she grabbed a pillow and threw it at his head.

"What was that for?"

She giggled and looked over at him. "You are such a dork at times!"

He pouted, placing his hand on his heart. "That hurt, Lil. It really did."

She groaned and grabbed another pillow, aiming for his head once more. "Oh Lord."

He smirked and reached over, grabbing the pillow from her hands. "Now what are you going to do?"

She glanced back, a pout playing on her lips when she realized he had the only other pillow. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh wouldn't I?" He arched a brow, moving closer to the small blonde.

"Nope!" She quickly jumped off the bed, doing her best to put some distance between them.

He caught her by the wrist, swinging her back into him. "You dare try to escape the great and powerful John?" He let out a deep, guttural laugh.

Lilian stared at him. "Are you the Wizard of Oz now?"

He shook his head. "Actually, I'm above him. I am above all. I am King!"

A long pause followed. "You are retarded." Shaking her head, she pulled away from him and headed for her bag.

He sat back down, watching her. "If you're the Queen of Hearts, then what am I?"

She shrugged, pulling out a plastic bag from her suitcase. She turned and headed for the bathroom. "Speaking of that, what are we going to be for Halloween this year? Trish is throwing that party at her new house."

John tried to peer through the plastic, much to distracted to think about Halloween. "Uh, whatever you want."

She arched a brow noticing what he was looking at. "You're no help, you know that? Well, what do you plan on being?"

He smirked over at her. "God's gift to women."

"Aww, you're going to be Joey Styles? That's so cute John."

John scowled at her. "That...that's not even funny."

"It wasn't meant to be." She winked, heading into the bathroom with her bag.

He stood up. "Whatchya doin' in there?" he asked, rocking back on his heels.

"Nothing," she called out.

John heard the bag rustling and a loud clatter on the tiled floor. "It doesn't sound like nothing."

"Stop being nosy!"

"But I want to know," he whined.

The door opened and she stepped out with a red satin robe on. "You are such a baby!"

He looked at her from all angles, eyes squinted. "I don't get it."

Lilian rolled her eyes. "Let's just say, last week when you were trying to joke around about the lingerie thing I took it seriously."

He perked. "You mean you went lingerie shopping?"

"Aw, aren't you a quick one." She smirked, slowly taking a step closer to him.

"Well...do I at least get to see it?"

"Maybe. If you're good at least."

He bit his lip, stopping the quick comeback he knew she was expecting. "Yes ma'am."

"What, no: 'Baby I'm always good.'?"

"You said I had to be good. I'm trying."

"I'm impressed," she commented. Sighing softly, she sat back down on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs and reaching for the remote.

John grabbed it before she could reach and handed it to her. "Here you go!"

She grinned and turned the TV on. "I'm kind of thirsty…"

"What would you like?" he asked quickly.

Lilian stifled a giggle and thought about it. "I think a Cherry Coke sounds great."

"Okay, be right back!" He left the room in a flash, not bothering to grab one of the room keys.

"I could definitely get used to this!"

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Can I help you?"

John did his best to disguise his voice. "Room service."

She giggled softly, walking over to the door. "I didn't order anything though..."

"It's on the house!"

She pulled the door open slightly, laughing as she looked him over. Not only did he have the soda for her, he had gotten a few of her favorite snacks from the vending machine. He sent her an innocent grin. "Can I come in?"

Lilian toyed with the belt on her robe, moving aside so he could enter. "I don't see why not."

He practically skipped into the room, putting everything he had bought on the coffee table in front of the couch. "This is exactly how I pictured it. You, looking sexy as hell, me in my street clothes and a Cherry Coke, cold, but not on ice."

She laughed and turned the TV off before heading over to the couch. She unscrewed the cap and took a drink. "Perfect," she said finally.

He smiled. "Yes, now, why don't you take that robe off?"

She put her drink back down, looking at him. "Why should I?"

His jaw dropped and his face appeared as though he was going to cry. "But…but Lil! You said if I was good."

"I said you had to be good. I never said I was going to."

"That's not fair! Lily, come on! Please?!"

She laughed and leaned her head back as if thinking it over. "What should I do...what should I do?"

He coughed. "Takeitoff!"

She glanced over at him. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I said I have a bad cough?"

She got up on her knees and looked him over. "Maybe you should go straight to bed then. I don't need you getting sick. Especially not now."

John groaned, throwing his hands up in the air.

Lilian stood up and walked over to the bed, taking him with her. "Don't act like that, John. Your health is the most important thing."

He smirked as she pushed him down on the bed. "I agree, I really do. Lilian, I think the best medication for me right now, is you. You could cure everything."

She cocked her head to the side. "I could?" She lowered herself down slowly to his lap.

His hands reached down, pulling her down faster. "Yes, you most definitely could. Maybe when you aren't so busy with me, you could cure cancer, or the cold."

She shrugged mischievously, dipping her head down to kiss his neck. "Nah, I'd much rather take care of you."

While her hands were busy playing with the soft hair at the nape of his neck, his hands were working on the knot on her robe. When he finally got it untied, she pulled back, looking at him. He brought his hands up to her neck, sweeping down inside the robe and pushing it up to her shoulders so he could see what was underneath. The barely there fabric that was clinging to her body perfectly took his breath away. Leaning forward, he kissed across her now bared chest and neck before he finally pushed the satin to the floor.

"This is nice," he said, almost gasping for air.

"Thank you, I picked it out myself," she admitted proudly.

"Too bad it isn't going to last much longer."


	23. The Marine

**Here be The Marine chapter! The movie isn't really that bad. The first couple of minutes are ...myeh. They're really random. But yeah... :-p** **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ow!" John yelped as Lilian smacked the back of his head for about the fifth time. This time it was because his co-star had noted that John Triton had a "nice butt."

He had rented out a local theater in Boston so they could watch his movie, The Marine, alone. During the first ten minutes, Lilian had decked him several times.

"'What?'" she mocked. "Pfft, whatever." She turned away, focusing back on the screen as John Triton headed into the convenient store.

John watched her expression as she watched the movie. He smiled to himself whenever she'd flinch, or gasp, or giggle at one of the sarcastic comments that were being made by the bad guys.

"Well, what did you think?"

"I like that Kelly girl even less now." She scowled, folding her arms across her chest.

"And?"

"And, why on Earth did you do your own stunts!"

"Lily..."

She laughed and leaned over, giving him a quick kiss. "I think you did a wonderful job. I'm proud of you baby."

The lights appeared in the empty theater, save for them. "You ready to go?"

She smiled, humming along with "If It All Ended Tomorrow" as it played while the credits rolled. "Sure." They stood up, throwing away their drinks and the bag of popcorn. "How'd you get them to play one of your songs at the end?"

He chuckled and held the door open for her. "It was actually Vince's idea."

She rolled her eyes playfully and walked to their car. John drove back to their new house that they had just finished furnishing and decorating. Lilian walked into the kitchen, putting her purse on the counter and getting a glass of water. "I still can't believe you nearly cried over her!"

"Lilian," he groaned, dropping the keys on the counter. "I was just acting. You know I would cry if that was you."

"Would you really?" She leaned against the counter, taking a sip of her water.

"Of course I would. You know that Lil." He walked over, stopping when he was standing against her.

Lilian reached back putting the glass down. "Hey John."

"Yeah?"

"You know that scene in the kitchen? Think we could…reenact it?"

John arched a brow, though his hands instinctively went to her hips. "I think that could be arranged."

She grinned, biting her lower lip. Her hands slid down to the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head. "Now let's see, I think I have too much clothing on."

He smirked and nodded. "I completely agree."

"Of course you do, John." Her hands pulled away from his belt and to the edge of the counter where she pushed herself so that she was sitting on top. She sighed and looked around the kitchen. "This is it. This is the last room in the house we have yet to christen."

He looked down as if he were taking in the moment completely. "Shall we pray?"

She took a deep breath and her lips started to curve like she was about to say something. "Ya-No. See, I don't really think God has anything to do with this situation right now. However, I do think your hands and my shirt, which is still on me, does have something to do with this."

Catching on to what she was saying, he nodded his head. "That's where I come in, right?" He winked, showing her he was only joking before his hands went back to the hem of her shirt. Within seconds the thin garment joined the other clothing on the floor. "Have I mentioned lately how beautiful you are?"

Lilian ducked her head. "That wasn't in the script you know."

He chuckled softly. "Yes I know, but thanks Blondie."

"Anytime handsome."

"Sorry, but in the movie, you're not supposed to be wearing jeans."

Lilian frowned. "You're so right. What ever should we do about that?"

Even though his hands were a lot larger, he still managed to undo the small belt wound through her jeans. "I just don't know, Lil, I do not know."

"Hmm." She pushed herself off the counter a little after he had her jeans unbuttoned. "I'm not really sure either."

He slid her jeans off as she wiggled her hips a little to help him. "Such a shame."

Her eyes ran along his body, tilting her head to the side. "You know, you're not supposed to be wearing jeans either." As she spoke, her fingers moved along his well defined chest to the button on his pants.

"We should probably do something about that, yeah?"

"I would think so." She glanced up at him as she worked the zipper down, and with his help pushed the jeans down as well. "Now, that is much better."

"Not quite." He replied, stepping out of his jeans. Once that was taken care of, he moved to stand between her legs, his arms going around her waist. Lilian needed no further encouragement; her arms went quickly around his neck.

"You're right, now it's perfect." Smiling, she pulled him in for a kiss. He returned it until she broke it. "Wait, in the movie, you didn't actually stay in the kitchen."

Keeping his arms around her waist, he pulled away, a little disappointed. "That's true, but we have the ability to rewrite the script. And then we can pick up where the movie left off."

"You mean you'll carry me off to the bedroom?"

"But of course. Now, where were we?" John leaned back in, continuing with the kiss.

She pulled back once the need for oxygen became too much for them. "John, you know, all I want is for you to be happy." She stuck her lower lip out in a pout, sending him the saddest look she could manage.

John almost lost it, but he did his best to remain serious as he lifted her up into his arms.

"Where are we going?"

He sent her a devilish smirk, carrying her off to their bedroom. "To make me happy!"

* * *

A few hours later, Lilian laid peacefully in John's arms, her head on his chest as she drifted off to sleep.

For his part, John had spent the last few minutes just watching her sleep. He reached forward, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes before letting his eyes fall upon her left hand. Most specifically, the diamond ring on her finger. He lifted her hand up, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it.

_God John, you really are marrying her, _he thought to himself as a wide grin spread across his face. Before he could stop himself, he climbed out of bed with her, lifting the little blonde up in his arms and spun her around.

The little diva screamed softly as she opened her eyes. "John...are you feeling okay?"

"Never better," he said happily.

"Good, now how about you let me go back to sleep? I was having the most wonderful dream. Dwayne and Joey were fighting over me."

His eyes narrowed and he put her back down on the bed. "I don't approve of that."

She shrugged and pulled the comforter up around her. "Too bad, so sad. I'm going back to bed now." Sticking her tongue out, she turned her back to him, resting her head on the pillow.

He jumped on the bed like a four year old, grabbing her by the shoulders and rolling her on her back. "No," he whined. "I want to play."

"Let's add this to reason number two thousand and forty-seven as to why we aren't having children right now." She smiled and pulled him down on the bed. "Go to sleep, or I will get the Ritalin out."

He sent her another pitiful pout. "But Mommy, I'm not sleepy!"

She groaned softly. "Ugh that's it; I'm sending you to live with your father."

His eyes widened and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "Noooo, I wanna stay here! Pwease?" He whined, sounding more like a toddler than a current wrestling champion.

"Goodnight Johnathon."

John snickered softly and lay back against his pillow. "Night meanie...uh, Lilian."

Hours later, when the sun was beginning to peak out from the horizon, John began tossing and turning. In his dreams, it wasn't Kate, or even Kelly Carlson, that he was saving from the robbers, it was Lilian. His mind showed him Lilian being pulled away, yelling for him to help her. But for some reason he couldn't move. He was glued to the spot.

John bolted upright in bed, breathing heavily. He turned his head to see Lilian's spot empty. With his heart racing, he shoved the covers off him and ran through the house, calling her name. When he didn't get any answer, he headed up the stairs, still yelling for her. Panicking, he headed back down the stairs and stormed through the front door.

Lilian nearly fell off the swing and dropped her tea. "John! What are you doing?"

Instead of answering, he walked to the swing, sitting down next to her and pulling the small blonde into his arms. "Well that sucked," he said, somewhat out of breath.

She laughed softly. "What sucked?"

"I uh, I had a dream about the movie. But instead of Kate being taken, it was you."

Lilian arched a brow. "So, it sucked that I wasn't taken, or having that dream sucked?"

"Very funny, Garcia. You knew what I meant. It was just weird, I couldn't move and I was just stuck there watching you be taken from me and there was nothing I could do. I felt so helpless."

She reached up, taking his face in her small hands. "Hey, I'm here and I'm safe. Don't think about it, okay?"

John nodded his head, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to her lips. "So, what did you make me for breakfast?"

She laughed and pushed playfully at his shoulder. "Now there's the man I know and love. Come on, I'll even let you decide." She slid out of his lap, leaning down to pick up the pieces of her broken mug. "After you make me another cup of tea of course," she added, standing back up and leading him inside.


	24. RAW & Los Premios 2006 Awards

**Big thanks to Katie for writing the ending!**

* * *

Lilian sighed for what seemed like the twentieth time in the past ten minutes, forcing a smile she glanced up at the man in front of her.

"So I was thinking, maybe one time you could come by the studio and we can work on a track together?"

Resisting the urge to rolls her eyes while keeping her voice calm, she spoke up. "Look Kevin...uh K-Fed, I really appreciate it, but our genres are way too different for that."

He stepped closer to her, the little blonde frowning when her back came in contact with the wall. "Well, then it'll just be something we'll have to work on." He reached forward, trailing a finger along her cheek. Lilian turned her head quickly, her eyes searching the surrounding area in hopes of someone coming over to pull her away.

"I just don't think it'll work, I'm sorry."

He started to reply, stopping short when a hand came down hard on his shoulder. The rapper winced, turning around to face Cena.

"Hey man, holding up okay?"

"Just fine, but uh, I'm kinda in the middle of something here if you don't mind."

"Actually, I do mind." John reached forward, taking Lilian's left hand in his. "You see that ring there? It means she's off-limits, and if that's not enough, well take into consideration the fact that I'm the one who bought it for her."

Kevin frowned in disapproval. "I see, alright then. I'll be leaving now." And with that, he scurried off.

Lilian hugged John, thankful for his appearance. "Thank you so much. I thought he'd never leave me alone."

He smiled, rubbing his hands up and down her back. "Don't worry about it. He is one grungy looking man."

She nodded and pulled away, immediately slapping him on the arm. "Spearing Britney," she quoted, scoffing.

"What?!" John asked, confused at her sudden change in attitude.

"I can't believe you said that tonight!"

He shook his head. "Lil, I'm sorry, but it's what I came up with, plus it sounded good."

She crinkled her nose before nodding her head. "It's okay, I suppose. It was at least better than the lines Kevin was trying to use on me." Her arms went back around his neck. "And by the way? Thanks for not killing him just then; I know it must have been hard for you."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and smirked. "It was fine, I know he's not a competition anyway."

"Oh really? I don't know John, he is kinda cute..." She trailed off, unable to contain her laughter any longer. "Okay, even I can't say that with a straight face!"

John chuckled and pulled back, taking her hand instead as they started down the hall. "And for the record, I wouldn't want to spear Britney...ever!"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go back home, John?"

"Lilian, I'm here, in Mexico, I'm not turning around and leaving. I am fine. You go and have fun, mingle with the stars, eat cocktails, what ever it is you Spanish people do."

She stared at him and then turned to fix her hair again in the mirror. "Are you sure? You really don't have to stay here. I know it can't be that fun."

"I swear to you, I'll be fine. I can go down to the bar and have myself some real Tequila."

She rolled her eyes, and went to sit on the bed to put on her stilettos. "Just don't drink the water unless it's bottled."

"Yes Mom and I promise to be in by 12."

"11:30," she replied in a serious voice.

"Huh?"

"You have to be in at 11:30." She shrugged, attempting to walk past him. "It's the cracka curfew!" She laughed as he reached out grabbing her around her waist.

"You're horrible, you know that?"

"You know, I've been told that once or twice, but I never listened." She pulled away from his grasp and went to look herself over again in the mirror. "John," she said in a half whine, "Do I look okay?"

"Seriously?" he asked, dumbfounded by her question.

"Yes, seriously!"

When she faced him again, he took her hands and drew her up where he was sitting on the couch, in between his legs. "You look amazing, Lil. I don't see why you don't wear things like this on Monday nights."

She made a face, picking at invisible lent on the black dress. "I feel like Amy, only without the fear that something might fall out."

He laughed and shook his head. "You look perfect, don't worry about it."

She shook her head, chewing on her lip. "Come on John, you and I both know this dress would look better on someone who could actually fill it out properly! I'm not very endowed in certain areas, especially compared to the others."

"Wanna know the funny thing though?"

She glanced up at him with a slight nod before her eyes went back to the floor.

John leaned up, forcing her to look at him. "You look a 100 times better than the other girls would. And honestly, one of the things I love most about you is that you're real, that's something you should be proud of - especially in this business."

Lilian sighed, unable to keep herself from rambling. "You're just saying that because you love me. Honestly, if you had a chance to be with one of the other girls, wouldn't you take it?"

"Honestly, no I wouldn't. Now stop being so hard on yourself, you look amazing, baby."

She shrugged. "I guess."

"C'mon Lil, why don't you like it?"

"The truth?"

"The truth."

"Well, I know I don't normally say this, so you can't get mad. But this makes me look fat!"

He snorted and started laughing, stopping when he saw the serious look on her face. "Lilian, you don't look fat!"

"I do too! This dress doesn't fit me right. It looks like I got it from some maternity store at the mall!"

"Yeah, if anybody says that, you just tell them that this dress only cost you twelve hundred dollars," he answered knowingly."

"Actually...it didn't cost me anything. Now, my wonderful fiancée on the other hand is the one who spent all that money."

John chuckled and rubbed her hips. "Now that's the Lilian I love. Go on, you should probably get going."

She nodded and leaned down pressing her lips to his. "Love you, John."

"I love you too, Lil." He climbed to his feet, taking her hand before walking her out to the car that was waiting for her.

After the show was over, and she returned to the hotel, Lilian bounded into the room. She jumped on the bed after kicking her shoes off and jumped on top of John who pretending to be asleep.

"Get up, pendejo! I know you watched the show…because if you didn't, you're going to be in a lot of trouble."

"So are you if you don't quit bouncing around in that dress," he said finally. He grinned and got a grip on her hips. "How was it?"

"Oh it was great! I got to meet all those people. Ah, it was amazing! I want to be on a show like this soon, but I want to be on it getting an award, not just watching. I want to present someone with an award."

"How were your seats?"

"Fantastic! Didn't you see me?"

"Of course I did!"

She laughed, climbing to her feet. "You're just saying that, aren't you?"

He flashed her an innocent grin. "Of course I'm not."

"Yeah, yeah." She reached into her bag, grabbing out something to sleep in before heading into the bathroom. She re-emerged a few minutes later, settling down on the bed with him. "Have I ever mentioned just how nice Shakira is?"

"You mean you met her again?" John pouted, opening his arms so that she could settle against him. "When are you going to bring me along, hmm?"

She laughed resting comfortably against his chest. "Poor thing, maybe next time."

"Hmpfh, you said that last year!"

She craned her neck to look at him. "I didn't go last year."

"Well, you'll probably say it next year!"

Lilian rolled her eyes. "Okay John, whatever you say."

He sniffed and got off the bed. "I have to use the little boys' room," he announced, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Lilian sat up and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on the pillows that were on the bed and she got an idea. Grabbing the pillow, she stood up and rolled it into a circular shape before stuffing it under the t-shirt she had on. She made sure John was still doing whatever it was he was doing and then moved for the mirror, giggling quietly.

John walked quietly out of the room, arching a brow as he looked over at Lilian. He walked up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist. "Whatcha doin'?"

She jumped, not noticing him till now. "I uh...I was just pretending?" She ducked her head blushing. "Stupid, I know."

He moved one hand to rest on her stomach. "You know, you look gorgeous like this. All that's missing is that pretty glow girls get when they're pregnant. But uh, Lil...are you trying to tell me something?"

Lilian glanced up at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"I mean, first saying your dress looked like a maternity dress, and now this. Are we..."

"Oh goodness, no. You and I both know we're not ready for that. Besides, if I ever thought I was, you'd know right away."

"Okay," he said grinning.

She looked away, still trying to hide the red in her cheeks. Reaching under the shirt, she pulled the pillow out and threw it on the bed. "That was lame, huh?"

"Aw, of course not," he answered, putting his finger under her chin so she was forced to look at him.

"Hmm, well I felt lame doing it."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"Wise ass." She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"I'm not a wise ass! It was a serious question."

"Whatever Johnathon!" She walked back over to the bed, crawling under the covers.

"See, that's not fair. You need to stop going by your full name so I can use it against you."

"Now why on Earth would I do that?"

He scowled, climbing in bed beside her. "Because I said so."

She smirked over at him. "Like I said, why?"

"And I'm the wise ass, ha!"

He watched her cheeks slowly return to their normal color, then softly asked, "So why did you do it?"

Lilian sighed, shaking her head. "I just… John I'm thirty-three years old. I'm not getting any younger. I just… I want to have kids. Eventually. But I'm worried if I wait too long, it'll be too late."

"Lil… I thought we agreed that it's not the right point in our careers," John pointed out softly.

"So what? You don't want kids?"

"I didn't say that, Lilian," he replied gently. "I do want kids. But I'm just worried about your music career if that were to happen. If you were to have kids."

"Then maybe my music career isn't worth it."

"Lilian. Do you mean to tell me that you'd seriously give up twenty-five plus years of singing for kids?" John asked.

"I… I don't know, John. I really don't know."

John nodded slightly, simply sitting there in silence for a few long moments. It wasn't until he noticed a few silent tears rolling down her cheeks that he moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her shaking frame.

"Shh… it's gonna be okay, Lil. Whatever happens, happens. It's best not to dwell on it. Okay?"

"Okay," she agreed tearfully. "I'm sorry… I just get emotional when it comes to kids. And seeing the kids there tonight at the show…"

"You don't need to explain, Lil," John said, resting his forehead against her, chastely kissing her.

"I know…" Lilian trailed off tiredly. "Can we just go to bed, John?"

"Of course, Lilian." He lay down, gently guiding her down as well. "I love you."

"I love you too. More than anyone in this world."


	25. RAW January 1, 2007

**HARK! WHO GOES THERE?! Could it be Kristen and Katy? With an update of Some Hearts? BAH GAWD!! It is:-D Okay so we both wanted to live to see 18. looks at Krista and the muse is slowly working it's way back. I got some ideas recently and Kristen liked them so...we'll see what happens! Enjoy!**

* * *

Once Lilian got backstage, she was expecting to see John. And although she did see him, it was Lisa who got to her first.

"Oh, Lil, I am so sorry! Are you okay? I got so much adrenaline through me I couldn't stop and try to be gentler."

Lilian smiled. "I'm fine, Lisa! You were plenty gentle, and if we have to do this again, you really don't have to hold back with me."

The raven haired diva sighed with relief. "Okay, but you're sure you're alright?"

The blonde laughed. "Yes, now go before I beat you up too!"

"Now Lilian, you're not going to be beating anyone up after that segment tonight."

Lilian rolled her eyes, though she was unable to keep the smile from her face. "Like you have any room to talk, need I remind you how many matches you were in tonight?"

"But I'm trained for it, so it's different." He stepped closer to give her a hug but the blonde playfully held her hands out to stop him. "What?"

"Not until you shower. You had to touch him...I might catch something from touching you." She crinkled her nose playfully.

"You're horrible!" he exclaimed between laughs.

The blonde shrugged, an innocent smile on her face. "At least I'm STD free!"

"Are you? If memory serves me correct I believe you couldn't do the normal things couples can do in bed because you always had to be on, oh, I'm not really sure. You didn't finish your sentence. And let's not forget the pillow talk you and Charlie had," he joked.

"Hey!" She slapped his arm and narrowed her eyes. "They're very clean, nice smelling men. He, however, isn't."

And as if Kevin Federline had radar as to when someone was speaking about him, he waltzed right up to them. "Hey Cena, nice stuff out there tonight man." He shook hands with John and then turned to Lilian, giving her the once over. "And you, well…" He smirked. "I'm glad you were wearing _that _skirt tonight when Victoria flipped you."

Lilian stepped back, looking disgusted. Before she had a chance to say anything, John stepped in front of her. "Excuse me?"

"I'm just sayin' man, your girl has got it goin' on!"

Before John could say anything else, Lilian grabbed hold of his arm. She sent a glare in the other man's direction. "As much as I would love to see him kick your ass, we have things to do. I'd say go back to your girl, but..." She smirked, tilting her head to the side. "I think she left you."

She took John's hand, brushing past Kevin, all the while singing Pink's "You + Ur Hand" as they walked past him.

John snickered wrapping an arm around the small blonde's waist. "I should have let you kick his ass..."

"Not unless you were giving me something to beat him with!"

"You wouldn't have needed anything, baby!"

She grinned. "Yeah, you're right."

He chuckled and stopped as they reached his locker room. "I'm just glad he won't be back anymore."

Lilian cringed. "Not as far as we know anyway."

"Don't remind me! But surely Vince is done, plus he's …let's stop talking about him."

"Okay!"

The two made their way back to their locker room in a peaceful silence. Lilian settled down on the sofa as John got his stuff together.

"Hey Lil?"

"Yeah?" She asked, a brow already arched from the tone of his voice.

"Ah it's nothing really, I was just thinking about you on your knees out there."

Her jaw dropped. "Excuse me, but I wasn't the only one on my knees tonight."

He shrugged. "That may be so, but you're the only one that'll be remembered for it." He smiled at her and continued to pack his things.

Lilian scoffed. "You are so mean to me! I was trying to get to safety!"

"Sure you were, you just keep telling yourself that."

Pouting, she picked up a half drunken bottle of Gatorade and threw it at his head. She smiled when it solidly connected.

"And yet I'm the abusive one!"

She couldn't help but smirk as she mimicked him, "No, but you're the only one that'll be remembered for it."

"You know, it's not nice to pick on someone whose ego has been greatly damaged already." He sighed playfully, ducking his head so that she couldn't see the smirk on his face.

"Johnathon," she murmured sternly. "Knock it off."

"But Mom..."

"Nope. Keep it up and you'll get no bedtime...story, tonight."

"No story?" he asked, zipping up his bag.

She shook her head and stood with her back to him. "Let's go."

"Do I still get a bath time?"

"That depends on how the car ride goes to the hotel."

"But Lilian! I can't go to bed stinking, and nobody can wash me like you can."

She rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile. "You know, you're not the first person who has told me that recently..." she quipped before shuffling out of the room.

John's draw dropped, quickly rushing after her. "What's that mean?!"

Turning back to face him, Lilian laughed. "What do you think it means?"

"Who?"

"Huh?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Quien?"

"Ah no se."

"What?"

"Que?"

"Lilian!"

"John!"

He sighed and picked his bags up again. "Hmpfh!"

"Oh hush it," she teased, shoving him outside to the parking garage.

* * *

"So I was thinking, since we don't have a show until Sunday, I think we should just spend the rest of the week at your house down here," Lilian said once they were getting ready for bed.

He smiled, plopping down on the bed. "That sounds great!"

"I figured you'd say that. You would take any excuse to see me in a bikini." She poked his ribs and sat next to him.

"Now, that's not true. I'm just trying to think reasonably. By the way Ms. Garcia, don't you think it's about time you start referring to it as 'our' house?"

She smiled softly. "I suppose you're right about that. Though, does this mean I get to redecorate?"

"We're not having a pink room...or a boot room!"

"But John!"

"But nothing, Lily!"

"Where am I supposed to put all of my beautiful boots?"

"Possibly in our house in Massachusetts?" he offered.

"Well, yeah, but…we're down here too! I can't have _all _my clothes in one place! That's just impossible," she argued.

"Duh," he said, tickling her. "You have so many clothes and boots that I don't think they would all fit in one specific place."

She giggled and put her hands around his arm. "Just let me bring in a couple pairs!"

"How many is 'a couple' in Lilian language?"

She turned her head, coughing, "15."

"Excuse me?" he asked, pulling her to face him.

She grinned innocently.

"Care to repeat that?"

"Not really..." She pouted up at him. "John, can we go to bed now?"

"Not till I get an answer!"

"But I'm tired..."

He chuckled, arching a brow. "It's still early for us, Lilian."

"So? I'm still tired! It was a long night!" She batted her lashes, doing her best to make him forget the other question.

He frowned and pulled her into his lap. "Well, okay. I guess I'll just have to go along with that Pink song you sang to Kevin earlier." He faked a sniffle and ran his hands up and down her arms.

Lilian sighed. "John, don't act like that! I hate when you get all depressed and emo on me."

"Well…"

"Well what?" she asked eagerly.

"I guess there could be something you can do to make me feel better."

She half smiled. "What's that?"

"Tell me how many boots you need to bring to Florida!" he answered, laughing.

She laughed softly before quickly shaking her head. "I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because…you wouldn't let me bring that many!" She quickly jumped off of his lap before he could reply.

John groaned. "Is it really that many, Garcia?"

"Well...how many would count as that many?"

"More than 5?"

Lilian laughed, batting her lashes.

"Oh my God, Lil, do you even know how many you have?"

"Uhm, no," she said bluntly.

He shook his head. "Tell ya what, you can bring as many as you want as long as they'll fit in one suitcase and we only have to make one trip to get them."

She grinned and jumped up and down. "Really?! I can bring an entire suitcase full of boots?!" She ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "This means I can buy some more for the empty space I'll have!"

"What have I gotten myself into?"

"Nothing bad of course. Well okay, nothing too bad." She leaned up giving him a quick kiss. "It just means more shopping for us!"

He groaned softly. "Why do I have to come?"

"Because I need someone's opinion and you're the only honest one I know."

"Is this just an excuse for you to kick my ass?"

"John, I'm hurt. Why would you think such things?"

He arched a brow, unable to stop the smirk from spreading across his face. "Because I know how you are."

"But you know that every time we shop I always let you pick out something for me to wear too. Then again, the outfit never usually lasts more than five minutes once I put it on, but that's another story."

"It isn't my fault that I have such great taste in what looks good on you."

She shrugged and rested her head on his shoulder. "This is true, this is very true."

"Of course it is! I am always right." Lifting her up, he lay her down on the bed and laid on his side next to her.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Here we go again!"

"Care to get your mind out of the gutter, Lilian?"

She gasped. "Why does it always come back on me?"

"Because I'm clearly the smarter one?" He rolled away from her, quickly shielding himself.

"You big jerk!" She grabbed the pillow whacking him upside the head. "I really don't know what I ever saw in you!"

"Do we really need to go through this again? Because if we do, we're going to be up all night!"

"Oh honey, nothing is going to be up tonight."

John stared at her, open mouthed. "I know you did not just say that!"

She smirked. "And what if I did?"

"I don't know, are you questioning my ability to perform on a nightly basis?"

"I don't know, are you trying to get in my pants on a nightly basis?"

John narrowed his eyes at her, and she mocked him just the same. "Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

"You're acting like you're 12!"

"You're acting like you're 12!"

"My name's Lilian and I'm a big dork."

"My name's Lilian and I'm a big dork...Oooh I hate you, I really do!"

"Ooh I hate you, I really do!"

"JOHN!!!"

"JOHN!!!"

She smirked. "Better enjoy it, because that's the last time you'll be hearing me say that in a long time!" To emphasize her statement, she turned her back to him and pulled the blankets up over her.

"That isn't true! You can't go more than 48 hours without saying my name, and I don't mean for when you want me to get you something," he replied arrogantly.

In response, Lilian began to snore loudly, muffling out his last few words.

John poked her and started talking again.

"I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening," she repeated, covering her ears and blocking out his voice.

"Lilian!" He grabbed her arm, trying to pry it away from her ear. "Fine, I guess I won't tell you what I had planned for tomorrow when we get home."

She smirked. "Ooh Jon...Secada!" She snickered, sighing happily.

John scowled, tickling her sides. "Lilian...come on!"

"Lalala." She playfully slapped his hands away. "Get off!"

He groaned and bit his lip to stop the quick reply that was coming.

"My God, you're such a perv!"

"No I'm not...well, I am but it's your fault."

"I made you a perv...do explain how."

"Maybe I'd rather show you," he answered, grinning.

She looked at him with a sly grin. "What if I don't want you to show me?"

"What if I said: too damn bad?"

There was a long pause, and then Lilian finally answered, "Then I'd say you better show me like I'd show off a new pair of Prada boots."


End file.
